Senran Shinobi
by reic.2410
Summary: Antiguamente, existía un mal que quería gobernar al mundo. Sin embargo, 6 ninjas se pusieron en su camino para detenerlo, donde ganaron al sellar a este mal. Ahora, en la era moderna, ese mal fue liberado y 6 jóvenes han heredado los poderes de esos héroes y lucharan junto a unos grupos de chicas para detener la amenaza liberada. Sigue a Kamen rider Shinobi en su viaje.(OC x Harem)
1. Un nuevo Shinobi en Asakusa

**Prologo**

* * *

_**Ninjas**_

_**Antes le servían al señor feudal o a sus amos en el pasado. Hacen operaciones de sabotaje, espionaje y asesinatos con sus colegas.**_

_**Pero ahora sirven y defienden nuestro mundo desde las sombras contra males desconocidos para el mundo.**_

_**En esta historia, se tratará de cinco chicas ninjas en la edad moderna. Sin embargo, se centrará más en alguien más. Más en específico, un chico.**_

* * *

En alguna parte de una ciudad, en un callejón oscuro en medio de la noche, donde su única luz era la que daba la luna, se podían ver figuras peleando. Había varias figuras similares que llevaban un traje completamente negro y una katana, también parecían tener un casco extraño de color negro.

Había otra figura que parecía ser un tigre de color negro con detalles amarillos. Este comandaba a los demás sujetos y los mandaba a pelear, demostrando que es el líder del grupo. Sin embargo, sus secuaces fueron rápidamente destruidos por otra figura que no se podía visualizar bien por la oscuridad.

Tigre monstruo: **Esto se esta volviendo molesto, ¿¡Por que interfieres!?**-Pregunto enojado la creatura al sujeto en la oscuridad.

¿?: Eso es simple.-Fue hablando con una voz calmada.- Yo soy el guardián de los inocentes, la sombra que protege al mundo ocultándose en ella, pero no teme a ser descubierto.

La figura dio un salto y a gran velocidad se acerco al tigre monstruoso para darle varios cortes con una espada que tenía. La creatura cayo al suelo por el dolor y se giro a ver al sujeto, donde las nubes se despejaron en el cielo dejando pasar la luz de la luna, dejando ver a la misteriosa figura.

Este sujeto tenia un taje de expandes negro y armadura morada, donde sus protectores de brazos parecían vendas aparradas al igual que las de sus piernas, tenía un dibujo de un shuriken de cuatro filos en su protector de pecho y dibujo de kunais en sus protectores de muslos. En su cuello se encontraba una bufanda que le llegaba hasta la cintura y se ondulaba por el viento. Su casco tenia dos lentes amarillos que parecían ojos y justo entremedio de estos había una shuriken y en su frente había el dibujo de una shuriken. En su cintura, se encontraba un raro cinturón que tenia encima una shuriken de cuatro filos y a su lado izquierdo tenia una parte morada que sobresalía. El parecía ser un ninja blindado.

La figura recién vista levanto un poco su mano y tres shuriken de energía morada se crearon en ella. Este las lanzo al monstruo, quien no reacciono a tiempo. Grito de dolor, pero fue capas de resistirse y levantarse mirando a la figura del ninja.

Monstruo tigre: **¿¡Q-Quien diablos eres tú!?**\- Exigió mientras se levantaba y la figura resoplo.

¿?: Como dije, soy el que protege al mundo desde las sombras, sin embargo, que no teme a salir a la luz.-Fue hablando mientras se iba acercando.- Mi nombre está escrito como filo del corazón y protejo a los inocentes. Yo soy…¡Kamen rider…Shinobi!

Monstruo tigre: **¡Y yo soy tu verdugo!**\- Grito para extender los brazos garras salieron de sus manos para luego dar un grito de batalla mientras iba en dirección al ninja purpura.

Al ver eso, el recién nombrado, Kamen rider Shinobi, saco una katana que estaba en su espalda, la cual tiene un mango negro, hoja plateada con la parte del medio amarilla, en la parte del filo tiene dos botones, uno rojo y una azul. Y en el medio, entre el mango y la espada, tiene una ranura circular.

Tomo la espada con firmeza y fue al ataque. El tigre monstruoso lo ataco con sus garras y Shinobi las esquivaba o los detenía con su espada. De ves en cuando, el ninja recibió uno que otro corte que lo hizo retroceder, pero no se quedó así y también conectaba sus propios cortes.

La creatura rugió para dar un corte doble con sus garras que dieron de lleno con Shinobi haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras fue tirada para atrás.

Monstruo tigre: **Ja, ¿Qué te dije?**-Dijo confiado viendo como Shinobi callo al suelo, pero en eso vio como en lugar del ninja, una especie de muñeco de para, con el pectoral y hombreras de Shinobi junto a una carta en su rostro que decía "Buen intento", era lo que estaba tirado en el suelo.- **¿Pero qué…?**

Shinobi: Bajaste la guardia.-Dijo la voz del ninja desde la espalda del monstruo quien se dio vuelta y vio como este se le acerco en el aire y le dio 3 cortes consecutivos haciéndolo retroceder.

Shinobi tiro su espada y apretó un botón en una de las puntas del shuriken en su cinturón.

**[Katon!]**

Shinobi: Ninpo: Katon no Jutsu!- Exclamo para hacer girar la estrella ninja de su cinturón y luego juntar los pues y hacer una pose ninja con ellas.

**[Flame Ninpo!]**

Unas llamas rojas salieron desde las manos de Shinobi quemando al tigre monstruoso, quien grito de dolor. Luego de eso, Shinobi apretó un botón en el medio de su cinturón y lo hizo girar una vez más

**[Strong Ninpo!]**

Las manos del ninja se iluminaron y este corrió hasta llegar contra su adversario, donde le dio unos veloces golpes a cada medio segundo hasta que lo finalizo con un uppercut y mandarlo al cielo. Donde el tigre negro exploto sin dejar rastro.

De la explosión, salió un Shuriken plateado que Shinobi atrapo en el aire y lo miro con gusto. En eso, el ninja noto como un papel extraño salió volando y este fue a agarrarlo. Leyó su contenido y se sorprendió de lo que decía.

Luego de eso, Shinobi dio un gran salto y fue saltando desde las paredes de los edificios hasta quedar en la cima del edificio más alto. Miro la ciudad nocturna con los brazos cruzados mientras su bufanda era ondeada por el viento.

Shinobi: Parece que mi trabajo aquí termino, pero mi batalla a penas comienza.-Dijo para mirar el papel, que era un mensaje para ese tigre monstruoso.- Tengo suerte de que seré trasladado allí, pues parece que mis enemigos también irán…y no permitiré que hagan de las suyas.

Con eso, Shinobi salto y desapareció de la vista.

* * *

_**En una vieja historia, cuenta de cómo 6 ninjas muy poderoso salvaron al mundo juntos hace siglos atrás contra un poderoso enemigo que amenazo a toda la humanidad junto a sus generales. **_

_**Estos grandes guerreros combatieron fuertemente esta amenaza hasta derrotarla, trayendo la paz al mundo.**_

_**Estos 6 fueron llamados los legendarios super ninjas, los guerreros que protegieron al mundo desde las sombras. Entre ellos, había uno que era el más fuerte, cuyo poder y nobleza no tenían comparación.**_

_**Ahora, un chico a heredado su gran poder y su título. Con él, tendrá que enfrentar la amenaza que puso en riesgo al mundo en la antigüedad.**_

_**El nombre de este guerrero es…Shinobi.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo Shinobi en Asakusa**

* * *

En bote navegaba en dirección a una ciudad. Dentro del bote, en los barandales se podía ver a un joven de 17 años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color observando la vista que esta ciudad mostraba.

¿?: Bueno, por fin he llegado. Asakusa parece mucho más grande de lo que pensaba.- Dijo el joven observando la ciudad y no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que era.

El nombre de este chico es Kagura Rentaro, un chico relativamente normal que verías en cualquier parte. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra de cuero, polera morada, unos pantalones azules y tenis deportivos negros.

Se había venido a esta ciudad por ciertas razones. Él disfruto la sensación de la brisa que corría hacia su rostro.

El viaje fue bastante lento, dando tiempo para absorber lo que iba a suceder en su nueva vida aquí. Miro las nubes mientras se relajaba por el sonido de las olas. Le gustaba la sensación que le daba tranquilidad, pero se sentía complicado por el hecho de vivir en otra parte ahora.

Rentaro: *Suspiro* Nunca pensé que mis padres me harían esto tan de repente.- Dijo recordando la conversación que tuvo con sus padres un mes antes de irse.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Rentaro: ¿Eh? ¿Me transfieren a una nueva escuela?- Pregunto mientras miraba a sus padres sujetando palillos en sus manos, pues estaban almorzando._

_-Así es, he decidido trasladarte a la academia Hanzo. Serás trasladado allí el próximo mes.-Dijo el padre del chico señalándolo con sus palillos._

_Rentaro: Oigan, ¿Por qué quieren que me trasfiera tan de repente? No estoy mal en mis notas ni nada._

_-¡Es que necesitas ser más independiente, hijo! ¡Convertirte en un verdadero hombre que pueda manejar y superar los problemas que se le vienen encima!_

_-Además, me esta preocupando el hecho de que te vayas solo últimamente. Pareciera que te alejas más de tus compañeros de clase y has estado leyendo demasiados mangas de ninjas últimamente.-Dijo la madre del chico con una mano en su rostro._

_Rentaro: ¿Y eso es algo malo?_

_-¡Por supuesto que si!- Grito asustando a los dos hombres.- ¡No quiero que mi hijo se convierta en un Otaku antisocial! ¡Necesitas salir más y hacer amigos! Pero lo más importante…¡Necesitas conseguir novia!_

_Rentaro: ¿¡Eh!?- Exhalo atontado mirando a su madre con una mirada que decía: "¿Es enserio?"._

_-Ren, no puedes seguir así. Como vas, podías terminar sin ninguna relación y yo ansió en que me des nietos._

_-Y el mejor lugar para que puedas hacer todo eso y mucho más es en Asakusa. – Dijo apoyando a su esposa envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella mientras que Rentaro solo rodo los ojos al comportamiento de sus padres._

_Rentaro: Esta bien, esta bien. Ya entendí.- Dijo derrotado, pues conocía esa mirada de sus padres y sabía que no podría hacer los cambiar de opinión.- Pero papá, ¿Cómo me transferiste a Hanzo? Según escuche, es una escuela privada._

_-Eso fue fácil. Tu madre y yo conocemos a alguien ahí que nos debía un favor y logramos que ingresaras.-Contesto el padre del chico con una sonrisa triunfal._

_-Es por eso que ahora aprovecha y empaca todas tus cosas. Comenzaras allí como estudiante de segundo año.- Dijo con firmeza la mujer antes de poner una sonrisa picara.- Y realmente empaca todo lo que necesites, pues ese lugar tiene más chicas que chicos._

_Rentaro trago saliva mientras se sonrojaba al captar las intenciones de su madre, por lo que termino rápidamente su comida y se fue. No quería seguir en la mesa con esos dos y mucho menos en el estado que están ahora._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Rentaro suspiro pesadamente al recordar eso y como sus padres le consiguieron un boleto para que se fuera en bote. Según las recomendaciones, la mejor forma de ir y llegar a esa ciudad era en eso y el chico tuvo que admitir que era cierto, pues disfruto el viaje más de lo que pensaba.

Además, descubrió que "ellos" se habían trasladado a esta ciudad, por lo que resulto más beneficioso de lo que pensaba. Pero por ahora, esperaría en llegar a la parada mientras disfrutaba de lo que quedaba del viaje sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

¿?: ¡Ah, Asakusa! ¡Por fin he regresado!- Pero ese grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Rentaro se giro y vio a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro corto atado con una cola de caballo con una cinta blanca. Ella también llevaba el uniforme de la academia Hanzo que consistía en una camisa blanca, corbata azul y una falda azul, pero traía en el cuello una bufanda roja. Tenía una piel clara y un rostro algo infantil. Sin embargo, hubo otra cosa que llamo la atención del chico.

La figura de la chica. Su apariencia era muy bien balanceada con una delgada cintura y buenas caderas. Sin embargo, tenia un gran busto para una chica de su edad.

Rentaro se sonrojo un poco antes de agitar su cabeza para sacar los malos pensamientos.

Rentaro: (Ella debe ser de aquí.)- Pensó al ver su uniforme y al recordar como exclamo con alegría sobre regresar a la ciudad.- (Tal vez le pueda preguntar sobre la ciudad.)

El chico se acerco a la chica, pero fue interceptado por una chica bronceada de cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo. Ella lleva un uniforme escolar negro que consiste en una camisa negra con rojo que expone considerablemente sus activos, una mini falda que no cubre mucho su trasero y lleva unos calcetines negros gruesos hasta la rodilla.

¿?2: Entonces, eres de aquí ¿eh? Ya que dijiste que estabas en casa, supongo que es asi.- Dijo la chica bronceada mientras que la de bufanda roja se giro.

¿?1: ¿Eh? ¿me escuchaste?

¿?2: Pues sí, pues gritaste bastante fuerte.- Respondió sonrojando un poco a la chica de piel clara al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.- Tranquila, no creo que todo el barco te haya escuchado. Pero definitivamente, ese chico detrás de nosotras te pudo oír.- Dijo mientras apuntaba con su pulgar a Rentaro sin voltearse.

Rentaro simplemente las saludo torpemente con una expresión algo rígida, sacando una gota de sudor a ambas chicas. Pero luego, la chica con bufanda se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de algo.

¿?1: ¡A-Ah! ¡Mi dormitorio esta en Asakusa u entonces temporalmente deje la escuela, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y me alegro volver a la ciudad y creo que exagere de más…! ¡P-Perdón!- Exclamo inclinándose hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados con un rostro apenado.

¿?2: Jejeje, eres muy interesante.- Dijo para darse la vuelta e irse, dejando a los dos jóvenes algo confusos.

Rentaro: (¿También será estudiante de aquí?)- Pensó con algo de curiosidad antes de girarse a la chica.- Entonces, ¿En verdad eres de aquí?

¿?1: ¿También me escuchaste?- La sonrisa apenada del chico fue toda la respuesta que necesito, haciendo que ella se tape la cara avergonzada.- Oh, dios. Lo siento mucho, es que estoy tan emocionada de estar de vuelta…

Rentaro: Esta bien, es normal estar emocionado cuando regresas al lugar donde creciste o sientes que es tu hogar ¿no?- Dijo con calma y una sonrisa.- Por cierto, si no es mucha la molestia, ¿Me podrías ayudar en algo?- La chica lo miro para que prosiguiera.- Vas a la academia Hanzo ¿Verdad?

¿?: Eso es correcto, pero…¿Cómo lo supiste?

Rentaro: El uniforme que usas te delata.- La chica se miro y se quiso dar una palmada al ver lo obvio que era.- En todo caso, me mudare allí y comenzare mis clases mañana, por lo que quisiera saber si me puedes mostrar el camino hacia la escuela y donde se encuentra este lugar. Es que se supone que me hospedare allí- Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y mostraba un papel con una dirección.

¿?: Claro, no hay problema, estaré encantada de ayudarte.- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Por cierto, soy Asuka.

Rentaro: Yo soy Rentaro. Kagura Rentaro. Mucho gusto, Asuka-san.- Dijo dándole la mano a la chica, quien la recibió contenta.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Academia nacional de Hanzo, una famosa escuela que se fundo en 1919, donde ya a cumplido su centenario. Actualmente hay mil alumnos matriculados allí, aunque la proporción de genero se inclina más a la femenina que a la masculina, pues originalmente era una escuela privada para chicas.

Ahora mismo, en esta escuela, se podía ver a Asuka guiando a Rentaro por la academia y sus alrededores. Tras un tiempo de caminar por el lugar, la chica se detuvo.

Asuka: Bueno, esto es todo lo que puedo mostrarte.- Dijo señalando las puertas principales de la academia.- La facultad esta en el edificio principal a la izquierda, así que la encontraras fácilmente. Estoy segura de que no te perderás en absoluto.

Rentaro: Entendido. Gracias, Asuka-san, por mostrarme la escuela.- Dijo dando una leve reverencia.

Asuka: No es nada.- Respondió mientras sonreía.

Luego de eso, fueron caminando por un distrito hasta detenerse. Asuka le dio las indicaciones para llegar y Rentaro asintió, sin embargo, la chica se giró para ver un reloj en un parque. Sus ojos se engancharon por completo al ver la hora.

En ese momento, Rentaro quería preguntarle otra cosa a Asuka. Pero cuando se dio vuelta, vio que ella había desaparecido. Esto lo sorprendió por que no ha pasado ni 3 segundos desde que le quito la vista y ella simplemente se esfumo.

Rentaro: Bueno, mis cosas ya debieron haber llegado al lugar que me dejaron mis padres. Creo que lo mejor será desempacar. Pero…- En eso, el puso un rostro triste.- Hombre, es una pena que ella se haya ido. Creo que era demasiado pronto para pensar que había hecho una nueva amiga en esta ciudad. Aun así, no puedo negar que ella es muy linda.

Rentaro suspiro con tristeza para ir a revisar su dormitorio y asegurarse de que todas sus cosas hayan llegado. Sin embargo, sin que el supiera, Asuka estaba en la cima de una rama de un árbol cercano y escucho todo lo que dijo.

Asuka: É-El piensa que soy linda.- Murmuro sonrojada y una sonrisa antes de juntar las manos.- Lo siento mucho, Rentaro-kun, pero no puedo llegar tarde a mi entrenamiento.

Tras eso, ella se fue sin dejar que nadie la viera.

* * *

-Edificio antiguo de la academia Hanzo-

Como se había contado antes, la academia Hanzo es una escuela muy famosa por lo académico. Sin embargo, esta escuela tiene un gran secreto.

Mezclado con los estudiantes ordinarios, hay una pequeña cantidad de estudiantes en el curso de entrenamiento Shinobi: Jóvenes que entrenan para convertirse en futuros ninjas profesionales.

Los únicos que saben sobre esto son los estudiantes que asisten a esa clase especial, uno pocos profesores; y por supuesto, el director y subdirector.

Asuka es una de ellas y ella se escabullo para ingresar dentro del antiguo edificio y entrar a un salón de té tradicional, donde tiene una puerta trasera a un cuarto oculto donde los ninjas se reúnen y entrenan.

Asuka ingreso y entro por la puerta secreta. Cuando ella ingreso en el aula, que era una sala al estilo japones, vio a un estudiante tomando el té en una mesa.

Quien estaba ahí era una chica refinada con cabello largo negro y liso con el flequillo con un corte plano que descansaba sobre su frente.

Asuka: Por fin volví.

¿?: Bienvenida de nuevo.

Asuka: Ikaruga-san. Asuka ha vuelto.- Dijo dando una reverencia a la chica pelinegra.

Ikaruga: Me alegra que hayas ayudado a ese chico.

Asuka: Oh, ¿Me viste?- Pregunto algo apenada e Ikaruga se giró a ella.

Ikaruga: Por supuesto que lo hice, no ocultaste tu presencia. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie en vez de distraerte guiando a un chico por la escuela.- Sermoneo y Asuka comenzó a frotarse la nuca con vergüenza.

Asuka: Lo siento, supongo que estaba muy emocionada al volver que me olvide de eso.- Respondió sacando un suspiro a la chica.

Ikaruga: Si bien somos técnicamente estudiantes de aquí, nuestras identidades deben permanecer en secreto. Por favor, ten cuidado y no nos delates.

Asuka: Si, no volverá a pasar.- Dijo con un poco de pena, pero sin que se diera cuenta, un par de manos se fueron moviendo detrás de ella para de repente agarrar sus pechos y comenzar a jugar con ellas.- KYAAAAAAAAA.

¿?: ¿Por qué estas tan triste.- Pregunto una chica de largo cabello rubio y con la camisa algo abierta, que dejaba ver la frontera de sus pechos, atrás de Asuka.- Eso no suena a ti, Asuka.

Asuka: ¡Katsu-nee!- Grito mientras trataba de liberarse, pero no podía. La chica, cuyo nombre es Katsuragi, siguió tentando sus buenos activos.

Katsuragi: ¡Oh, como eche de menos a estos bebes! ¡Y se hicieron más grandes!- Exclamo con felicidad y en eso, Asuka por fin fue capaz de liberarse para distanciarse y mirar a la rubia.

Asuka: ¿Por qué siempre insistes en acariciar los míos cuando tienes los tuyos?- Pregunto y vio con algo de miedo al ver como Katsuragi se reía siniestramente y flexionaba los dedos mientras se acercaba de a poco.

Katsuragi: ¿A quien le importa? No es como si estuviera lastimándote. ¡incluso si hago esto, puedo hacer que crezcan una o dos tallas!

Asuka: ¡No!- Grito cubriéndose el pecho.-¡De hecho, me gustaría que fueran más pequeñas!

Katsuragi: Oh, eso seria una pena para el mundo.

Asuka: ¡No lo seria!- Grito antes de escucharan un choque.

*PAM*

Mirando de donde provino, vieron a una niña que parecía ser un año menor que Asuka de pelo rosado adornado con tres cintas negras que lo ata en dos coletas, sus ojos eran asules que tenían grandes pupilas rosadas en forma de cruz de flor. Ella estaba sucia porque unos bocadillos se le cayeron al suelo y encima de ella.

¿?: Au~, eso duele.- Dijo mientras se frotaba el trasero por la caída.

Katsuragi: *Suspiro* ¿Qué estas haciendo tan temprano en la mañana, Hibari?

Hibari: Como ya era muy tarde, pensé en apresurarme en venir. Así que pensé en darme prisa, pero parece que exagere…-Dijo con una sonrisa inocente antes de ver a Asuka.- Ah, Asuka-chan. Bienvenida.

Asuka: Estoy de vuelta, Hibari-chan.

Hibari: Pasaste tus exámenes ¿Verdad?

Asuka: Si, lo hice.

Hibari: ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!

Asuka: Arigato.- Agradeció con una sonrisa feliz. Hibari siempre es tan linda y tierna que no se puede evitar que te contagie su actitud.

¿?: Hibari, siempre te alegras por los demás, pero no te preocupas por ti misma.- Dijo otra estudiante de 1°año mientras comía un tentáculo de calamar.

Era una niña que tiene la misma edad que Hibari, tiene un ojo rojo y el otro ojo, que es el derecho, esta cubierto por un parque que parece una moneda japonesa, y tiene el pelo largo y blanco con dos coletas amarradas por cintas negras.

Hibari: No importa, no importa. Estaré feliz mientras que los demás estén bien.

Asuka: Yagyu-chan, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Pregunto sorprendida, pues ni siquiera noto que estaba dentro de la habitación.

Yagyu: Un ninja siempre oculta su presencia.- Respondió y Asuka se rio nerviosamente.

Asuka: Si, tienes razón.

Katsuragi: *Suspiro* Realmente no te entiendo, si tú ya vas en segundo año.

Asuka: Pero, aunque Yugyu-chan vaya en primero, su rango es aun más alto que el mío.

Hibari: ¡Eso es porque Yugyu-chan esta toda una genio!- Exclamo alegre, pero entonces, de la nada, exploto una bomba de humo.

Todas tosieron mientras agitaban sus manos para dispersar el humo. Cuando este se fue, se dejo ver a un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que vestía un traje elegante completamente negro, incluido la camisa y zapatos.

¿?: Parece que ya están todas.-Dijo mientras todas se pusieron en fila horizontal.

Ikaruga: Kiriya-sensei, buenos días.-Saludo respetuosamente mientras ella y las demás se inclinaban levemente mostrando su respeto. El profesor asintió y dirigió su mirada a una chica en particular.

Kiriya: Asuka.

Asuka: ¡Hai!- Respondió con energía y el profesor sonrió.

Kiriya: Buen trabajo.

Asuka: No…no es para tanto…-Murmuro avergonzada mientras que Kiriya abría un libro…y comenzó la tortura de la chica.

Kiriya: Por un momento te quitaron el pergamino, tu ropa ninja fue dañada, utilizaste una bomba de humo en plena ciudad y casi se te acabo el tiempo.-Fue contando mientras la chica cada vez perdía más y más confianza.- Oh, esto fue increíble.

Asuka: ¿¡EH!?

Kiriya: Apenas pudiste sacar la calificación mínima para aprobar. Esto demuestra de que pásate la prueba apenas.

Asuka: ¡Eso no es para un elogio!-Grito enojada y avergonzada, más por el hecho de que sus compañeras y amigas estaban escuchando todo.

Kiriya: Bueno, ya estas calificada.-Dijo cerrando el libro.-Ahora esta vez esfuérzate más.

Asuka: ¡HAI!-Exclamo contenta y con energía, demostrando su decisión.

Kiriya: La primera lección de hoy es arte marcial. Los estaré esperando en la zona de entrenamiento.- Tras terminar de decir eso, exploto una nube de humo debajo de sus pies cubriendo el lugar donde estaban. Las chicas tosieron, excepto Ikaruga y Yagyu, dando notaron que el profesor se fue.

Con eso, se fueron a los vestidores a ponerse su ropa deportiva.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

Rentaro estaba frente a un edificio, o mejor dicho…un restaurante.

Rentaro: ¿Un restaurante…de Ramen?- Murmuro y en eso su cerebro hizo un click.- ¿Podría ser que…?

Rentar abrió la puerta del local y vio que era un restaurante bastante normal. Tenia asientos y mesas para una cierta cantidad de clientes, también había un mostrador donde había una parte que funciona como mesa para que algunos clientes se sienten ahí. Había dos personas ahí, un hombre mayor que estaba a sus 40 años con un traje de cocinero blanco y cabello castaño y una chica que parecía tener 23 años con un atuendo similar al hombre, pero con un pañuelo blanco atado a su cabeza y tiene el cabello largo de color castaño.

¿?: Oh, Rentaro-kun, al fin llegas. Me alegra de verte después de tanto tiempo.

Rentaro: Tío Shinjiro.-Dijo el nombre del hombre frente a él y se giro a ver a la chica.- Miharu-nee-san.

Miharu: Ha pasado tiempo, Ren-kun.- Dijo mirando al chico que ve como un hermano menor.

El nombre del hombre es Kaji Shinjiro, un hombre de 43 años. Y la chica era su hija, Kaji Miharu de 23 años. Ambos son dueños de un local llamado "Ichiban Ramen". Que es bastante popular a sus alrededores.

Rentaro: Así que su local opera aquí ¿Eh?

Shinjiro: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca lo supiste?-Pregunto mientras ordenaba unos condimentos en su repisa.

Rentaro: Sabia que tenían un puesto de Ramen, pero jamás me dijeron en donde estaba.-Contesto mientras caminaba dentro del lugar.- Pero eso significa que me quedare aquí.

Shinjiro: Correcto. Tus padres me llamaron pidiéndome de favor que te diera un lugar aquí mientras estudias. No le vi ningún problema, pero a cambio de dejarte vivir aquí, tu tendrás que ayudar en el local.-Dijo mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Rentaro: Por supuesto. Aunque no sea muy bueno, se preparar bien el ramen gracias a que trabaje en nuestro local.

Los padres de Rentaro tiene un puesto de Ramen en su ciudad. Son un puesto bastante visitado, por lo que siempre hay trabajo. La razón del que los padres de Rentaro conozcan al señor Shinjiro, es que el padre del chico es un Kohai de este hombre y siempre a sido ayudado por su sempai, y de vez en cuando, su profesor. Siempre fueron amigos a pesar de ya tener sus propios locales y de ves en cuando se juntan.

Rentaro conoció a ambos desde muy pequeños y a pesar de no compartir ningún lazo sanguíneo, ve a Shinjiro como su tío y a Miharu como su hermana mayor. Mientras que ambos hacen lo mismo.

Miharu: Rentaro-kun, tus cosas ya están arriba, por lo que te sugiero que empieces a desempacar.

Rentaro: Ok, Miharu-nee-san.- Dijo para subir por las escaleras mientras que la chica lo miraba.

Miharu: Vaya, se nota que no solo creció en lo físico. Se le nota más maduro que antes.

Shinjiro: En ese caso tendremos buena ayuda aquí. Después de todo, los delincuentes han aumentado últimamente y sería bueno una mano fuerte para este asunto.- Dijo con una sonrisa y la chica asintió mientras terminaba de limpiar, aunque en el fondo no quería que su hermanito se involucre en peleas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una habitación, el cual era un vestidor de chicas, las muchachas de la academia ninja de Hanzo se estaban cambiando a ropa deportiva.

Katsuragi: Kiriya-sensei es todo un experto en el arte de la niebla.

Ikaruga: Esa parece ser su dedicación como un ninja.-Respondió al comentario de su compañera mientras ambas se sacaban la ropa y se ponían poleras deportivas.

Asuka: Como era de esperarse de Kiriya-sensei. Aun nos falta mucho por aprender.- Comento con admiración, pero cierta rubia tomo unas palabras de un modo emocionado.-KYAAAAA

Katsuragi: ¡Bien, bien! ¡Dime, ¿Qué quieres aprender?!-Exclamo de alegría mientras manoseaba los pechos de Asuka por debajo de su polera deportiva, tocándolos más directamente.

Asuka: ¡Katsu-nee! ¿¡Otra vez!?

Katsuragi: ¡Hare que crezcan un poco más!

Asuka: ¡NO! ¡No quiero!-Grito tratando de zafarse, pero la rubia tenia sus manos tan aferrada a sus pechos que parecía que fueron pegadas con pegamento.

Katsuragi: ¡Solo déjame sentirlas un poco más!

Asuka: ¡Iyiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Grito como nunca lo había hecho antes y la pelinegra suspiro para ir a intervenir.

Ikaruga: Ya dejen de jugar y prepárense de una vez.-Dijo regañando a ambas, en especial a Katsuragi, donde le mando una fuerte mirada diciéndole que pare y esta suspiro para liberar a la chica, quien se alegro por eso. Sin embargo, Ikaruga las seguía mirando.- Dense prisa.

Asuka: Hai~….-asintió un poco desanimada por el regaño y Katsuragi asintió de mala gana.

Por su parte, Hibari acaba de terminar y dejo salir un suspiro.

Hibari: Que mal.

Yagyu: ¿Qué ocurre, Hibari?-Pregunto sin voltearse mientras terminaba de ponerse su polera.

Hibari: Es que yo no soy buena en las artes marciales.-Respondió triste con unas pocas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Yagyu: Hibari…

Hibari: ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto mirando a su amiga, quien se volteó dándole una sonrisa.

Yagyu: Puedes hacerlo.-Dijo asiendo sonreír a la peli rosa.

Hibari: ¡Bien!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Todas, tras terminar de cambiarse, fueron de nuevo a donde estuvieron antes.

Ikaruga: Chicas. Ya que todas estamos listas, vámonos.- Dijo con un buso negro con blanco y una franja morada en brazos y piernas.

Ella se acerco a un incensario con forma de puerco. Puso su mano dentro de la boca del objeto y jalo un cordel oculto para luego soltarlo.

Una alarma sonó y la pared delante de ellas se abrió dejando ver un pasaje oculto. Todas saltaron e ingresaron en su interior, cayendo por un tuvo hasta aterrizar de pie, excepto Hibari quien aterrizo de trasero. Todas llegaron a lo que parecía un gimnasio y en una parte estaba Kiriya, con un buso deportivo puesto, de brazos cruzados mirándolas.

Kiriya: Entonces…primero será un enfrentamiento en el aire.-Dijo para luego señalar a dos personas con su dedo índice.- ¡Ikaru y Katsuragi!

Ikaru/Katsuragi: ¡Entendido!- Asintieron para ponerse en medio y mirarse la una a la otra.

_**El gabinete secreto del servicio de inteligencia, conocida como la disciplina ninja. Cada ninja estudiante debe aprender lo básico e ir aumentando su habilidad para lo que viene.**_

_**De tercer año, Ikaruga.**_

Se ve como Ikaruga salta al techo, donde hay barras metálicas, mientras que Katsuragi hace lo mismo. Ikaruga usa una de las barras para rápidamente darse la vuelta e ir volando en dirección a la rubia, quien se sorprendio por esto un breve momento…antes de desaparecer.

Ikaruga se sorprendió y miro a su espalda, donde esta Katsuragi no muy lejos de ella con la pierna derecha levantada.

Katsuragi: ¡Eres mía!-Exclamo mientras lanzaba una patada partillo.

_**De tercer año, Katsuragi**_

Ikaruga fue capas de esquivar por los pelos la patada y ambas aterrizaron al suelo, pero Katsuragi no se rindió y de inmediato se lanzo hacia Ikaruga mandándole una patada, que la pelinegra logro bloquear con ambos brazos.

Asuka: ¡Como era de esperarse de Katsu-nee!-Exclamo emocionada al ver la rápida reacción y ataque de la rubia.

_**De segundo año, Asuka.**_

Hibari: ¡Katsu-nee, eres increíble!-Alento con felicidad viendo como ambas chicas de tercer año se detuvieron y dieron una leve reverencia terminando con su encuentro.- ¡Vamos, vamos…! ¡Vamos!

_**De primer año, Hibari.**_

En eso se ve a la peli blanca con coletas mirando lo que fue un encuentro con una expresión neutral.

_**De primer año, Yagyu.**_

Kiriya: ¡Ahora, siguientes! ¡Asuka y Yagyu!

Asuka: ¡Hai!- Exclamo mientras se levantaba determinada y Yagyu se paró con calma.

Ambas chicas se pusieron en el medio y se pusieron en pose de pelea.

Asuka: Aquí voy.- Dijo mirando fijamente a Yagyu, quien no dijo nada y dejaría que sus acciones hablaran por ella.

Asuka fue la primera en ir a atacar dando un gran salto. Yagyu también salto y ambas comenzaron una pelea aérea.

_**Y cada día, estas cinco chicas se preparan para tener una vida llena de aventura y peligro. Sin embargo, no sabrían que hoy sería el día que su mundo cambiaría por completo.**_

* * *

-Momentos después-

En la sala de té de su salón, las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo con té frió y unos dulces para poder descansar. Tuvieron un largo día de encuentro y necesitaban recuperar energías.

Katsuragi: Fue una gran victoria.-Dijo con alegría mientras que otra no sentía lo mismo.

Ikaruga: Si me dejaran usar mi espada, no perdería ante ti.

Katsuragi: Jijiji. Ya acéptalo.-Dijo mirando a su compañera de curso, quien desvió su mirada para luego mirar a la rubia con reproche.

Ikaruga: ¡T-Te equivocas!- Exclamo enojada sacándole una risa a la rubia.

En ese momento, sonó una leve campaña que hacia un ruido agudo, pero lo suficientemente audible para las chicas. Ellas sabían que era el sonido del receso.

Katsuragi: Bien…hoy me encuentro muy hambrienta.- Comento mientras se estiraba.

Ikaruga: Yo también me encuentro cansada.

Asuka: Miren~.-Llamo atrayendo la atención de todas, quienes se fijaron que ella tenia una pequeña casa consigo.- Les traje un regalo en el regreso de mi viaje.

Tras decir eso, ella abrió la caja mostrando…

Hibari: ¡Guaa! ¡Es Futomaki!-

Katsuragi: ¡Se ven sabrosos!- Exclamo alegre al ver los rollos negros al igual que la peli rosa.

Ikaruga: Sera un buen aperitivo.- Comento tranquila, pero con una sonrisa.

Cada una tomo un rollo y comenzó a comerlo. Ikaruga alejo su pelo mientras le daba un bocado con el meñique, que sujetaba el rollo, levantado. Ella lo saboreo y sonrió para mirar a Asuka.

Ikaruga: Asuka, ¿De dónde son estos Futomaki?

Asuka: La verdad es que los compre en un restaurante cerca de mi casa.

Ikagura: Vaya, eso es una sorpresa, pues están muy sabrosos.

Asuka: Hai.-Asintió para comerse su Futomaki, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que alguien se fue acercando por detrás…hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Katsuragi: ¡Bien! Como agradecimiento, te las voy a frotar bien.- Dijo mientras manoseaba los pechos de Asuka y esta no podía decir nada al tener su bocadillo en la boca.

En ese momento, una bomba de humo exploto de la nada para luego dispersarse y mostrar al profesor Kiriya.

Kiriya: Oh, son futomaki ¿Eh?- Dijo con una cara seria, pero en sus ojos demostraba su gran interés en ellos.

Asuka: Si, *Tos* *Tos* También tome uno, Kiriya-sensei.- Ofreció mientras tosía un poco y alegre que esa explosión la haya liberado de la rubia.

Kiriya: Oh, muchas gracias.- Dijo para tomar uno mientras le daba un mordisco al rollo, alejando su pelo con una mano y con la mano que sujetaba el futomaki tenia el meñique levantado.** (NT: Esta imagen es muy desconcertante para un hombre…excepto para quien es gay.)**

Kiriya tuvo que admitir que el rollo estaba delicioso, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta. Miro a Asuka cuando una pregunta le vino a la mente.

Kiriya: Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Hanzo-sama?

Asuka: Esta bien, gracias por preguntar.-Respondió para mostrar uno de los rollos que tenia.- Estos Futomaki hacen que mi abuelo se levante muy temprano.

Kiriya: Ya veo. No ha cambiado en nada…Ese anciano.-Dijo mientras sonreía, pero de repente, puso una mirada seria.- Cambiando de tema, ahora se les a encargado una misión.

Asuka: ¿Una misión?

Katsuragi: ¡Oh~! ¡Ya era hora!-Exclamo para luego parase.- Ya me estaba empezando a cansar de estar entrenando y meditar todo el tiempo. ¡Y bien, Sensei! ¿¡Cual es la misión!?

Kiriya: Lidiar con los delincuentes que alborotan las tiendas.-Contesto decepcionando a Katsuragi.- Últimamente, los delincuentes están ocasionando problemas en las tiendas.

Asuka: ¿Lidiar con los delincuentes?-Murmuro mirando a Katsuragi, quien le devolvió la misma mirada confusa.

Hibari: Los delincuentes dan miedo.

Yagyu: No te preocupes.-Dijo llamando la atención de Hibari para que la viera.- Yo te protegeré.

Hibari se puso muy contenta antes de asentir.

Katsuragi: ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Debe estar bromeando!

Kiriya: No lo estoy, Katsuragi.-Dijo mirando a la chica.- Como dije, últimamente los delincuentes han aumentado y creando alborotos en las tiendas. A parte de eso, ha habido muchos movimientos de ninjas malvados y una nueva organización.

Ikaruga: ¿Nueva organización?-Pregunto con seriedad mientras entrecerraba los ojos.- ¿Nos podría hablar de eso, Sensei?

Kiriya: Es algo que ha provocado problemas últimamente, así que debería estar bien decírselos.- Dijo para mirar a todas, quienes se pusieron en silencio para escuchar.- Según los últimos informes, ha aparecido una nueva organización malvada que se hace llamar…"La sociedad serpiente".

Asuka: ¿Sociedad serpiente?- Pregunto algo preocupada por el nombre mientras que Kiriya asentía.

Kiriya: Es una organización que se mostró hace poco. Sus movimientos e intenciones aun son desconocidos, pero han demostrado ser un peligro para el mundo. Más por el hecho de que no les importa mostrarse. Hasta ahora, hemos podido encubrir sus actos del mundo para no mostrar nuestra existencia…y de alguien más.

Katsuragi: ¿Alguien más? ¿Quién?

Kiriya: No se sabe.-Respondió secamente sorprendiendo a todas.- Este ser que apareció es alguien desconocido. Se sabe que es un ninja por lo poco que se logro ver de él y se cree que su objetivo es acabar con la organización serpiente, pues siempre se le ve peleando con ellos. Pero antes de poder acercarnos a él, este siempre desaparece sin dejar rastros.

Ikaruga: ¿Tan difícil es encontrarlo?

Kiriya: Si, pues en ninguna de las ocasiones que se le ha visto peleando se le a podido encontrar alguna pista de su paradero o por donde se fue, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Asuka: Vaya, ¿Y como saben que es un ninja?

Kiriya: Pues por el aspecto que tiene, que se logró visualizar con dificultad. Según los informes, es un ninja de armadura morada con un shuriken en el rostro y lleva una bufanda puesta.

Katsuragi: ¿Armadura? ¿Acaso se cree un superhéroe o un caballero?-Pregunto bromeando un poco imaginados una armadura de caballero morada un gran Shuriken en medio de la cara.

Hibari: ¡Seria genial verlo! ¡Si realmente es un héroe, me gustaría conocerlo!-Exclamo emocionada, cosas como superhéroes o princesas siempre la emocionan.

Yagyu: No creo que sea probable, Hibari. Según dijo sensei, no se sabe donde esta y solo aparece donde los sujetos de esta misteriosa organización están.- Dijo rompiendo la ilusión de la chica, quien asintió con tristeza.- A parte de eso, creo que solo se trata de algún ninja que trata de verse bien para ganar popularidad o algo.

Kiriya: En todo caso, nos a ocasionado problemas. Pues no le importa dejarse ver y en más de una ocasión se mostró frente a algún civil. Por suerte, todo esto a sucedido en las noches y hemos hecho creer a las personas involucradas que ha sido un raro sueño. Pero aun así…

Ikaruga: Si esto continua de esta forma, la posibilidad de que el mundo ninja sea revelado ante el público aumentan…¿Verdad?

Kiriya: Exactamente.-Respondió mirando a las chicas.- Ya sea esa organización o este misterioso ninja, si alguno de ellos actúa mientras hay luz de día…no sabemos si podremos seguir encubriendolo.-Las chicas se quedaron calladas ante esto y solo se limitaron a asentir.- Pero por ahora, solo preocúpense de su misión. Nosotros veremos que hacer con esta situación.

Todas: ¡Hai, sensei!- Asintieron para levantarse y marchase. Sin embargo, Kiriya aun estaba preocupado por el asunto.

Lo que no les dijo a las chicas, es que alguien oyó decir el nombre de este guerrero, pero parecía que solo escucho claramente una parte de él.

Kiriya: Shinobi…¿Eh?-Murmuro mientras miraba un boceto de como era el tipo, aunque no era exacto, al menos daba una idea de cómo era.- Me pregunto, ¿Por qué alguien esta tomando el nombre de esa persona de aquella antigua y vieja historia?

* * *

-Ichiban Ramen-

Dentro de una habitación, Rentaro había terminado de sacar todas sus cosas y organizar todo. Sin embargo, le faltaba una caja y era la más importante. Le pregunto a Shinjiro si sabia algo de ella y este le dijo que recibió una llamada diciendo que por error olvidaron meterla y que en unas pocas horas llegara. Rentaro suspiro de alivio al oír eso.

Rentaro volvió a su habitación y se aseguro que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando vio que era así, asintió contento.

Rentaro: Bueno, he terminado de ordenar mis cosas y mañana comienzo en la escuela, por lo que tengo el resto del día para hacer lo que quiera. Me pregunto, ¿Qué debería hacer?

¿?: Tal vez mirar por los alrededores de Asakusa.

Rentaro: ¡WAAAAAAA!-Grito para darse la vuelta y ver a que la persona que le hablo y esta asomada en la puerta de su habitación es…-¿¡Miharu-nee-san!? ¡Por favor, no me asustes así!

Miharu: Jajajaja, _Gomen, gomen_. Solo quería ver como ibas y te escuche hablar.- Dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.- En todo caso, creo que deberías tomarte el día para ver los alrededores de esta ciudad, en especial el distrito comercial en donde estamos. Después de todo, te quedaras aquí por un buen tiempo ¿no? Por lo que no es mala idea empezar a reconocer los lugares que podrías tener que ir.

Rentaro: Creo que tienes razón.- Dijo para suspirar y sonreírle a su figura de hermana mayor.- En ese caso, estoy saliendo.

Miharu asintió mientras ambos salían de la habitación y caminaron hasta llegar a la recepción del restaurante. Rentaro salió y se despidió de ambas personas que son dueños del local.

* * *

-Ubicación desconocida-

En un espacio oscuro, completamente cubierto por las sombras, donde solo había unas pocas velas iluminando el lugar, se veía un lugar con un diseño japones antiguo.

En el centro de esta área, había una sola figura que tenia un aspecto amenazante de ojos rojos. No se podía visualizar bien su aspecto por el hecho de la oscuridad, pero solo se podía ver su silueta que pertenecía a un hombre.

De repente, otra figura apareció cerca de esta y pertenecía una especie de zorro blanco que llevaba una yukata, además, sus hombreras parecían la cabeza de un tigre, pero sin la mandíbula inferior.

¿?: ¿En que lo puedo ayudar, Kyuuemon-sama?-Pregunto la figura escondida al monstruo de aspecto animal.

Kyuuemon: **Quiero saber cómo va el plan.**

¿?: Lento.-Respondió para la ira del monstruo.- Hemos tenido… varios contra tiempo por culpa de un individuo.

Kyuuemon: **¿Es ese sujeto que se llama Shinobi, no?**\- El sujeto asiente.- ***Suspiro* Pensar que Shinobi seguiría interponiéndose en nuestro camino a pesar de ya pasar varios siglos.**

¿?: Según me conto, se supone que Shinobi vivió hace siglos atrás en su época ¿Verdad?- El monstruo asintió.- Entonces, ¿Cómo hizo para seguir viviendo a pesar de todo el tiempo que paso? ¿Acaso reencarno?

Kyuuemon: **Te equivocas,** **no creo que sea exactamente el mismo Shinobi que yo conocí, tal vez sea un descendiente de este.**\- Dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y lo leía.- **Según estos informes que me han entregado, Shinobi tiene dificultad para pelear contra nuestras fuerzas a pesar de los débiles que son y apenas realiza ninjutsu. Eso solo delata que es un amateur en esto que a penas sabe lanzar uno que otro ninjutsu básico. El Shinobi que yo conozco habría acabado con todos en 2 segundos.**

¿?: Entonces será fácil.

Kyuuemon: **Claro que no.**\- Dijo sacando una de sus espadas y apuntando a la figura.- **Eso solo demuestra lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.**\- Esto confundió a la figura.- **Es simple. A pesar de lo débiles que son nuestras fuerzas ahora, deberían poder encargarse de algunos ninjas experimentados. Si este Shinobi es un amateur, eso significa que puede volverse más fuerte y peligroso si llega a dominar su poder.**

¿?: Entonces es una amenaza potencial

Kyuuemon: **Exactamente…Así que no bajes la guardia en su presencia.**\- Advirtió y la figura asintió.-**En todo caso, crea un nuevo Yokai para que acumule energía negativa. Necesitamos despertar a mi señor.**

¿?: Entendido.- Dijo la figura antes de irse caminando y alejarse de Raizo.- (Cuando gane cierta cantidad de poder y dominio sobre este poder que me dieron, me asegurare de ser quien domine al mundo.)

Cuando el sujeto misterioso se fue, Kyuuemon soltó un bufido.

Kyuuemon: **Eres demasiado obvio. Se te entrego ese poder al liberarnos de ese maldito sello, pero realmente eres ingenuo si crees que nuestro señor no se a ha dado cuenta de tus intenciones.**\- Dijo para luego sentarse y sacar una botella de calabaza para agitarla un poco revisando su contenido.- **Bueno, te mantendremos mientras seas útil. Y si llegas a perecer…fácilmente encontraremos un reemplazo.**

De regreso con la figura misteriosa, esta saco un Shuriken negro de una especie de repisa.

¿?: Por fin llego el momento de usar esto. Ahora veamos, ¿En qué debería insertarte a ti?-Se pregunto mientras desaparecía en las sombras.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el distrito comercial de Asuka, los lugareños están llenos de vida mientras mucha gente camina por el área. La cual esta llena de negocios, servicios y tiendas disponibles para el publico.

Las chicas de Hanzo, en una misión dada por su profesor, para encargarse de manejar a algunos delincuentes que han estado aterrorizando del distrito comercial recientemente. Así que cuando terminaron la escuela, inmediatamente comienzan su misión mientras buscan a los matones. Sin embargo, habían algunas que estaban disgustadas por esto.

Katsuragi: *Suspiro* Yo esperaba algo como escoltar a alguien muy importante o robar información secreta de alguna embajada.-Dijo con irritación y desilusión.

Ikaruga: Ese tipo de misión son para los graduados y que son excelentes predecesores ninjas.

Katsuragi: Eso no significa que debamos lidiar con delincuentes.-Siguió quejándose mientras caminaban.

Asuka: Pero, esto será difícil. Aunque seamos ninjas de nivel medio, será difícil hacernos cargo sin que el público se dé cuenta. Por lo que esto no será sencillo.

Ikaruga: Por eso es parte del entrenamiento.- Dijo respondiendo a la actitud de su Kohai.

Katsuragi: Claro, claro.-Pero Katsuragi no estaba muy convencida.

Hibari: E-Etto…-Murmuro llamando la atención de sus compañeras.- ¿Dónde están esos delincuentes?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Ikaruga se detuvo y se puso a meditar.

Ikaruga: Hibari tiene un punto. No podemos perder el tiempo vagando sin ningún rumbo fijo. Lo mejor seria dividirnos y encontrar nuestro objetivo.- Sugirió y todas asintieron.

Cada una se fue por su propio lado, excepto Hibari y Yagyu, quienes fueron juntas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En otra parte del distrito comercial, estaba Rentaro caminando y familiarizándose con el lugar. Puesto que ahora debía ayudar con la tienda de ramen de Shinjiro y siempre son necesario los ingredientes y especial para el ramen. Por lo que lo mejor era saber donde obtener cada cosa y aprovecha de ver que le puede ofrecer el lugar.

Rentaro: Hombre, este lugar lo tiene prácticamente todo.-Dijo mirando los distintos productos que había a la venta.- A parte de eso, ¡Hay una manía de descuentos! ¿¡Porque mis padres no pusieron su tienda por aquí!?

Rentaro se la paso paseando de un lugar a otro. Luego de un rato, vio una sala de juegos y entro. Difícilmente un chico se puede resistir a ese tipo de lugares.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Asuka estaba caminando sola revisando todos los lugares que podía. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al templo de la ciudad, donde había varios turistas tomando fotos.

Asuka: Supongo que no están en el templo.-Dijo con decepción, pues ya había buscado en varios otras partes.

¿?: ¿Are?

Asuka: ¿Eh?- Se giro al oír una voz familiar y se giro quien era, para sorprenderse.- Tu eres, la misma que estaba en el barco conmigo.

¿?: Nos volvemos a encontrar.-Dijo con una sonrisa la misma chica de piel oscura que estaba en el mismo barco que Asuka cuando llego a Asakusa el día de hoy.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Rentaro estaba caminando felizmente por las calles mientras miraba el cielo y comía un dulce que se compro hace poco. Se sentía tranquilo mientras observaba el hermoso cielo, pero en eso vio como algo exploto en el cielo y formo una señal de humo.

El chico se sorprendió al ver esto, pero le quito importancia. Lo más seguro era que algún delincuente lanzo un cohete y con un sorprendente milagro, el humo junto a algunas formas de las nubes formó ese mensaje. Si fuera algo peligroso, habría recibido un aviso de una de sus cosas.

Siguió caminando unos minutos mientras tomaba una soda que se compro, pues hoy hacia mucho calor. De repente sintió algo raro en una dirección.

Rentaro: ¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto mirando de donde sentía esa extraña sensación para luego sorprenderse de un ruido.

***¡Gero, Gero!* *¡Gero, Gero!***

Algo entre sus ropas hizo ruido y el de inmediato lo tomo, pues estaba llamando la atención de los transeúntes, fue rápidamente a un callejón y saco un extraño objeto con forma de rana.

Rentaro: Un Yokai aquí…¿En el día?-Dijo preocupado mientras detenía la alarma y guardaba el objeto entre sus ropas.- Sera mejor que me ponga a trabajar.-Dijo para irse corriendo en una dirección, pero luego de correr por dos minutos…choco contra algo.- ¡AUCH~!

Rentaro callo al suelo de trasero mientras se acariciaba la cara, miro para adelante para ver con que había chocado, pero no vio nada. Se levanto y camino un poco con los brazos extendidos para sentir en ellas una especie de muro.

Rentaro: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguna especie de campo de fuerza o algo así?- Se dijo mientras acariciaba el muro invisible para luego dar unos pasos atrás.- Si este es un intento de mantenerme fuera, pues se equivocan si funcionara.

En eso, el chico saco de entre sus ropas una calabaza plateada con líneas purpuras, la cual se llamaba [Shinobi Hyoutan]. Abrió su tapa y la inclino para verter su contenido. Con eso, un líquido purpura salió y se dirigió a la cintura del chico rodeándola hasta solidificarse convirtiéndose en un cinturón plateado con un encaje en el medio con forma circular. A parte de eso, una estrella ninja purpura apareció cuando el cinturón se materializo.

Rentaro tomo la estrella con la mano izquierda y hace una especie de danza donde patea hacia arriba con la pierna derecha hacia su lado izquierdo para luego arrodillarse colocando su mano derecha en el suelo con su mano izquierda extendida hacia arriba. Se levanta haciendo una especie de circulo con sus brazos antes de ponerse en una pose ninja con las manos ruzadas.

Rentaro: ¡Henshin!-Exclamo para poner el shuriken en la ranura del cinturón y con su mano derecha lo hizo girar. Con eso, un pergamino salió del medio del cinturón mientras giraba.

**[Dare ja? Ore ja?]**

El pergamino fue detrás de Rentaro mientras se abría formando un circulo detrás de la espalda del joven, donde en el medio aparecieron kanjis que juntos decía "Kamen rider Shinobi" antes de mezclarse y mostrar un shuriken purpura de cuatro puntas.

**[Ninja!]**

Luego de eso, un robot purpura de al menos 3 metros de altura se crea parado detrás de Rentaro para luego transformarse en una especie de sapo purpura, que abre su boca sacando piezas de armadura que volaron y fueron al joven, uniéndose a él mientras el sapo gigante desparecía.

**[Shinobi! Kenzan!]**

De pie, estaba ahora un ninja con armadura morada con protectores de brazos y pierna que parecían vendas, protectores de muslo con dibujos de Kunais, en su pechera tenia el dibujo de una shuriken. Tenia una larga bufanda purpura que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su casco tenia una shuriken en el medio de su rostro, separando su visor de lentes de color amarillo haciéndolo parecer ojos.

Kamen rider Shinobi hizo aparición.

Rentaro: Muy bien, _Ikuyo_.-Dijo para correr y traspaso fácilmente la barrera, algo que lo confundió un poco, pero le quito importancia.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de la barrera, Shinobi corrió por los techos mirando el ambiente. El interior del lugar era de un purpura rojizo siniestro, incluido el cielo. Esta era la primera vez que estaba en este tipo de situación, pero ahora debía centrarse en encontrar al Yokai.

Miro a su alrededor en busca de algún monstruo y en eso escucho sonidos de lucha. Se dirigió al lugar y vio a unos delincuentes peleando contra 4 chicas.

La primera tenia el cabello largo de color negro con una chaleca militar blanca con adornos de oro blanco con seis botones y unas borlas esparcidas. Ella tiene un brazalete con el símbolo de Hanzo en su brazo superior izquierdo. Lleva una falda blanca corta con adornos dorados y botas con calcetines negros. En su mano lleva una katana.

La siguiente es una chica rubia que lleva un uniforme escolar de la academia Hanzo, pero traía la camisa abierta revelando su escote y una corbata suelta. A lo largo de su falda azul a cuadros, lleva largos calcetines blancos y enormes botas de metal con adornos dorados y negros con pequeñas borlas azules en ambos lados.

La otra era una chica peli rosa que lleva una chaleca de gimnasia manga larga de color blanco de tono medio rosado con el emblema de Hanzo en el pecho izquierdo. Un bloomer de color azul y medias blancas grandes holgadas hasta las rodillas.

Y finalmente, una chica de cabello blanco que lo tiene atado con dos coletas vestía una chaqueta de manga larga de color marrón pálido con una camisa blanca debajo de esta, una falda roja a cuadros, mocasines marrones y una media negra alta. Alrededor de sus hombros, había un manto negro con un diseño triangular junto a bordes grises y colas extendidas. Ella llevaba un gran paraguas rojo sobre su hombro derecho.

Rentaro: ¿Qué pasa con esta situación? ¿Dos grupos cosplayer haciendo una especie de espectáculo o algo así?-Se pregunto mirando como peleaban, pero esa idea desapareció al ver la fuerza de ambos grupos. Sin embargo, sintió algo fuera de lugar.- Algo anda mal con esos delincuentes. Pareciera que…no tuvieran emociones.

Shinobi bio como avanzo la pelea y en eso vio como la chica de cabello rosado fue empujada para atrás y choco contra la barrera. Uno de los delincuentes fue a atacarla y ella no podría esquivar a tiempo.

Rentaro vio esto y creo unos shuriken de energía en sus manos y las lanzo al delincuente, deteniendo su ataque creando una pequeña explosión.

La chica peli rosa, Hibari, se confundió por esto y se pregunto quien la ayudo. Y recibió su respuesta cuando alguien cayo quedando frente a ella.

De pie, cayo Rentaro en su armadura mientras miraba a los delincuentes, captando la atención de todos.

Katsuragi: ¡Whoa! ¿¡Quién es ese sujeto!?

Yagyu: ¿Un shinobi?

Ikaruga: Armadura morada…larga bufanda del mismo color…y una estrella ninja pegada en el rostro. ¿¡Podría ser que…!?

Rentaro se dio vuelta para ver a Hibari, quien lo miro fijamente.

Rentaro: ¿Estas bien?

Hibari: ¿E-Eh? Ah, sí. No tengo nada.-Respondió algo sorprendida y Shinobi asintió para girarse al grupo. En eso, Hibari por fin reacciono y…-¡Se ve tan genial!-Grito con asombro.

Shinobi vio fijamente al matón que ataco con sus shurikens y vio como este se levantaba de a poco. En eso, vio algo que lo dejo asombrado. La piel del rostro del delincuente empezó a caer de a poco y vio que en realidad era una maniquíes.

Shinobi: ¿Qué? ¿Un muñeco?-Murmuro al ver como la marioneta iba caminando a su dirección.- Bueno, si no es humano y solo un objeto, no tengo razón para contenerme.

Shinobi se lanzo a la pelea y golpeo con fuerza a la marioneta disfrazada. El muñeco es resistente, pero no era nada que el poder de Shinobi no pudiera romper.

Los demás matones, que también eran muñecos, dejaron a las otras chicas y dirigieron su atención al ninja purpura. Este vio esto y empezó un encuentro de 5 contra uno.

Rentaro: Sera mejor que los acabe antes de que se ponga peor.- Dijo para apretar un botón en la parte superior del medio del cinturón.

**[Sa~! Waza!]**-Exclamo el cinturón mientras una tonada de un Shamisen sonó y Shinobi dio un salto hacia atrás para quedar solo mientras se ponía en una pose ninja.

Rentaro: Ninpou: Flash no odori! (¡Danza destellante!)- Grito para hacer girar el Shuriken en su cinturón con su mano derecha mientras se agachaba un poco.

**[Finish Ninpou!]**

Shinobi corrió una increíble velocidad y comenzó a golpear a cada muñeco con increíble velocidad y agilidad dejando atrás un rastro de luz purpura junto a unas hojas de papel que se fueron desvaneciendo, hasta golpear al último muñeco con una patada giratoria.

Esto termino destruyendo a todos los muñecos creando una explosión. Shinobi se sacudió las manos al ver que termino con todos para sacarse el polvo.

Ikaruga: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como hizo eso!?-Grito pasmada al ver la facilidad con que destruyo a sus oponentes.

La barrera comenzó a desaparecer, devolviéndolas al ambiente normal y en un callejón. Shinobi dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se agachaba y tomaba una de las piezas de las marionetas.

Rentaro: ¿Desde cuándo la sociedad serpiente uso mañecos?- Se pregunto inspeccionando la pieza para guardarla antes de girarse para irse.

Ikaruga: ¡Detente ahí!-Pero un grito lo detuvo. Shinobi se giró y se fijó en quien le grito y sus compañeras.- Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar.

Katsuragi: ¡Si! ¿¡Como quien eres!? ¿Eres un ninja?

Yagyu: ¿De qué organización vienes?-Pregunto levantando su paraguas que funciona como arma.

Hibari: ¿¡De donde sacaste esa genial armadura!?- Todos se giraron a ella viéndola con una cara de "¿Es enserio?"- ¿Qué? Su armadura se ve increíble.

Rentaro: Bueno, yo soy…

***¡Gero, Gero!* *¡Gero, Gero!***

Un repentino y fuerte sonido de una rana croando los asusto a todos. Shinobi saco el objeto que hacia ruido y mostro una especie de pistola azul con dorado con forma de rana.

Rentaro: Acaso…¿Este no era el problema que tenia que solucionar?-Pregunto con desconcierto y susto para apuntar el objeto en varias direcciones y vio que este croaba más fuerte en una dirección.- Ahí es.-Dijo para guardar el objeto y mirar a las chicas.- Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado. ¡Hasta luego!

Ikaruga: Es…¡Espera!-Grito para detenerlo, pero Shinobi dio un gran salto y se fue yendo hacia la dirección que marco el sapo metálico.- ¡Chicas, debemos perseguirlo!

Katsuragi: ¡Ou~! ¡Esto es más interesante que ir por delincuentes!-Dijo con emoción mientras que Hibari asintió con energía y Yagyu con calma.

Las cuatro regresaron a la normalidad con sus uniformes puestos y fueron por donde se había ido el ninja blindado. Sin embargo, ni el rider ni las chicas se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba.

¿?: Vaya, eso sí que fue interesante.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

¿?: **¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?**-Preguntaba una rara creatura a alguien tirado en el suelo.

A quien esta creatura se lo estaba preguntando era a Asuka, quien jadeaba cansada acostada en el suelo mirando al monstruo. Además, toda su ropa estaba rota y se notaba que tenia cortes en el cuerpo.

Ella recordó como paso esto.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Asuka estaba caminando con la misma chica que se encontró antes. Esta le dijo que su nombre es Homura y que vino de viaje escolar, pero se separó de sus amigas y las anda buscando._

_Asuka decidido ayudarla, pues Asakusa era muy grande y con muchas calles, por lo que es fácil perderse si no conoces el camino. Estuvieron caminando un rato, hasta que ella vio la señal de humo. Quería ir de inmediato, pero si se iba tan de repente, podría causar sospechas de la chica que anda a su lado. _

_Decidido seguir un camino con calma para no llamar la atención y cuando este sola, saltar de inmediato al lugar. Pero no ha sido fácil, ya que la chica morena estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado. Asuka solo deseo que sus amigas tuvieran suerte y que no salieran dañadas._

_Ahora mismo, ambas chicas están caminando por un sendero al lado de un rio. La morena buscando a sus amigas caminando detrás de Asuka, mientras que esta lideraba el camino._

_Homura: Aun no hemos podido encontrarlos…Tal vez ya se fueron sin mí.- Comento con un tono deprimido, pero tenia una cara confiada. Ella, sin que la castaña ninja se diera cuenta, saco una katana corta de entre sus ropas._

_Asuka: Tal vez.-Respondió ante el comentario de su acompañante sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su espalda._

_La morena estaba por atacar con su katana cuando._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Se escucho un fuerte grito._

_Ambas chicas se giraron a ver de donde provino y vieron unos trabajadores que talaban unos arboles que obstruían un nuevo camino. Estas eran rodeados por una extraña neblina oscura que de repente se separaron y formo a varios ninjas negros enmascarados. Estos ninjas comenzaron a atacar y patear a los trabajadores._

_Asuka: (Esos son…¡Ninjas! ¿¡Pero porque están atacando a la gente en plena luz del día y a simples trabajadores!?)- Se pregunto en shock y en eso vio algo pequeño volando por ahí. Fijo bien su mirada y vio lo que era.- ¿Un shuriken negro?_

_El shuriken negro voló y se clavo en una motosierra que estaban usando antes los trabajadores._

_¿?: __**{Tu…objeto sin voluntad.}**__-Hablo una gruesa y tenebrosa voz mientras que la motosierra se elevaba y se rodeaba de energía oscura.-__**{¡Cobra vida y has mi voluntad!}**_

_La motosierra empezó a crecer y cambiar hasta convertirse en un horrendo monstruo que parecía una comadreja con cuchillas de motosierras pegadas a los brazos como una mantis religiosa. _

_Su nombre es "Comadreja sierra Kamaitachi"._

_Esta creatura empezó a reiré desquiciadamente tras cobrar vida y dio un giro sobre su mismo creando con sus cuchillas un corte de energía que corto la parte superior de todos los arboles a su alrededor._

_Todos se agacharon, incluida ambas chicas, ante el ataque. Luego de eso, el monstruo mando dos cuchillas de energía volar hacia una dirección, que choco contra una camioneta vacía haciéndola explotar._

_Asuka: (No…No puede ser…)-Susurro en shock viendo la destrucción que causaba esta creatura y como comenzó a atacar a las personas. La chica morena tampoco podía creer lo que estaba viendo._

_Kamaitachi: __**Teman, humanos.**__-Dijo la monstruosa comadreja.- __**Tengan profundo miedo por la probabilidad de ser contados por mis poderosas garras. ¡Chejajajajajajaja!**_

_Asuka vio como el monstruo se reía mientras atacaba a más personas. Esto la enfureció y tomo una roca para lanzársela a Kamaitachi._

_Kamaitachi: __**¡AUCH!**__-Exclamo tomándose la nuca para luego girarse.- __**¿¡Quien fue el que me tiro una piedra!?**_

_Asuka: ¡Yo fui, estúpida lagartija!-Grito de pie a algunos metros del monstruo y este se giró a ella._

_Kamaitachi: __**¿¡Lagartija!? ¿¡Acaso no ves que soy una comadreja!?**_

_Asuka: ¡Más que una comadreja, pareces una lagartija que le hicieron una pésima cirugía!_

_Kamaitachi: __**¿¡Nandatto~!?**__-Exclamo furioso mirando a la chica.- __**¡Ahora si me has hecho enojar! ¡A ella!**_

_Tras la orden, todos los ninjas oscuros detuvieron su ataque y fueron corriendo en dirección a Asuka, mientras que esta comenzó a correr alejándose del área._

_Kamaitachi: __**¡No escaparas!**__-Grito corriendo tras de ella junto a sus secuaces._

_La chica morena vio como el grupo se alejaba y decidido seguirlos sin que ninguno se diera cuenta._

_Asuka corrió lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a una zona sin desolada. Al ver que no había nadie, saco un pergamino de entre su ropa._

_Kamaitachi: __**¿Qué? ¿Te cansaste de correr, o decidiste que este lugar será tu tumba?**__\- Pregunto mirando a Asuka junto a sus ninjas oscuros._

_Asuka: No, solo decidí ponerme seria.-Dijo para poner el pergamino entre sus manos junto a una pose ninja.- ¡Shinobi Kekai! (Barrera ninja.)_

_Una gran barrera se creó alrededor de ellos cambiando un poco el color del ambiente a un tono más verdoso._

_Kamaitachi: __**¿Qué diablos es esto?**__-Pregunto confundido mirando a su alrededor._

**[Shinobi Kekai: Es un espacio de batalla especial que es utilizado por ninjas cuando se enfrentan entre sí, la cual también es conocida como barrera de camuflaje. Es un espacio que los ninjas crean para mantener a los civiles alejados. Cuando un ninja entra en combate, bloquea un espacio de un tamaño fijo, impenetrable para una persona normal. **

**Es útil para actividades encubiertas, pero hay un inconveniente. Y eso es que cualquier shinobi puede sentir su activación, lo que significa que da su ubicación a otros ninjas que estén cerca.**

**A parte de eso, con el suficiente dominio sobre ella, se puede mantener encerrado a alguien, y al mismo tiempo, impedir que otros entren para tener una lucha sin interferencia contra alguien. Si se derrota a quien lo creo o las personas quienes la crearon, la barrera se dispersara.]**

_Asuka: Aquí voy.- Dijo para juntar sus manos mientras miraba al monstruo con determinación.- ¡Shinobi Tenshin!_

_En eso, la ropa de Asuka se rompió convirtiéndose en luz dejándola solo con un sostén y bragas de rallas a juego antes de que la luz volviera a ella y se transformara en otra ropa. Ahora ella llevaba un uniforme de escuela con un chaleco amarillo sin mangas, debajo de ella tenía una camisa blanca con corbata verde y una falda verde a cuadros. Traía el mismo pañuelo rojo en su cuello y tenía puestas calcetas negras que le llegaba sobre las rodillas y protectores de brazo negros con la parte superior roja en ambos brazos._

**[Shinobi Tenshin: Es una técnica física que utiliza el atributo Yang, en donde la esencia fundamental del shinobi se usa como herramienta de batalla al liberar la energía espiritual interna del cuerpo en los seis chakras simultáneamente. **

**El uso de esta técnica produce un efecto ligeramente diferente para cada shinobi, pero en general, su apariencia y vestimenta cambiara y podrán usar todas sus habilidades como ninja. Este cambio rápido de ropa también puede ponerse en practica para la vida cotidiana.**

**Estos trajes no se ponen físicamente; más bien, son la manifestación de la apariencia idealizada de cada shinobi. Estas vestimentas pueden reflejar los complejos o traumas internos.]**

_Kamaitachi: __**¿Qué pasa con ese acto de hace poco? ¿Por qué diablos te desnudaste hace un segundo?**__-Pregunto mientas que sus ninjas oscuros asentían para vergüenza de la chica._

_Asuka: ¡A-A-Así es como funciona la transformación ninja!_

_Kamaitachi: __**¿De verdad? Vaya, los ninjas de hoy en día son unos pervertidos.**__\- Comento aumentando la vergüenza de la chica._

_Asuka: ¡C-C-C-Como sea! ¡Ahora me encargare de ti y no permitiré que dañes a nadie más!_

_Kamaitachi: __**Je, eso quiero verlo.**__\- Dijo para levantar una de sus manos y tirarla para adelante.- __**Ataquen.**_

_Ante la simple orden, los ninjas oscuros corrieron en dirección a Asuka, quien saco dos katanas y se puso en pose de batalla._

* * *

-Fin del Flash back-

Luego de eso, Asuka peleo contra los ninjas negros, y aunque fue difícil, fue capas de derrotarlos con algo de dificultad. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema yacía en Kamaitachi, cuyo poder destructivo superaba fácilmente a Asuka. A parte de eso, sus ataques a penas podían hacerle daño.

La joven ninja era más rápida que el monstruo, pero sus ataques eran un problema y con el transcurso de la batalla, ella se fue cansando de a poco. Llego el momento donde ella fue ralentizando sus movimientos y Kamaitachi fue capaz de atacarla.

Ella recibió tanto daño que perdió fuerzas y la barrera se dispersó mientras que su ropa volvía a la normalidad con su uniforme de la escuela Hanzo, pero hecha tirones. Ahora Asuka apenas podía mantenerse consciente y miro a Kamaitachi con una mirada afilada, pero el monstruo ni se inmuto por ella.

Kamaitachi: **Ja, y pensar que los ninjas de hoy en día serian así de débiles.**\- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la chica con paso lento.- **Diste buena pelea, pero es inútil…te ha llegado tu final.**

Asuka vio con terror como Kamaitachi levanto sus manos mientras que las cierras de sus brazos brillaban. Ella cerro los ojos para no ver mientras lloraba un poco.

Asuka: Todas…lo siento por fallar…-Dijo preparada para su fin…que nunca llego.

Antes de que Kamaitachi lanzara su ataque, unas shuriken de energía purpura volaron hacia él y lo golpearon deteniendo su ataque. Luego, unas bombas de humo golpearon el área entre Asuka y Kamaitachi, segándolos a ambos.

Asuka: (¿Bombas de humo…?¿Kiriya-sensei?)-Se pregunto mientras sentía como alguien la tomaba en su brazos.

El monstruo se enojó por esto y lanzo unas cuchillas voladoras hacia adelante. Sin embargo, no golpearon nada.

Kamaitachi:** ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡A donde fue!?**-Se pregunto mirando de una lado a otro y en eso miro arriba que a una de sus lados había dos figuras. El reconoció que una de ellas era Asuka siendo cargada en brazos de alguien, pero no sabia quien era el que la cargaba ya que le estaba dando la espalda.- **¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!?**

¿?: ¿Quién soy?-Repitió la pregunta la misteriosa figura.

Asuka fue recuperando fuerzas y fue mirando quien la cargaba…y abrió los ojos al ver que era alguien en una extraña armadura purpura. Ella vio que en su casco tenia una estrella ninja en el medio y su forma de sacarla de allí eran métodos ninjas, por lo que supuso que también lo era, pero no sabía quién es.

La figura con armadura bajo a Asuka y la dejo sentada en el suelo apoyándola con un árbol cercano para luego girarse al monstruo.

¿?: Yo soy quien defiende a las personas de entre las sombras, pero no teme a salir a la luz. Mi nombre esta escrito como filo del corazón. Yo soy…¡Kamen rider Shinobi!

Asuka: ¿Kamen rider…Shinobi?-Murmuro mirando al ninja blindado de color morado y en eso reconoció sus características de la armadura como las que su profesor describió. Ella no podía creer que el tipo que su profesor mención que ocasionaba problemas estuviera justo frente a ella.

Por su parte, Rentaro estaba mirando al monstruo con una mirada fija y de enojo. Llego en el momento en que Kamaitachi alzo sus brazos. El de inmediato actuo y lo ataco para detenerlo mientras le lanzo un par de kunais con bombas de humo unidas para cubrir su entrada y sacar a la chica de allí.

El estaba enfadado al ver como trato a la chica que lo guio gentilmente por la escuela y el camino al restaurante. No podía perdonar al monstruo por atacar a una persona inocente y que no se pudiera defender. Por lo que lo haría pagar.

Kamaitachi: **Oh~. Con que tu eres el misterioso ninja que nos a estado atrasando con nuestros planes ¿Eh?**-Comento mirando al ninja blindado.- **Pues…si acabo contigo, evitaremos futuros retrasos.**

Rentaro: Pues eso no será tan fácil.

Kamaitachi: **¡Ya lo veremos!**-Exclamo para alzar sus manos hacia al lado y una neblina oscura salió formando un grupo de ninjas oscuros.- **¡Al ataque!**

Con el grito de batalla, Kamaitachi junto a sus secuaces corrieron hacia Shinobi, quien saco la espada de su espada y la tomo para correr en su dirección. La batalla había comenzado.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una de las partes del distrito comercial se podían ver a Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Hibari y Yagyu caminando por los alrededores. Habían perdido de vista al ninja blindado, por lo que optaron a buscar a Asuka.

Ella no fue con ellas cuando se lanzo la señal de humo, se preguntaron en que estaba metida para no ir a ayudarlas. Pero luego de un rato, escucharon como algunos decían cosas como que fueron atacados por ninjas negros y una extraña creatura con motosierras como brazos.

Las chicas se interesaron y se acercaron en escuchar.

-¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Fuimos atacados por ninjas y un monstruo espantoso!

-Claro, claro. Ahí me dices si ves a Goku.

-¡No estoy jugando! ¡De verdad me ataco una cosa así y no soy el único!-Grito mientas se giraba a ver a unos trabajadores que asentían.

Ikaruga: ¿Ninjas oscuros? ¿Monstruos?-Murmuro de manera analítica.

Katsuragi: Oe, oe, Ikaru. No me vas a decir que le tomaras enserio lo que dijo ese hombre.

Ikaruga: No lo estoy tomando enserio, lo estoy meditando.- Corrigió sin mirarla.

Hibari: Ne, Yagyu-chan. ¿Crees que en verdad haya monstruos?- Pregunto con algo de miedo mirando a la peliblanca con parche.

Yagyu: Si se trata de un monstruo, en ese caso habla de un Yōma, pero ellos siempre matan a todos los que los rodea y no dejarían ningún superviviente, menos varios. Es ovio que algo golpeo a estos hombres.- Explico de manera despreocupada.

Ikaruga la escucho y tuvo que estar de acuerdo, tal vez solo eran delirios de los trabajadores a causa del calor y uno debió gritar algo haciendo que todos imaginen lo mismo.

Pero de repente, todos escucharon una gran explosión. Todos los transeúntes y personas cerca pararon lo que estaban haciendo y vieron como de repente salieron varias figuras.

Ikaruga: ¿¡Pero que…!?-Grito mientras miraba lo que sucedía al igual que la gente cerca.

La pelea de Rentaro con el Yokai era demasiado ruda y el chico se vio obligado a moverse a otro lado. Fue corriendo mientras peleaba con los ninjas con su espada hasta saltar de una especie de barrando o algo parecido y termino cayendo en el distrito comercial junto a los ninjas oscuros.

El rider vio que había gente y se percato como un ninja oscuro fue a atacar a una niña. Su cuerpo reacciono en un instante y apareció frente a la niña mientras usaba su espada para bloquear el golpe del enemigo.

Rentaro: ¡Rápido y huye de aquí!-Le grito mientras pateaba al ninja, pero otros dos aparecieron y tuvo que volver a bloquear el ataque.- ¡Rápido!

-¡S-S-S-SI!-Grito con unas pocas lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar.

Las demás personas se asustaron y corriendo para dejar la zona. Rentaro vio esto y se alegro, pues con esto las personas alrededor no saldrían lastimadas y podría pelear con más libertad.

Rentaro: Bien, es hora de luchar.- Dijo para empujar hacia atrás a los dos ninjas que tenia al frente y de inmediato cortarlos con su espada. Con esto, sus contrincantes se esfumaron como polvo oscuro.

Shinobi empezó un encuentro con su espada cortando a cada uno haciéndolos desaparecer, pero algunos se defendieron y lograron sobrevivir. El guerrero se alejó y apretó un botón de una de las puntas de su Shuriken en su cinturón

**[Futton!]**-Exclamo y de inmediato hizo girar el shuriken para luego dar un golpe hacia arriba en el aire sin darle a nadie.-**[Megaton Ninpo!]**

Un tornado purpura se creó atrapando a los ninjas oscuros, mandándolos a volar mientras giraban y giraban dentro del tornado hasta desaparecer por completo.

Hibari: ¡Es increíble!-Exclamo mientras miraba la pelea.

Ella, al igual que las demás chicas de Hanzo y algunas personas que se quedaron, estaban viendo la pelea con gran impresión. Entre ellas, estaba Asuka, quien recupero parte de su aliento y llego al lugar de la batalla, quedando asombrada por el poder del ninja purpura.

Kamaitachi: **¡Maldito!**-Grito el monstruo apareciendo en escena y de inmediato trato de cortar con sus cierras al rider. Pero este lo escucho gritar, por lo que pudo reaccionar al ataque.- **¡No esquives!**

Rentaro: ¡No pidas imposibles!- Exclamo para sacar de nuevo su espada y detuvo el corte del monstruo, pero este puso fuerzo y empujo hacia atrás al rider, quien rodo por el suelo. Sin embargo, tras unos giros, saco algo y apunto con él a Kamaitachi.- ¡Gama Gama Ju!

Shinobi saco una especie de pistola azul con dorado que parecía un sapo, apunto con ella a Kamaitachi y apretó el gatillo que tenia dejando salir unos disparos de la boca del sapo, los cuales acertaron al monstruo.

Kamaitachi: **¡Oye! ¡Las armas de largo alcance no valen!**-Dijo para lanzar dos cuchillas voladoras, las cuales Shinobi esquivo.

Rentaro: ¡Lo dice el que lanza cuchillas de energía!-Dijo para lanzar más disparos al monstruo, pero este los esquivo.

Luego de eso, Kamaitachi volvió a lanzar dos cuchillas de energía, pero a mayor velocidad. Shinobi permaneció en su lugar y las contuvo en su lugar en el aire, pero fue retrocediendo poco a poco.

Asuka: ¡Oh no!-Grito al ver como el rider iba siendo empujado hacia atrás.

Kamaitachi: **¡jajajaja! ¡Ese es mi poder, mocoso!**-Grito con confianza y se preparo para lanzar otro ataque.

Rentaro: N-No…me…¡Subestimes!-Grito para hacer girar su espada junto a las cuchillas, mandando una a volar mientras la otra permaneció girando en su propio eje delante de él.

Shinobi no perdió tiempo y golpeo la cuchilla delante de él mandándola con Kamaitachi. Este se sorprendió al ver que su ataque se dirigía hacia él y lo bloqueo al igual que el ninja, pero este olvido la segunda cuchilla que fue bajando en dirección al rider, quien la golpeo al tenerla adelante mandándola con el monstruo.

Kamaitachi recibió la segunda cuchilla y cayó al suelo adolorido al recibir su propio ataque.

Hibari: ¡Genial, le esta ganando!-Grito llena de emoción mientras que Katsuragi no podía creer la pelea que estaba viendo, aunque en el fondo admite que es genial. Yagyu con un rostro inexpresivo, pero su único ojo estaba mirando con seriedad. Y finalmente Ikaruga, ella miraba analíticamente al ninja blindado, quien se demostraba que es muy fuerte.

Por otra parte, Asuka miraba la pelea con asombro. Ella peleo contra esa cosa, pero a penas y le hacia daño. Sin embargo, Shinobi estaba dándole gran pelea e incluso iba ganando. Ella estaba muy impresionada por el poder y habilidad del ninja purpura.

Rentaro vio el estado de Kamaitachi y vio la destrucción que habían causado hasta ahora. Kamaitachi se fue levantando de a poco mientras miraba al ninja blindado.

Rentaro: Terminemos esto, no quiero dañar más el lugar de lo que ya esta.-Dijo para sacar el shuriken de su cinturón y colocarlo en su espada para luego apretar un botón que estaba en la hoja.

**[Sa~! Waza!]**

El cuerpo del ninja comenzó a brillar con una luz morada junto su espada mientras que esta decía una y otra vez: "**[Nanja nanja?! Nanja nanja?!]**". Tenia su espada sujetada con su mano derecha, apoyada en su hombro izquierdo y con su mano izquierda junto a la estrella ninja puesta en el arma.

Shinobi: Ninpuo…-Susurro para de un momento para luego girar el shuriken con su mano izquierda.- ¡Ninja Flash no Jutsu!

**[Issen Ninpo!]**

Shinobi se movió a una increíble velocidad mientras dejaba un rastro detrás suyo mientras iba donde Kamaitachi. El ninja empezó a darle miles de cortos al monstruo en todas las direcciones posibles con la misma velocidad con la que se movió.

Todos miraban como el rider atacaba al monstruo y parecía que fuera una película con la reproducción acelerada.

Ikaruga: Mu…Muy rápido…-Susurro asombrada mientras miraba como en 3 segundos, Shinobi ya había dado más de 15 cortes.

Rentaro se puso justo al frente de Kamaitachi y le dio un corte ver diagonal de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha con gran fuerza mientras daba un giro dándole la espalda agachándose un poco.

Kamaitachi: **D-Des…¡Desde cuando un ninja es tan ostentoso~!**-Grito mientras chispas salían de su cuerpo y finalmente exploto.

Asuka vio con los ojos abiertos como el ninja realizo el ataque, pero luego vio como algo saliendo de la explosión. Ella se fijo que era y abrió los ojos al ver que era el shuriken negro que transformo la motosierra en aquella bestia. Sin embargo, mientras esta caía, el color oscuro que tenia se rompió como si fuera una capa de algo y mostro la misma estrella ninja, ero esta vez de color gris acero claro.

Rentaro lo vio y atrapo la shuriken con la mano.

Rentaro: Otro más para ir junto a los demás.-Dijo mientras lanzaba un poco hacia arriba la estrella ninja y la volvía a atrapar. Se dio la vuelta y camino para irse.

-¡Espere!-Grito alguien y Rentaro se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre que se acerco un poco a él. Parecía ser uno de los trabajadores que fueron atacados por Kamaitachi. Este camino un poco hacia adelante y se inclino un poco hacia el ninja.-Muchas gracias por haber destruido a ese monstruo.

Rentaro: No se preocupe. Es mi deber derrotarlos al tener el poder para hacerlo.- Dijo tranquilamente y en eso escucho varios aplausos que venían de la gente que seguía en el área, pero estaban escondidos por la aparición de Kamaitachi.

Rentaro vio como muchos lo elogiaban y admiraron lo que hizo. Estaba agradecido de usar casco y que este ocultara su rostro sonrojado.

-Disculpa, si no es mucha la moleste, ¿Nos puedes decir quien eres?-Pregunto una de las personas y el rider asintió.

Rentaro: (Ya lo he dicho bastante veces últimamente, pero creo que una vez más no me hará daño.)-Pensó mientras juntaba las piernas y se puso de brazos cruzados.- Soy la sombra que protege al mundo desde la oscuridad, pero que no teme salir a la luz. Mi nombre esta escrito como filo del corazón y lucho para proteger a los inocentes. Yo soy…¡Kamen rider…Shinobi!

Tras decir eso, se inclino un poco con las piernas separada, extendió su brazo izquierdo para atrás y puso una mano con dos dedos levantados frente a su casco. Todos se sorprendieron ante la presentación que hizo y Shinobi se paró bien.

Rentaro: Bueno, si no hay nada más que hacer, yo me retiro.-Dijo sacando una bomba de humo y tirándola al suelo donde estaba él.

Una pequeña cortina de humo se creó rodeándolo solo a él y cuando se dispersó…Shinobi ya no estaba. Las personas alrededor se sorprendieron por esto y fueron donde antes estaba el ninja purpura mientras miraban el sitio y luego su alrededor.

Katsuragi: Bueno, eso realmente fue una buena presentación junto a un salida genial.-Admitió con una cara complicada.

Ikaruga: No puedo creer que un ninja realmente haya revelado su existencia a personas normales.-Murmuro con molestia, pues si esto se extendía, no se sabe si el secreto de que aun existen ninjas en el mundo se pueda mantener.

Yagyu: Tranquila, no creo que pase a mayores.-Dijo con calma mirando en donde estaba el ninja blindado.

Hibari: Yo creo que realmente fue genial y es alguien realmente fuerte.- Dijo con brillo en los ojos antes de notar algo.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Asuka-chan?

Asuka: Aquí estoy…-Se escucho la voz de su compañera y todas se giraron para verla, solo para sorprenderse.- ¿Están bien?

Katsuragi: ¡Esa es mi pregunta!-Grito mientras corría a ella.- ¿Qué te paso?

Asuka: Me había encontrado con ese monstruo y pelee con él…pero era demasiado fuerte.- Respondió mientras se apoyaba en la rubia y las demás la ayudaban.- De no ser por Shinobi…no creo estar aquí parada ahora…

Ikaruga: Eso no importa ahora. Lo mejor será llevarte a la escuela para que podamos atender tus heridas.- Sugirió y todas asintieron para irse del lugar, no sin antes la pelinegra dar un ultimo vistazo del lugar donde estaba el rider.- Kamen rider…Shinobi.

* * *

-Ichiban Ramen-

Rentaro: *Suspiro* Estoy cansado.-Dijo mientras se tiraba a su cama.

Luego de derrotar al monstruo comadreja, Rentaro se fue a toda velocidad hasta terminar en unos baños públicos, donde se des transformo y salió del lugar tranquilamente para ir de regreso al restaurante.

Cuando llego, les dijo a ambos que iría a su cuarto a descansar, que tuvo un día con demasiada emoción. Ambos asintieron y dejaron al chico ir a su cuarto.

Rentaro estaba mirando el techo pensando en todo lo que le paso hoy, más en especifico, los encuentros peligrosos y cosas importantes que debia pensar.

Rentaro: (Unos muñecos atacando a un grupo cosplayer, una extraña barrera invisible, el ataque de la sociedad serpiente en Asakusa. Parece que no tendré un día aburrido en esta ciudad.)-Pensó con una sonrisa, pero aun integrado sobre ciertos puntos.

***Tock**Tock**Tock***

Rentaro: ¿Mmh? Pase.-Dijo y la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica castaña.- Miharu nee-san, ¿Qué pasa?

Miharu: El paquete que faltaba acaba de llegar y te lo traje.-Dijo mostrando el paquete.

Rentaro: Oh, eso es genial.-Dijo tomando la caja y abrirla, mostrando un par de consolas y unos mangas de ninjas junto a revistas de ninjas.

Miharu: Jajajaja, si que te gustan los ninjas ¿Verdad?

Rentaro: Pues claro, ellos son geniales. No creo que exista un hombre que no admire a un ninja.-Dijo con una sonrisa y la chica rio por eso.

Miharu: Jajajaja, como tu digas. Solo no olvides tus estudios, ¿De acuerdo?

Rentaro: ¿Acaso eres mi madre?

Miharu: No, pero ella me pidió que me asegurara que no te volvieras un holgazán y un idiota aún más grande de lo que ya eres.

Rentaro: ¡OYE!-Grito enojado mientras miraba como la castaña se dirige a la puerta

Miharu: Descansa bien.

Rentaro: Igualmente.-Dijo mientras miraba como la chica se retiraba.

Rentaro espero unos minutos y fue a la puerta a revisar los alrededores, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. Luego de eso, fue y cerro las ventanas y persianas para luego prender la luz. Fue a la caja y saco un gran rollo de allí para después desenrollarlo y colgarlo en la pared.

Lo que contenía el rollo era un dibujo en blanco y negro de una rana sobre una roca en medio un tranquilo rio con algo de vegetación a su alrededor y una botella calabaza al lado de la roca donde estaba sentado.

¿?: [Fiu~. Por fin algo de aire y luz. Aun no puedo creer que me mandaras aquí por mensajería.]-Dijo el dibujo del sapo en la pintura.

Rentaro: Lo siento mucho por eso, pero sabes que seria malo traerte directamente conmigo. Gama-sensei.- Le dijo al dibujo de la rana con respeto para luego mirarlo fijamente.- Sin embargo, se supone que eres un dibujo ¿no? ¿Acaso puedes respirar?

Gama: [Es una buena pregunta…una que no contestare.]-Comento haciendo que Rentaro casi se callera al oírlo.- [En todo caso, ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día aquí en Asakusa? ¿Algo que contar?]

Rentaro: En realidad…-Murmuro algo complicado desviando la mirada.

Gama: [¿Mmh?]-Inclino la cabeza y Rentaro comenzó a contarle sobre lo que sucedió hoy.

De cómo tras llegar y pasear por la ciudad, sintió algo fuera de lugar y poco después la alarma de su teléfono sonó avisándole de un ataque Yokai. Fue a por él, pero se topo con una especie de campo de fuerza. Entro dentro de esta barrera invisible y se encontró con un grupo de cosplayer siendo atacadas por unos muñecos disfrazados de delincuentes. Como se encontró con Kamaitachi y logro derrotarlo, pero como ataco en el día y termino en una zona poblada, termino siendo visto por la gente.

Gama: [Ya veo.]-Dijo asintiendo un poco y Rentaro se inclino frente a él en el suelo.

Rentaro: Lo siento mucho, se que me dijo que tratara de no revelarme frente a la gente y permanecer oculto lo mejor que pudiera, pero al final deje que me observaran e incluso di mi nombre como Kamen rider Shinobi.-Dijo sintiéndose arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar por la situación.

Gama: [Tranquilízate, no estoy enojado.]-Dijo y Rentaro levanto la cabeza.-[No se podía hacer nada. Ese Yokai apareció en medio del día y ataco a las personas, por lo que tendrías que pelear frente a ellos si o sí. Además, si no le hubieras dado tu nombre como rider, la gente se podría llegar a asustar de que haya alguien como tu rondando por las cercanías. Con lo que hiciste, le diste más seguridad a las personas y esperanza de que serán protegidas de vuelve a aparecer un Yokai.]

Rentaro: ¿De verdad?

Gama: [De verdad. Gracias a lo que hiciste, les diste más esperanza a las personas, cosa que podrá evitar que la sociedad serpiente recolecte energía negativa. Sin embargo, tienes que tener cuidado.]-Dijo con gran seriedad y Rentaro puso atención.- [La esperanza es como un arma de doble filo. Tal como esta puede aumentar la seguridad de las personas, si esta llega a desaparecer, la gente caerá en el pánico y se asustará con aun mayor facilidad. Si te derrotan, la gente caerá en la desesperación y recolectar energía negativa será mucho más fácil para ellos.]

Rentaro: No se preocupe, Gama-sensei. No importa lo difícil que sean las peleas, yo siempre me volveré a levantar.-Dijo con determinación y el dibujo sonrió.

Gama: [Ese es uno de tus buenos puntos…Por cierto, creo que deberías tener cuidado de esas chicas disfrazadas que mencionaste antes.]

Rentaro: ¿Por qué debería?

Gama: [Si esos muñecos las atacaron, debió ser por algo. Además, mencionaste que son fuertes. Tal vez sean más de lo que aparentan.]

Rentaro: Lo tendré en cuenta.-Dijo mientras asentía.

Gama: [Muy bien, por ahora, ve a descansar. Un buen ninja también debe saber el momento para recuperar sus fuerzas y estar listo para el siguiente día.]

Rentaro asintió mientras se levantaba y se cambiaba de ropa poniéndose su piyama que consistiera en un pantalón negro holgado y una polera holgada negra con líneas moradas. Apago la luz antes de ir a la cama y tirarse a ella. Cerro los ojos, pero no antes de dar un ultimo vistazo afuera.

Rentaro: (Espero que Asuka-san este bien.)-Pensó recordando a la chica, pues ella había sido atacada antes.

Rentaro, antes de irse del lugar, fue al lugar donde estaba antes Asuka y vio con sorpresa que no estaba. La busco por los alrededores, pero se fijó que la gente se acercaba y seria malo si lo atrapaban. Decidido irse e ir a la escuela mañana para buscarla. Por ahora, rezaría por su seguridad y que nada malo le haya pasado. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a dormir.

_**Ese fue el día, el día que marco un nuevo inicio. De como los seis legendarios super ninjas regresaron al mundo en la época moderna. Ellos, junto a varios grupos de ninjas jóvenes, comenzaron su travesía de proteger al mundo del malvado líder demonio…Akumu.**_

* * *

**Y listo, la nueva historia que prometí. Vi que muchos estaban más interesados en esta, así que decidí hacerla a parte de que estaba inspirado, pues mi gustan los ninjas. Como habrán visto algunos, el poder y técnicas de Shinobi las saque de Shuriken sentai Ninninger. Esto lo hice al ver que este rider no tenia muy especifico como activa sus poderes y tenia armas de aspecto aburrido, así que decidí poner mis propias ideas para que fuera más fácil entender cómo funciona su poder.**

**A parte de la botella, Rentaro necesita el Shuriken para transformarse en Shinobi, por lo que poderes y forma de activación que venga de estrellas ninjas tendrá sentido. Además, los rider siempre tienen alguna forma alternativa para cambiar de forma y ya tengo ideas para algunas formas y super formas. Como también como las ejecutara.**

**Con el paso de la historia, verán como decidido desarrollar todo y si se preguntan por que puse a seis super ninjas legendarios, tendrán que verde los tres episodios de Kamen rider Shinobi que habían aparecido para entenderlo.**

**Además, quisiera pedir ayuda con el nombre de los 4 últimos riders, pues ya se sabe el nombre de dos, pero necesito a los otros cuatro y que animal o insecto puedo usar para que sea como su forma convocada como la rana de Rentaro.**

**Para el que parece un bombardero pensé en el nombre de "Kamen rider Bakuha".**

**Los que faltan son:**

**Un ninja con mascara verde y que tiene dos colmillos apuntando hacia los ladas que parecen hojas de espadas. Es de color verde y parece que su arma es una guadaña pequeña con cadena.**

**Un ninja marrón que se tiene un casco en forma de punta con una tela rodeando alrededor su cabeza excepto la parte del rostro y parece que sus armas son Kunais con mango en forma de anillo.**

**Un ninja azul con hombreras puntiagudas y parece que su arma es un Sai, como la que usa Raphael de las tortugas ninja.**

**Espero saber de sus ideas pronto. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Una repentina visita al escondite ninja

**Capítulo 2: Una repentina visita al escondite ninja**

* * *

En la cima de un edificio, se encontraban cinco chicas. Cada una de ellas usaba un atuendo distinta a la otra.

-Parece que todas ellas son perfectas para convertirse en maravillosas muñecas.-Dijo una chica de cabello castaño corto y un traje rosado junto a una larga capa blanca para luego reírse un poco de forma disimulada.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo era? La nieta del legendario ninja.- Pregunto una chica rubia a una pelinegra de piel oscura, Homura.

Homura: Digamos que estaba esperando a un guerrero formidable, pero termine decepcionada.-Contesto con calma con su uniforme negro, pero con seis espadas en su espalda en sus respectivas fundas.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh…? No hay absolutamente nada de que temer del instituto Hanzo.-Dijo una chica de cabello verde corto de ojos rojos.- Así que, ¿Por qué no ir a atacar ya a esa escuela?

-Mpf. Es obvio que la paciencia no es tu fuerte.-Dijo una chica de aspecto de una niña vestida con un vestido gótico de cabello largo negro, un parche en el ojo izquierdo con un paraguas negro sobre la cabeza.- Creo que deberíamos dejar que permanezcan felices e ignorantes por ahora. De esa manera iremos al ataque cuando menos lo esperen.

Homura: Si, no puedo esperar a ver la expresión de sus caras cuando nos enfrenten.-Dijo de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, olvide comentar algo que vi cuando esas chicas enfrentaron mis títeres.-Dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro corto.

Homura: ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

-Aunque no lo crean, vi a un ninja en armadura entrar en medio de la pelea y acabar a mis títeres en unos segundos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Un ninja…en armadura?

Dijeron la peliverde y rubia respectivamente en confusión, pero la chica pelinegra se sorprendió por lo que escucho.

-¿¡Un unos segundos!? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No hay forma de que alguien pueda vencer tan fácilmente a sus títeres, Haruka-sama!-Grito la pelinegra dando a conocer el nombre de la chica castaña.

Haruka: Oh, pero es la verdad. Lo vi yo misma como entro de la nada y como se movió rodeado de luz purpura para atacar a cada una de mis marionetas a una velocidad que no había visto antes.- Dijo para luego poner una cara en su rostro mientras se sonrojaba.- El también es tan encantador, ¿Me pregunto en que tipo de marioneta lo podría convertir~?

Homura: Ya veo.-Dijo algo perturbada por la actitud de la castaña.- Pero si te refieres a él, ya lo había visto antes.

Haruka: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?-Dijo un tanto sorprendida.

Homura: Si, aunque en realidad, muchos lo hicieron.-Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y ponía un video.- Miren esto.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron y vieron el video en la pantalla del teléfono. En ella, se mostraba a Shinobi peleando con los ninjas negros y con el monstruo comadreja. Las cuatro se sorprendieron al ver como fue la pelea, en especial las tres que no lo habían visto aún.

Homura: Este video fue tomado por alguien y aún hay muchos más.-Explico mientras las chicas miraban sorprendidas como el ninja morado se movió a una alucinante velocidad para dar miles de cortes en tan solo una cuestión de segundos derrotando al monstruo.

-Valla, se nota que es fuerte.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando las capacidades del ninja.

-Y esa armadura tampoco está nada mal.-Comento mirando el diseño del traje de Shinobi.

-Bah, solo es un tonto presumido de aspecto ostentoso.-Dijo con mirando a otro lado antes de darse cuanta de algo.- Espera, ¿Dijiste que alguien subió este video a internet?

Homura: Así es, y no es el único video que hay sobre él en esa pelea subido a Youtube.-Dijo cerrando el video y guardando el teléfono.

Haruka: Vaya, un ninja mostrándose al mundo. Eso sí que es interesante.-Dijo con un tono divertido en su voz.

-¿Quién crees que sea?-Pregunto la rubia a la morena.

Homura: Ni idea. Traté de seguirlo, pero lo perdí de vista. Es muy rápido.-Dijo con simples antes de mirar a todas con seriedad.- En todo caso, debemos informar de esto a la profesora y al director.

-Muy bien.-Dijeron las cuatro al unisonó y todas saltaron para desaparecer de la vista.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kiriya: Muy bien, Asuka. Necesito que me digas que te paso cuando tu y las chicas se separaron.

Asuka: Si, Kiriya-sensei.-Asintió mientras estaba recostada en un futon en el suelo con parches en la cara y brazos.

Luego de que la batalla entre Kamen rider Shinobi y el monstruo comadreja terminara, las chicas se llevaron a Asuka a la escuela para atender sus heridas. Ella se quedo dormida en el medio del viaje, pues había gastado demasiada energía en su pelea.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al salón, se encontraron con su profesor. Kiriya, al ver el estado de Asuka, de inmediato saco un botiquín para atender las heridas de Asuka. Se alegro al ver que lo que tenía eran cortes leves nada más, pero la chica estaba exhausta.

El profesor a cargo de inmediato quería una explicación de lo sucedido. Ikaruga decidió hablar por todas y comenzar a relatar lo que sucedió. Conto como fueron llamadas por Hibari y Yagyu porque encontraron a unos delincuentes y ella junto a Katsuragi llegaron. Luego de como pelearon con ellos, pero estos seguían levantándose para luego aparecer una Shinobi Kekai alrededor suyo encerrándolas con los matones.

Al pensar que eran ninjas, ellas se transformaron y pelearon. Poco tiempo después de eso, apareció un misterioso ninja morado que protegió a Hibari de ser atacada. En eso, el vio que los delincuentes eran muñecos y los acabo en un instante. Luego de eso, una extraña pistola con aspecto de rana, que el traía, sonó y el se fue a una dirección. Ellas lo siguieron, pero le perdieron de vista. Sin embargo, el apareció de repente peleando con unos ninjas de traje negro para luego combatir a un monstruo con cuchillas de cierra.

Al terminar la explicación, Kiriya se puso analítico mientras anotaba todo mentalmente en su cabeza y decidió ver unas cosas.

Las chicas decidieron quedarse con Asuka hasta que despertara. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que la chica abrió los ojos para alegría de todas. Hibari se lanzo y abrazo a la chica mientras lloraba de alegría.

Katsuragi también la abrazo mientras tentaba un poco uno de sus pechos para la vergüenza de la castaña. Yagyu negó con la cabeza todo esto, ya era como una rutina este tipo de locuras. Ikaruga reprendió a Katsuragi quien se rio de esto y tanto Asuka como Hibari no pudieron evitar reírse.

Le dieron algo de comida a Asuka, pues su estomago rugió un poco. Ikaruga le dio algo liviano para no empeorar su condición. Kiriya regreso y vio que Asuka ya estaba despierta, por lo que no perdió tiempo y le pidió una explicación de lo que sucedió por su lado. Asuka tomo aire y comenzó a relatar.

Asuka: Estaba buscando a algún delincuente para hacer mi trabajo, cuando me encontré con una chica que me había topado en mi viaje de regreso en barco a Asakusa. La ayude para buscar a sus amigas y al ver la señal, trate de separarme sin causarle intriga. Pero no pude. Luego de caminar un rato, llegamos a un cendero cerca de un rio. Tras un rato de caminar, oir gritos de unas personas y vi una rara neblina negra aparecer alrededor de unos trabajadores en la zona.

Kiriya: ¿Neblina negra?- Repitió mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Asuka: Si, pero luego, esa neblina se separó y se convirtió en varios ninjas negros.- Las chicas jadearon ante eso. No podían creer que esos ninjas no fueran humanos.- Pero lo más sorprende vino después.-Todos la miraron diciéndole que prosiga.- Luego de unos momentos, vi como algo andaba volando por la zona y eso era un shuriken de color negro.

Ikaruga: ¿Un shuriken negro?

Asuka: Si. Este estaba volando como si tuviera vida propia. El Shuriken voló hasta que se clavo en una motosierra que estaban usando los trabajadores, la herramienta floto y se transformó en aquel monstruo.

Katsuragi: ¡Momento, momento!-Grito parando a la castaña.- ¿¡Me estas diciendo que ese monstruo era antes una simple motosierra común y corriente!?

Asuka: Se que es difícil de creer, Katsu-nee, pero así fue como paso.

Ikaruga: No dudamos de ti Asuka, solo que es un tanto difícil de creer.-Contesto y todas asintieron.

Kiriya: Por favor, continua.-Dijo y la chica asintió.

Asuka: Bueno, cuando el monstruo apareció, este empezó a atacar a la gente alrededor usando sus cuchillas. Sin embargo, en vez de matarlos directamente, este parecía estar fallando a propósito.

Hibari: ¿Fallando a propósito?

Yagyu: ¿Por qué lo crees?

Asuka: Pues, parecía que tenia control sobre su poder y sabia usarlo, pero no había dañado a nadie severamente. Me parecía que buscaba algo al atacar de esa forma, incluso dijo que temieran a que llegaran a ser cortados por sus cuchillas. Como si…

Kiriya: Estuviera buscando el miedo de la gente en vez de su muerte.-Dedujo con su propia lógica.- Estoy entendiendo la situación más o menos. Así que, ¿luego que paso?

Asuka: Bueno, no pude soportar ver como atacaba a la gente, asi que logre llamar su atención para llevármelo lejos y activar una Shinobi Kekai para atraparlo y pelear con él, pero…

Ikaruga: No pudiste contra él.-Dijo mientras la chica asentía triste.

Asuka: Al principio todo iba bien, pues yo era más rápida que ese monstruo. Sin embargo, me fui agotando y apenas podía manejar sus ataques. Termine en el suelo cansada a su merced, pero antes de que pudiera atacarme, Shinobi apareció y me rescato.

Kiriya: ¿Shinobi? ¿Un ninja?

Asuka: Más exactamente, el ninja purpura que menciono antes, Kiriya-sensei. Dijo que su nombre es Kamen rider Shinobi.

Kiriya: Ya veo, Kamen rider ¿eh?-Se dijo mientras se ponía analítico.- De todas formas, cambiando un poco el tema, con respecto al ataque que tuvo el otro grupo, no había duda que fueron atacados por marionetas.

Ikaruga: ¿Marionetas?

Katsuragi: ¿Marionetas?

Asuka: ¿Marionetas?

Yagyu: ¿Marionetas?

Hibari: ¿Marionetas?

Cada una lo dijo con su propio tono y Kiriya asintió.

[Marionetas: En palabras simples, son muñecos que son controlados por una persona a distancia. También se les conoce como muñecos o titeres.]

Kiriya: Por lo que escuche de ustedes, fueron atacadas por un titiritero calificado y muy experimentado.

Ikaruga: Titiritero…

Katsuragi: ¡Titiritero!

Asuka: ¿¡Titiritero!?

Yagyu: Titiritero…

Hibari: ¿Titiritero?

Volvieron a preguntar con su propia reacción y el profesor de tomo el rostro.

Kiriya: Ugh, ¿Puede dignarse a preguntar solo una persona en representación de todas?-Tras preguntar eso, Ikaruga tomo el mando levantando su mano.

Ikaruga: Entonces, ¿Cuáles son los objetivos de ese titiritero? ¿Por qué nos atacaron?

Kiriya: Eso es imposible de decir por ahora. Por el momento, vuelvan a sus habitaciones y descansen. En especial tú, Asuka.- La chica asintió mientras todos se paraban y se iban. Cuando Kiriya vio que estaba solo, saco una Tablet y vio correos que le enviaron hace poco.- La situación de por si se ve mal, solo espero que esto no empeore.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Dentro de las instalaciones de la academia Hanzo, Rentaro estaba parado al lado de la sala de profesores esperando a su maestro a cargo de su clase. Mientras esperaba, pensó en la batalla de ayer con esos títeres.

Rentaro: (¿Por qué la sociedad serpiente usaría títeres cuando estos son tan débiles? ¿Acaso están explorando otros medios para recolectar energía negativa…? O tal vez, ¿haya alguien más que este metido en esto?)- Pensó viendo las posibilidades que tenia y en eso recordó a esas cuatro chicas.- (¿Tal vez ese grupo cosplay sepa algo?)

El joven estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse. Se giro y vio que un maestro salió de la sala para luego mirar al pelinegro.

-Muy bien, joven Kagura, sígame para que lo lleve a su salón de clases.

Rentaro: Muy bien, estoy a su cargo, Sensei.-Dijo con respeto y el maestro sonrió al ver la humilde actitud del joven.

Ambos partieron y Rentaro se preguntaba como seria su primer día.

* * *

-En las montañas-

Parada encima de una gran roca, estaba Ikaruga en su atuendo ninja que la hacia parecer alguna especie de caballero. Ella se mantuvo en silencio ahí parada con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos de repente con una mirada seria.

Ikaruta: Hiden Ninpo: ¡Oukaensen! (¡Flamas del fénix Chino!)- Exclamo mientras desenfundaba su espada mientras que la silueta de un feliz aparecía atrás de ella y daba cortes en el aire, creando fuego a su alrededor.

En otra parte, Katsuragi estaba corriendo en su forma ninja con sus botas metálicas puestas.

Katsuragi: ¡Aparece, Dragón mío!-Exclamo mientras saltaba de un barranco y la silueta de un dragón chino azul aparecía detrás de ella. La rubia aterriso en el suelo y empezó a girar a su alrededor con sus manos como apoyo.- Hiden Ninpo: ¡Tornado Spindle!- Con eso, ella se envolvió en un tornado muy poderoso mientras giraba.

En una parte cercana, estaba Yagyu en su forma ninja y su paraguas en la mano.

Yagyu: Hiden Ninpo: Nagiharau Ashi.-Dijo mientras abria su paraguas y lo hacia girar en su propio eje. En eso, un calamar apareció rodeado de energía y comenzó a girar en su propio eje creando un tornado que arraso con el terreno debajo de él levantando rocas.

[Hiden Ninpo, es también conocida como invocación ninja. Es una técnica poderosa que materializa una creatura sobrenatural de la mente del usuario.]

Mientras las 3 chicas demostraban sus técnicas, Asuka y Hibari miraban con una sonrisa de asombro mientras que Kiriya asintió feliz con la cabeza por sus resultados. Las tres chicas terminaron y fueron caminando hacia el otro grupo, quienes los estaban esperando.

Kiriya: Excelente rendimiento, Ikaruga, Katsuragi. Yagyu, con su calamar, también estuvo impresionante como de costumbre.- Felicito asiendo sonreír a las tres.

Asuka: Calamar, ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Ikaruga: Kiriya, sensei es bastante adulador.- Comento al ver la confusión de su compañera.

Kiriya: ¡jajajajajajaj!- Se rio para luego mostrarse avergonzado.- Ikaru, halagarme no te llevara a ninguna parte.- Dijo sacándole un suspiro a la mencionada.- Ahora…¡Asuka, Hibari!

Asuka/Hibari: ¡H-Hai!

Kiriya: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Pueden lograrlo esta vez?

Asuka: Lo…lo intentare.-Dijo aun sintiéndose insegura.

Hibari: A-Ano, Kiriya-sensei.

Kiriya: ¿Qué pasa, Hibari?

Hibari: Puedo invocar cualquier cosa que desee, ¿Cierto?-Ante la pregunta, Kiriya se puso un poco serio.

Kiriya: No importa si la criatura existe o no en la tierra. Sin embargo, sus habilidades innatas, o sencillamente, su compatibilidad, jugara un papel importante en la invocación. Incluso invocando al azar puede…

Hibari: ¡Estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo y finalmente escogí uno!-Exclamo con una sonrisa interrumpiendo a su profesor.- ¡Elegí a una criatura con la que pueda ser muy buenos amigos!

Kiriya: Ou~. Entonces, ¿Por qué no intestas convocarlo?

Hibari: ¡Hai~!- Con eso dicho, ella fue a la orilla de un barranco. Ella se volteo hacia los demás y cerro sus ojos mientras gruñía ligeramente demostrando que estaba concentrándose en una sola cosa.

Asuka: ¡Hibari-chan esta tomando esto inusualmente en serío! ¿Qué esta intentando invocar?

Katsuragi: Algo para ser amigos, ¿Eh? ¡Espero que sea algo atrevido!

Ikaruga: No entiendo de lo que estas hablando.-Comento ante la actitud de la rubia.

Yagyu: Buena suerte, Hibari.-Dijo mientras una corriende de viento pasaba por el lugar.

Hibari: (Por favor, aparece.)- Pidió con las manos juntas y en eso ella sintió algo al lado suyo, lo que la hizo sonreír.- ¡Aquí esta grito!- Grito viendo a un gigantesco…

Asuka: ¿¡Conejo!?

Ikaruga: ¡A parte de eso, es rosado!- Exclamo tan sorprendida con la castaña.

Hibari se monto en el enorme conejo rosado y este salto hacia las montañas. Este fue avanzando mientras la chica sonreía. Sin embargo, el conejo estaba destruyendo muchas cosas a su paso.

Katsuragi: ¡Increíble!

Ikaruga: A-A pesar de su aspecto, es bastante fuerte.-Comento incrédula ante la vista.

En eso, el conejo dio un salto hacia donde había aparecido para luego desaparecer dejando a la peli rosa aterrizando de rodillas al suelo con una sonrisa.

Hibari: Jaja~¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!-Gritaba con gran felicidad mientras que Kiriya se acerco contento.

Kiriya: Hibari. Tu conejo era bastante bueno.

Hibari: ¡Muchas gracias!-Exclamo mientras se paraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Asuka: (Realmente parece que va a alabar a casi cualquier cosa.)-Pensó mirando la actitud de su profesor. Por otra parte, Yagyu se acerco a Hibari y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Yagyu: Lo hiciste, Híbari.-Le dijo haciendo sonreír aún más a la peli rosa mientras todos se iban acercando.

Katsuragi: Un conejito rosa ¿Eh? ¡No puedes hablar sobre conejitos sin que seas una conejita! ¡Por eso tenemos un cosplay de conejita!- Exclamo para de repente sacar un atuendo de conejita sexy de color rojo.

Ikaruga: ¿Cuándo trajiste eso?-Pregunto complicada al ver la vestimenta tan impudorosa.

Katsuragi: Tener listo un disfraz adecuado es un requisito básico para un Shinobi.- Dijo como si fuera natural, cosa que saco un suspiro a la pelinegra.

Asuka: ¡Eso fue increíble, Hibari-chan!

Hibari: ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora es tu turno, Asuka-chan!

Asuka: Ah, E-Eso parece…

Kiriya: Muy bien.-Dijo el profesor asustando algo a la castaña.- Eres la siguiente, Asuka.

Asuka: V-Voy a intentar dar lo mejor de mi.- Dijo algo preocupada, pero iba a hacerlo…o al menos eso pensó.

Asuka se paso dos horas intentando hacer una convocación, pero sin resultados. Medito, hizo un baile, puso sus manos en la cabeza e hizo muchos intentos más para realizar la técnica, pero lo único que salía era un aura verde a su alrededor y nada más

Kiriya: Ya es suficiente, Asuka.-Dijo su profesor llamándola.- Parece que aun no puedes encontrar la creatura que es compatible contigo. Ademas, aun necesitas descansar por la pelea que tuviste ayer.

Asuka: Hai, sensei.-Dijo algo desanimada y Kiriya se acerco a ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Kiriya: Tranquila, este truco es difícil. Se necesita de practica y de encontrar a esa creatura que tenga vinculo contigo para realizar esto.- Dijo haciendo sentir un poco mejor a la chica.- Muy bien, regresen al aula.- Ordeno y todas asintieron.

Ikaruga: Kiriya-sensei.-Pero su llamado detuvo a todos.- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Kiriya: ¿Qué es, Ikaruga?

Ikaruga: ¿Qué paso con el asunto de ese tipo llamado "Shinobi"?-Ante la pregunta, Kiriya suspiro.

Kiriya: Complicado, pero por suerte, la existencia de los ninjas aun permanecerá oculta.- Contesto, pero las chicas aun permanecían confundidas. En eso, el saco una Tablet.- Miren esto.

Las chicas se acercaron y vieron en la pantalla que eran videos de Shinobi peleando con los ninjas oscuros y Kamaitachi de ayer, donde los termino derrotando a todos.

Kiriya: Como pueden ver, la pelea de Shinobi se subió a internet y hay miles de ellos. Por lo que no podemos borrarlos u ocultarlos.

Ikaruga: ¡Pero eso es desastroso!-Grito al ver que con eso la existencia de los ninjas será revelada.

Kiriya: Es cierto…si no fuera por el nombre que el dio a todos.-Dijo para entregar el aparato a la pelinegra con una pagina en particular.

Ikaruga: "El propio Kamen rider de Asakusa, defendiendo la ciudad del monstruo. Kamen rider Shinobi."- Leyó el blog mostrado que tenía como título "Kamen rider Shinobi", la cual ya tenía más de 100.000 seguidores.

Katsuragi: Maldita sea, ¿Más de 100.000 seguidores en menos de un día…? Desearía ser tan popular.- Dijo con un puchero.

Hibari: Oye, ¿Qué significa eso de "Kamen rider"?

Yagyu: "Kamen" significa "enmascarado" y "rider" significa "jinete". En otras palabras, Jinete enmascarado, Hibari.-Respondió con neutralidad.

Asuka: Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo esto no demostrara la existencia de los ninjas en el mundo?

Kiriya: Fácil, pues el se presento como un Kamen rider.-Dijo viendo que la chica seguía sin entender y tomo la Tablet para mostrar videos de otros sujetos en armaduras, mostrándoselos a las chicas.- Verán, los Kamen rider son una leyenda urbana de hace décadas, la cual es cierta. No es la primera vez que uno de ellos aparece en Japón o en el mundo. Ha habido varios artículos sobre ellos luchando con criaturas extrañas.

En eso manipula la Tablet y se los vuelve a mostrar a las chicas. Ellas vieron una torre molino de viento gigante en ruinas.

Kiriya: Esto es una imagen de un suceso que paso hace más de 10 años, donde un grupo de terroristar llamado "NEVER", había lanzado un ataque a una ciudad llamada Fuuto y resulta que su líder dice que es un Kamen rider, y se dijo que el propio Kamen rider de esa ciudad había derrotado a su líder.- Dijo para mostrar un video de como un sujeto en armadura blanco fue golpeado por otro que parecía tener seis alas y su armadura estaba dividida en tres colores como franjas, siendo su lado derecho verde, el centro dorado y la izquierdo de color negro.

Hibari: ¡WAU~!

Kiriya: Además…-En eso volvió a manipular el aparato.- Años después de eso, apareció un incidente donde todo el mundo fue rodeado por una rara maleza que crecía rápidamente en cualquier parte junto a la aparición de monstruos. Sin embargo, todo fue succionado y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Según se sabe, un Kamen rider fue el que lo detuvo.

Ikaruga: Entonces, la gente en vez de pensar en la existencia de los ninjas, piensan que apareció un nuevo rider justiciero.

Kiriya: Exactamente.-Dijo viendo la buena deducción de su alumna.

Yagyu: ¿Pero la gente no le extrañara que el rider sea un ninja?

Kiriya: No lo harán, pues existen muchos riders con temas diferentes.

Hibari: ¿Qué tipo de temas?-Pregunto curiosa, pues esto de los rider le interesó mucho.

Kiriya: Bueno, hay un rider que parece un escarabajo, uno que parece un vampiro y también apareció uno que era un mago enjoyado. A parte de ellos, estuvieron uno que es un astronauta, un samurái con tema de naranja, uno que parecía un personaje de videojuego y muchos más.

Ikaruga: Oh, eso son…temas muy variados.-Murmuro mientras se imaginaba a algunos de ellos.- Entonces, ¿Se sabe quienes son realmente estos riders?

Kiriya: No tenemos algo como eso. Estos rider son tan buenos escondiéndose en las sombras como nosotros, por lo que sus identidades son desconocidas incluso para nosotros. Hubo un rider que se relevó su identidad al publico, sin embargo, este perdió sus poderes y ahora es un oficial de policía muy famoso en su ciudad.

Ikaruga: ¿De verdad?- Pregunto sorprendida ante este hecho.

Katsuragi: Vaya, ahora estoy interesada en conocer a estos tipos.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras el profesor proseguía.

Kiriya: Y bueno, pues como parece que este rider ahora esta en esta ciudad, se nos encomendó la misión de encontrarlo y determinar si es una amenaza o no.

Asuka: ¿Eh? ¡Pero Sensei!-Grito haciendo que todos la miraran.- Ese rider salvo a las personas y a una niña que se encontraba en el lugar. No creo que sea mala persona.

Kiriya: No se sabe, Asuka. Como dije, ha habido varios Kamen rider…pero no todos pelearon por la justicia.- Dijo captando el interés de todos.- Como ese líder terrorista, ha habido Kamen rider que han luchado por su propio interés o querer adueñarse de algo. Incluso ha habido unos que han matado gente.-Explico impactando a las chicas.- Es por eso, hasta saber sus verdaderas intenciones, se mantendrá como una amenaza potencial que debe ser capturado.

Asuka: No creo que sea una amenaza…-Murmuro mirando el suelo.- Cuando ese monstruo me iba a matar, el apareció y me salvo, incluso escuche su voz molesta al ver mi estado.- Fue hablando mientras recordaba al ninja blindado y sus acciones.- No creo que alguien que se moleste al ver a una persona herida y que se arriesgue para salvar a un niño sea una amenaza.

Kiriya: También creo eso, pero ordenes son ordenes. Es por eso que debemos encontrarlo si podemos. Sin embargo, hay una cosa más que debo anunciar.- Dijo tomando la atención de todas.- No tienen permiso para hacer contacto con forasteros por ahora.

Asuka: ¿Forasteros?

Yagyu: ¿Es debido a las marionetas?- Esa pregunta hicieron que todas captaran la intención de su profesor.

Kiriya: Así es.

Katsuragi: Je, No importa cuantos sean, ¡Les pateare el trasero!

Kiriya: Katsuragi.-Hablo con voz tranquila, pero demandante que asusto a la rubia.- Esto es una orden

Katsuragi: ¡Entendido!-Asintió y todas se fueron al salón.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En las duchas, Asuka se estaba bañando mientras trataba de relajarse. Se sentía triste por no lograr la técnica de invocación y además…tampoco el asunto de que Shinobi sea tratado como una amenaza.

Ella recuerdo el momento en que pensó que todo estaba perdido, lista para partir de este mundo. Sin embargo, el ninja blindado apareció y la salvo. El peleo con el monstruo en su lugar y ella lo siguió quedando impresionada con su poder. Aunque se sentía alegre de que salvo a la gente, tenia un sentimiento de inferioridad.

Ella también combatió con ese monstruo, pero casi ni le hizo daño, en cambio él lo hizo con suma facilidad. Recordó como salvo a esa niña y le parecía mal que fuera tratado como una amenaza, aunque no se podía negar mucho ese hecho.

Si ella casi no pudo rasguñar al monstruo mientras que ese ninja lo hizo con facilidad, podría ser un peligro para los demás ninjas si este los ataca. Ella pensó que si fuera más fuerte, tal vez eso no hubiera pasado, pero era incapaz de hacer lo mismo que su compañeras.

Asuka hizo unas poses de manos para luego suspirar.

Asuka: ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

¿?: No hay necesidad que seas impaciente.- Dijo una voz sorprendiendo a Asuka y ella se volteo para ver quién era.

Asuka: Ikagura-san.-Dijo al ver a la pelinegra con solo una toalla envuelta cubriendo su cuerpo. Ella entro en la ducha de al lado y encendió el agua caliente para ducharse.

Ikaruga: Apresurarte solo conducirá a que te preocupes en vano, Asuka-san.-Sugirió mientras que la castaña cortaba el agua de su lado.

Asuka: Puedo imaginarme en muchas cosas que me gustan, pero simplemente no funciona.-Dijo con decepción mientras se secaba el pelo.- Um, Ikaruga-san, ¿Cómo podría elegir algo como una brocheta de pollo…?

Ikaruga: Es un fénix Chino.-Corrigió asustando un poco a la chica.

Asuka: ¡Lo siento!-Se disculpo, pero al pelinegra ni parecía ofendida y esta la miro mientras se lavaba el cabello.

Ikaruga: Simplemente ocurrió.

Asuka: ¿Así de simple?

Ikaruga: Sí, y creo que así es para todas. Es por eso que estoy segura de que pronto sabrás que tipo de invocación es la que te conviene.

Asuka: Hai.-Asintió contenta por las palabras de su amiga.

Ikaruga: No te preocupes. Eres la nieta de Hanzo-sama. Ten más confianza.- Ante esas palabras, la chica se quedo congelada unos segundos antes de sonreír.

Asuka: Cierto. El abuelo se reiría de mi si algo así me desmotivara.

Ikaruga: Bien, ese es el espíritu.-Dijo con una sonrisa y Asuka rio un poco para retirarse.

Cuando cerro la puerta, puso una expresión más triste mientras se terminaba de secar y comenzó a ponerse la ropa.

Asuka: Aunque me digan eso…-Murmuro mientras se ponía la camisa y se agachaba para mirar un par de espadas cortas y tomarlas con su mano.- Abuelo.

* * *

-Flash back-

_En una habitación cerrada, se podían ver a dos personas. Esas personas eran Asuka, un poco más joven, y un anciano de gran bigote y barba, quien es el abuelo de la chica, el gran ninja Hanzo. Entre ellos, había un par de katanas cortas en sus fundas encima de una caja._

_Hanzo: Solía esgrimir estas dos espadas cortas mientras estaba en servicio activo.-Dijo mirando a Asuka con una mirada seria.- Utilízalas para dedicarte a tu entrenamiento._

* * *

-Fin del Flash back-

Asuka recordó las palabras de su abuelo tomando las espadas con mayor firmeza.

_**Hanzo, el abuelo de Asuka, es un maestro de las artes ocultas, conocido por todos los Shinobis. Establecido un equipo de agentes conocidos como "Unidad Shinobi" en la primera división del servicio secreto del gabinete. Para reconocer sus logros y motivar a los estudiantes a seguir su ejemplo, esta academia fue nombrada como "Hanzo" en honor a su legendario legado.**_

Asuka se termino de vestir y salió del vestuario para entrar a la sala principal.

Asuka: (Tengo que trabajar duro para que el abuelo no se sienta avergonzado de mí. Y también…para no perder contra ese tipo de monstruo de nuevo.)- Se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba, pero de repente…se pie fue tomado.- ¿Eh…?

Quien la tomo fue Katsuragi, quien estaba en traje de baño de dos piezas azul en una pequeña piscina inflable llena de agua. Pero no era la única. Hibari también en la piscina en un traje de baño de una sola pieza rosada y Yagyu estaba sentada en otra piscina inflaba, pero vacía, con un traje de baño celeste con lunares blancos.

Katusragi tiro el pie de Asuka haciéndola caer dentro de la piscina con agua, empapándola por completo con los pies afuera.

Katsuragi: Asuka, deberías estar aquí jugando con nosotras.

Asuka: ¡Katsu-nee!-Grito un poco mientras se levantaba mirando a la rubia.

Hibari: ¡Es divertido, Asuka-chan!-Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo el símbolo de la paz con una mano, pero la castaña no estaba contenta.

Asuka: ¡Justo acababa de cambiarme de ropa!

Katsuragi: Solo tienes que cambiarte de ropa de nuevo. ¡Yo puedo ayudarte!-Exclamo mientras tomaba los pechos de Asuka por la espalda y los masajeaba con su manos.

Asuka: ¡Yo misma puedo hacerlo!-Grito tratando de liberarse, pero Katsuragi era muy tenas.

Katsuragi: Vamos, ¡Déjame desnudarte!- Grito contenta mientras empezaba a quitarle la ropa a Asuka, quien gritaba por ayuda. Todo sucedía mientras que Hibari miraba con una sonrisa y Yagyu igual con su paraguas abierto cubriéndose de las gotas de agua que salpicaban ellas.

Yagyu: ¿Eres un viejo verde?-Comento con una sonrisa mientras oia los gritos de ayuda de la castaña, quien ahora se le había quitado la camisa y la rubia iba por la siguiente pieza.

Hibari se empezó a reir un poco, pero en eso noto algo.

Hibari: Oigan, ¿Escuchan eso?-Pregunto mientras Katsuragi y Asuka se detenían y Yagyu miraba a la peli rosada.

Asuka: ¿Escuchar qué?

Hibari: Escuchen, pongan atención.-Dijo poniendo sus manos al lado de sus orejas para escuchar mejor y todas guardaron silencio.

Con eso, escucharon algo. Todas se concentraron para escucharlo mejor y notaron que este ruido se hacía más fuerte.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAh.

Asuka: Eso es…¿Un grito?

¿?: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-De repente, el grito se volvió más fuerte y vieron como en la entrada se giró y salió de ahí una persona.- Auch.

La persona cayo al suelo y se fue levantando de a poco mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

¿?: Ou~, ¿Por qué había un tobogán en una sala de té?-Se dijo la persona para girarse y ver a las chicas, sorprendiendo a todas. Este se quedo mirándolas, pero miro a alguien en especifico.- ¿Asuka-san?

Asuka: ¿Rentaro…kun?-Miro perpleja al chico que conoció ayer en el barco y como había ingresado a su salón.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

Las clases habían terminado y Rentaro estaba solo vagando sin rumbo por el campus mientras estaba aburrido. Tratar de hacer amigos en su clase era difícil al ser el chico nuevo. Había estudiantes que se habían ido, otros estudiando o haciendo actividades en sus Clubes.

Rentaro: Apesta ser el chico nuevo, no hay nadie que quiera conversar conmigo. Ahora lo único que tengo para hacer del día es la tarea e ir a ayudar al restaurante.- Dijo algo desanimado, pero su aburrimiento termino cuando camino cerca del edificio viejo de la escuela.

*BRILLO*

Rentaro: ¿Eh?- Miro de donde provino el brillo y saco la botella que contiene sus poderes como Shinobi.- ¿Por qué estas brillando?- Pregunto y en eso recordó algo que le dijo Gama poco tiempo después de transformarse en rider.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Gama: [Escúchame, Rentaro.]- Hablo el dibujo con seriedad mirando al joven.- [El "Shinobi Hyoutan" no es solo una herramienta que te permite transformarte en Kamen rider Shinobi.]_

_Rentaro: ¿No lo es?_

_Gama: [No, esa botella es un objeto místico que tiene su propia mente. Ella escoge quien es digno de liberar y utilizar el poder que tiene. A parte de eso, también te ayudará y dará conocimientos para guiarte en tu sendero como ninja]_

_Rentaro: Vaya, yo creí que esta botella solo me daba la armadura…_

_Gama: [Que hayas visto lo que pueda hacer algo, no significa que entiendas todo sobre ella. Puede haber objetos o personas que oculten secretos mayores de los que crees.]_

* * *

-Fin del Flash back-

Rentaro recordó eso y se pregunto si la botella quería decirle algo. En eso ve que su respuesta es respondida cuando la botella se rodea de un aura morada y crea un kunai astral apuntando en una dirección.

Rentaro: ¿Quieres que vaya al viejo edificio?- Pregunto y la botella brillo aun más en respuesta.- Pero no puedo, dijeron que el ingreso a ese edificio esta prohibido.-La botella creo más kunais astrales apuntando al edificio mientras brillaba con mayor intensidad, casi cegadoramente.- ¡Ok, ok, ok! ¡Iré! ¡Pero ya para con eso!

La botella dejo de brillar y Rentaro suspiro mientras caminaba para entrar en el edificio apuntado. El llego a la puerta e ingreso mientras era guiado por la botella, la cual tenía un kunai Astra apuntando direcciones como si fuera una brújula.

Rentaro: Este lugar es un poco escalofriante.-Murmuro mirando como el lugar parecía desolado y con telarañas, demostrando que nadie a estado aquí.

La botella siguió guiando al chico mientras brillaba con mayor intensidad, como diciéndole que se acercaba a donde quería que fuera. Camino por un rato hasta llegar a un salón de té.

Rentaro: ¿Esto es lo que me querías mostrar? ¿¡Pero si no hay nada ni nadie aquí!?

*BOFETADA*

La botella había materializado una mano astral y abofeteo al chico con fuerza, dejándole una mejilla roja. Luego de eso, apunto a una pared en la sala de té.

Rentaro: ¿La pared? ¿Por qué apuntas a ese lugar?-Pegunto mientras se acercaba a la pared señalada y la acariciaba un poco para ver se tenia algo, para ver que no tenia nada en particular.- Sabes, me gustaría que fueras más….¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Grito mientras sentía que caía.

Lo que paso fue lo siguiente. Cuando Rentaro miro la botella para quejarse con la botella, este se giró dándole la espalda a la pared, luego de eso, por costumbre, se recostó hacia atrás para usar la pared como apoyo. Pero al hacer eso, su peso hizo que la puerta secreta se girara dejando caer al joven rider.

Este fue cayendo por un tobogán mientras giraba y daba vueltas. Luego de un rato de caer, este toco suelo, sintió chocar con otra pared, la cual también giro haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras rodaba. Al detenerse, se fue levantando de a poco mientras le dolía el cuerpo.

Rentaro: Ou~, ¿Por qué había un tobogán en una sala de té?-Se dijo para girarse y ver a unas chicas hermosas con cuerpos que darían lujuria a los hombres. Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas y el también, pero en eso miro a alguien familiar.- ¿Asuka-san?

Asuka: ¿Rentaro…kun?-Murmuro mientras que el chico se sorprendía de ver a la castaña.

Rentaro: Vaya, no pensé que nos volviéramos a encontrar tan pronto y menos de esta forma y…-Se detuvo al ver como estaban todas.

Tres de cuatro chicas estaban con trajes de baño y otra con su uniforme, pero sin camisa. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue como la rubia estaba montada sobre Asuka y tenia lo que parecía ser su ropa. Pensó en las posibilidades hasta dar con una.

Rentaro se inclino de manera respetuosa mientras ponía una mano al pecho como un mayordomo.

Rentaro: Mis más sinceras disculpas por interrumpir su momento. Me iré para que sigan con lo suyo.

Asuka: ¿Momento interrumpido…seguir con lo nuestro?-Murmuro confundida para luego captar. Ella vio que no tenia camisa y que lo único que cubría sus activos era su sostén, luego como Katsuragi la estaba montando. Esta clase de situación era como la de una pareja enamorada.- ¡T-T-T-Te equivocas, Rentaro-kun! ¡No estamos en esa clase de relación!

Rentaro: Tranquila Asuka-san, en la sociedad que vivimos ahora… esta clase de amor esta permitido.- Dijo con una brillante sonrisa y un pulgar en alto mientras que por un instante, uno de sus dientes soltó un pequeño destello.

Asuka: ¡NO ESTOY METIDA EN ESA CLASE DE RELACION! ¡NO BATEO POR ESE LADO! ¡Y DEJA ESA CARA DE:¡ "No tienes que negarlo, todo esta bien." ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO~!-Grito tan fuerte que pareciera que toda la escuela la habría escuchado y con una cara tan roja como el de cráneo rojo de marvel.

Katsuragi: ¡Un momento, un momento!-Dijo mientras se paraba y miraba a la castaña.- Asuka, ¿Conoces a ese tipo?

Asuka: ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Lo conocí cuando regresaba a Asakusa y lo ayude mostrándole la escuela.-Respondió recuperándose un poco de su estupor y vio como Yagyu se puso entre sus amigas y Rentaro.

Yagyu: ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-Pregunto con una mirada afilada.- Se supone que este lugar está oculto.

Rentaro: Uh~, bueno…Estaba caminando sin ningún rumbo por la escuela y vi este edificio. Me dio curiosidad por como era y entre hasta llegar al salón de té. Me apoyé sobre una pared y, antes de darme cuenta, me caí por una especie de tobogán que me arrojo aquí. Y eso sería todo…creo.

Ikaruga: No creas que nos engañaras con eso.-Dijo la pelinegra entrando en escena mientras se ponía junto a sus amigas.- ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Eres un espía? ¿Para quién trabajas?

Rentaro: Soy Kagura Rentaro, nuevo estudiante de la academia Hanzo, trabajo en un restaurante de Ramen ¿Y porque preguntas si soy un espía? ¿Acaso este lugar es una agencia secreta o que?-Contesto con sinceridad, pero cayeron a oídos sordos por tres chicas, en especial la pelinegra que era terca hasta los huesos.

Yagyu: Esto es inútil.-Dijo y levanto una mano con un pergamino en su otra mano.- ¡Shinobi Kekkai!

Una barrera se formo alrededor de ellos llevándose a un área diferente. Los únicos que estaban dentro eran las chicas de Hanzo y Rentaro.

Rentaro: ¿Q-Que es esto?-Pregunto mirando a su alrededor como el paisaje cambio pareciendo más grande y el cielo de un color amarillo.- ¿Acaso este lugar es la dimensión desconocida?

Asuka: No, no lo es. Aunque puedo entender que lo confundas con algo así.-Contesto algo complicada por la reacción del chico.

Rentaro: Ano~, ¿Porque siento que estoy en problemas?

Katsuragi: Pues porque lo estas.-Respondió mirando al chico lista para luchar.

Por su propia parte, las únicas que no estaban dispuestas a pelear eran Asuka y Hibari, quienes no vieron esto muy bien.

Asuka: Uh~…Chicas, ¿Creo que podemos solucionar esto hablando?

Hibari: Si, no podemos simplemente atacarlo.

Ikaruga: El ya conoce nuestra ubicación y no podemos permitir que salga con lo que sabe.

Rentaro: Un momento. Chicas amenazadoras, una especie de base secreta, no quieren que me vaya porque ahora se de este lugar.-Fue enumerando mientras abría más y más los ojos para mirar a la castaña.- Asuka-san, no me digas que tu y tus amigas son…son…-Fue hablando mientras retrocedía hasta apuntar al grupo.- ¡Son parte de un grupo de la mafia!

Al escuchar eso, Asuka y sus amigas tropezaron ligeramente al ver lo que pensó el chico antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

Ikaruga: ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Somos shinobis! ¡Ninjas en entrenamiento!

Rentaro: ¿Eh? ¿Ninjas?-Murmuro confundido y la pelinegra se tapo la boca al ver lo que había soltado.- Esperen, ¿¡Realmente son ninjas!? ¿¡Verdaderas Kunoichis!?

A las chicas les salió una gran gota de sudor por como ellas mismas soltaron el secreto y por la reacción del chico.

Katsuragi: Y ahí va nuestro secreto. Gracias, Ikaru.- Dijo sarcásticamente mirando a su amiga, quien tenía la cabeza agachada.

Ikaruga: Ugh, que descuido más torpe de mi parte.-Dijo con el ánimo abajo.

Katsuragi: Bueno, ¿¡Que mas da en este punto! ¡A él!-Exclamo y Ikaruga y Yagyu asintieron.

Ikaruga/Katsuragi/Yagyu: ¡Shinobi Tenshin!-Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo mientras sus ropas se rompían y cambiaban a otras quedando con sus atuendos ninjas.

Aunque decir ninja era la cosa, a Rentaro no le parecía eso. El se quedo pasmado al ver su transformación, ¡Estuvieron prácticamente desnudas por un segundo! Y gracias a su entrenamiento que recibió de Gama-sensei, su vista era más aguda que antes. ¡Lo que le permitió ver las claramente en el momento del cambio!

Rentaro: ¿¡Q-Q-Que pasa con eso!?-Grito tras ver que las chicas terminaron ya con sus ropas listas y el se tapo los ojos.- ¿¡Esas son transformaciones!? ¡Esos son prácticamente cosplays! ¿¡Y que paso con ese acto nudista de hace un momento!? ¡Básicamente se desnudaron frente a alguien por un segundo!

Las tres, al escuchar sus palabras, se ruborizaron, en especial la pelinegra al ver que en verdad se desnudo frente a un hombre. Las tres lo miraron de mala forma.

Ikaruga: ¡E-Ese es el proceso de nuestra energía individual! ¡Ni siquiera pienses que fue para tu diversión o alguna clase de servicio!- Grito mientras usaba sus brazos para taparse el cuerpo.

Yagyu: Pervertido.- Murmuro algo ruborizada mirando enojada al chico.

Rentaro: ¡N-No soy un pervertido! ¡Ustedes son las pervertidas al quitarse la ropa frente a un hombre!- Dijo aun con las manos en la cara.

Katsuragi: Bueno, eso no cambia el hecho de que daremos una pequeña lección al entrar en este lugar y como bono, nos desquitaremos por ver nuestros cuerpos.- Dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Rentaro: Espera, ¿Qué?- Pregunto para ver a las chicas y en eso vio que faltaba Katsuragi. Miro hacia arriba y encontró a la rubia, quien se dirigía a él para darle una patada. Rentaro reacciono y salto a un lado.- ¡WOU!-Rentaro vio el lugar donde estaba antes, donde ahora esta el pie de la rubia. Vio que el piso literalmente fue aplastado y agrietado por la patada de la chica. El chico la miro con la boca abierta.- ¿¡Tratas de matarme o que!?

Katsuragi: Oh, no te preocupes. Esto no te matara, solo te dejara con varios huesos rotos.

Rentaro: ¡Eso es igual de malo!-Grito para luego sentir que sus instintos se activaban y se agacho, sintiendo como algo fino paso sobre él.

Ikaruga: Tienes buenas reacciones, definitivamente no eres una persona normal.- Dijo mientras tenia una espada en su mano, siendo lo que paso encima del pelinegra.

Rentaro: ¡Esa rubia me quiere golpear y romper mis huesos, mientras que tu me quieres decapitar! ¿¡Que sigue, la esa peliblanca con parche me va apuñalar!?

Yagyu: Leíste mi mente.-Dijo y Rentaro vio como la chica estaba en el aire y cayo a su dirección con una espada en sus manos en dirección a su corazón. El chico se tiro a un lado y giro por el suelo, alcanzando a esquivar el ataque.- Tienes razón, Ikaruga. No es un sujeto normal.

Rentaro: ¡Normal o no, creo que cualquiera reaccionaria rápidamente si ve que su vida corre peligro!-Grito mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

Asuka: Eso es muy cierto.-Comento de acuerdo con el chico, pues si estuviera en su situación también actuaria así de rápido por el simple hecho de poder seguir viviendo.

Hibari: Pero, realmente tienes buenas reacciones.- Dijo mirando como el chico seguía esquivando los ataques de las chicas.

Rentaro: ¡En vez de quedarte a admirar! ¿¡podrías alguna de las dos ayudarme!?-Grito para luego esquiar una patada de Katsuragi.- ¡Por favor, para! ¿¡No podemos hablarlo!?

Katsuragi: ¡No hay nada de que discutir!

Rentaro: ¡Al menos denme un abogado!

Ikaruga: ¡Esto no es un debate judicial!

Rentaro: ¡Tengo derechos como persona y razones por las que vivir!

Yagyu: ¿Siempre eres tan ruidoso?

Las tres chicas siguieron atacando y Rentaro dio un gran salto hacia un lado, alejándose de ellas. Vio que ninguna de ellas lo iba a escuchar, eran demasiado tercas. Y al ver como lo ataban, si no hacia algo, no duda que terminara más de 3 meses dentro de un hospital.

Rentaro: Parece que no tengo otra opción.-Dijo para sacar de entre su ropa el "Shinobi Hyoutan" y alzarlo hacia adelante, confundiendo a las chicas.

Ikaruga: ¿Una…botella calabaza?-Murmuro ladeando la cabeza confundida.

Katsuragi: ¿Para qué sacas eso? ¿Acaso tienes sed?

Rentaro: No exactamente, esta es mi herramienta para pelear.

Yagyu: ¿Y como te ayudara una botella en eso?

Rentaro: ¡Así!-Grito quitando la tapa y vertiendo su contenido en su cintura, convocando el [Shinobi Driver], que se pegó a su cintura, y el [Shuriken Starter], la cual tomo con su mano.

Yagyu: ¿Eh?

Ikaruga: ¡Eso es!

Yagyu: ¿¡No puede ser!?

Asuka: ¿Ese cinturón es…?

Hibari: ¿Puede ser que él sea…?

Cada una reacciono de forma diferente, pero Rentaro no le prestó atención e hizo sus movimientos para luego ponerse en una pose ninja.

Rentaro: ¡Henshin!-Grito colocando el Shuriken Starter en el cinturón y lo hizo girar.

**[Dare ja!? Ore ja!? Ninja! Shinobi Kenzan!]**

Rentaro se transformo en Kamen rider Shinobi, lo que causo varias reacciones para las chicas de Hanzo.

Katsuragi: ¡De ninguna manera!-Grito sorprendida.

Ikaruga: Él es…-Hablo aturdida.

Yagyu: Kamen rider Shinobi.-Dijo con una expresión neutral, pero estaba impactada.

Asuka: Rentaro-kun es…¿¡Kamen rider Shinobi!?-Grito en total shock.

Hibari: ¡Sí! ¿¡Quien pesaría que lo encontraríamos tan rápido…o él nos encontrara a nosotras!?-Grito con emoción y una sonrisa.

Las chicas miraron al rider por un momento mientras el hacia estiramientos y calentamientos para finalmente mirar a las chicas.

Rentaro: Shinobi se escribe como filo y corazón. Yo soy…¡Kamen rider Shinobi!-Grito haciendo su pose característica

Katsuragi: Genial. El espía pervertido resulto ser el ninja blindado, lo que significa que no tenemos que ir a buscarte y ya sabemos como eres bajo ese casco.-Dijo para tronar sus nudillos.- Nos desquitaremos y te capturaremos, será como matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Rentaro: Alto, alto, alto. Tengo un par de cosas que decir.- Dijo para luego aclararse la garganta.- Primero, no soy fácil de vencer, por lo que me gustaría que no me como alguien débil. Segundo, no soy un espía, caí aquí por accidente. Tercero, no soy un pervertido. No es mi culpa que sean unas ninjas exhibicionistas que se desnudan cuando hay un hombre frente a ustedes.

Ikaruga: ¡No somos exhibicionistas!

Rentaro: Lo dice quien quedo con solo ropa interior negra por un segundo frente a un chico.-Dijo sarcásticamente y la chica se sonrojo más mientras cubría su cuerpo.

Ikaruga: Tú~, ¿Viste eso?- La voz de la chica dio miedo a los presentes, donde Katsuragi se alejó de ella, Yagyu trago saliva, Asuka y Hibari se abrazaron y Shinobi dio un paso atrás por el terror.

Rentaro: Bueno… Etto… ¿Cómo decirlo? Yo~…-Fue hablando mientras se rascaba la nuca para luego finalmente hacer una reverencia a ella.- Lo siento mucho.

Ikaruga: ¡PERVERTIDO!

Katsuragi: ¡Y serás castigado!-Grito para cargar contra el ninja purpura.

Ella comenzó a dar un aluvión de patadas hacia Rentaro, pero el las esquivo y bloqueo con facilidad antes de dar un salto hacia atrás. Katsuragi no se rindió y se volvió a acercar lanzándole una patada voladora.

Shinobi vio esto y apretó el botón que estaba en el centro del Shuriken y lo hizo girar.

**[Strong Ninpo!]**

El puño de Shinobi se ilumino y el esquivo el ataque de la rubia en el ultimo segundo, solo lo suficiente para no ser golpeado. El tiempo se movió más lento para ambos y Katsuragi vio con los ojos abiertos como la evadió sin dificultad para luego detenerla con una mano y darle un puñetazo al estómago con el puño luminoso.

Katsuragi: ¡GAH!- Gimió de dolor por el golpe para caer al suelo inconsciente.

Ikaruga: ¡Katsuragi!-Grito viendo como la rubia quedo en el suelo inconsciente para luego mirar a Rentaro con furia en sus ojos.- ¡Tú!

Rentaro: ¡Oye, ella me ataco primero! ¡Tengo todo el derecho a defenderme y a contraatacar!

Ikaruga no hizo caso y saco su katana para correr hacia Shinobi, quien saco su espada de su espalda y se puso en pose.

*CHOQUE*

Sus espadas se enfrentaron entre sí y comenzó un intercambio de golpes. Sin embargo, Shinobi era más rápido e Ikaruga se lo estaba manejando con su habilidad y técnicas de espadas.

Ikaruga tuvo que admitir que el ninja es más fuerte y rápida que ella, además de tener una buena esgrima…pero esa esgrima no esta ni cerca de alcanzar su nivel. Ella predijo uno de los movimientos del ninja y pudo tirar su espada hacia arriba.

Quedando desprotegido, Ikaruga le dio varios cortes en el pectoral haciéndolo gemir y gritar de dolor hasta darle una patada tirándolo para atrás.

Ikaruga: Ingenuo.-Dijo mirando al ninja blindado tirado en el suelo. Sin embargo, el ninja de pronto se convirtió en un tronco que tenia su pechera y hombreras además que en la parte de la cara había una nota que decía "Tu eres la ingenua".- ¿¡Un Jutsu de Sustitución!?

Rentaro: ¡Sorpresa!-Grito reapareciendo arriba y tomando su espada en el medio del aire para esta vez él quitarle la espada tirándola al suelo y darle un ligero golpe en el estómago.

Ikaruga: ¡GUH!-Tosió antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente. Iba a caer, pero Shinobi la tomo y la dejo lentamente acostada en el suelo.

Rentaro suspiro y se giro a la ultima contrincante, que era Yagyu. El vio como la chica se rodeaba de energía y apareció un calamar gigante detrás de ella. Shinobi vio al calamar impactado y con los brazos abajo.

Rentaro: Esto no es bueno…¿Verdad?-Dijo mirando a las chicas que no peleaban y ellas solo asintieron con la cabeza.- Ya veo, seré atacado por un calamar gigante…-Murmuro de manera tranquila antes de tomarse el casco con las manos.- ¡OH MY GOD!

Yagyu vio como estaba sorprendido al ver su invocación, por lo que aprovecho eso y tomo la oportunidad para atacarlo, pues sus otras dos compañeras terminaron siendo derrotadas.

Yagyu: Veamos si puedes salir de esto…aunque lo dudo.- Dijo para levantar su paraguas y hacerlo girar.- Hiden Ninpo: ¡Nagiharau Ashi!

El enorme calamar empezó a girar y lo hizo tan rápido que creo un tornado a su alrededor, el cual se dirigía hacia Shinobi. El ninja purpura miro el tornado que tenia adelante, quedo boqui abierto. Era increíble ver como un calamar gigante podía crear algo así.

Rentaro: (Espera…¡Debo concentrarme! ¡Si esa cosa me da, quedare acabado!)-Se reprendió mientras pensaba en una forma de detenerlo, pues si lo esquivaba, era muy probable que golpeara a las dos chicas que estaban inconscientes y viendo como era las tres, no cree que la peliblanca lo escuche.

Pensó y pensó en alguna forma de detener un tornado y en eso recordó algo.

* * *

-Flash back-

_En una habitación, se encontraban dos niños pelinegros que parecían tener la misma edad. Uno de ellos era Rentaro que tenia 12 años y la otra era una niña de largo cabello negro de ojos negros medio purpura._

_Ambos miraban un anime donde se veía como un héroe destruía un tornado con sus manos._

_Rentaro: ¡Eso fue increíble!- Grito emocionado y la niña de al lado asintió._

_¿?: Pero sabes que eso es imposible en la vida real, ¿No, Nii-san?- Dijo mirando a Rentaro._

_Rentaro: Oh, vamos Sei. No seas aguafiestas.- Dijo mirando a su hermana menor.- Se que es imposible destruir un tornado, pero ver que alguien lo haga es impresionante._

_Sei: Perdón, perdón. No quería arruinar el momento, solo señalar eso…aunque creo que existe un método para destruir un tornado._

_Rentaro: ¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡Cual es!?_

_Sei: Bueno, en teoría se puede hacer si un tornado se enfrenta a otro, pero solo si este gira en la dirección contraria. Si uno de los tornados es más fuerte, el débil se destruirá, pero si ambos son igual de fuertes, ambos se destruirían entre si cancelándose._

_Rentaro: Entonces si alguien inventara algún método para crear sus propios tornados, ¿Podría destruir prácticamente cualquiera?_

_Sei: Solo si solo este es igual de fuerte o con mayor fuerza. Pero no creo que se pueda crear algo como eso a no ser que pase algunas décadas, y si realmente se crea algo así, no dudo que lo usaran como arma._

_Rentaro: Vaya, eso seria desastroso.- Murmuro imaginándose eso.- Bueno, mejor disfrutemos de un buen Ramen ¿Quieres?_

_Sei: Sírveme mi favorito ¿Si?- Dijo mientras se paraba y se llevaba a Rentaro a la cocina._

* * *

-Fin del Flash back-

Rentaro: Oh, esos eran muy buenos tiempos.-Se dijo así mismo antes de volver a la realidad.- Bueno, creo que ya se cómo parar esto.

Si el recuerda bien, en teoría, podría destruir el tornado si creaba uno de igual potencia o mayor. Para su suerte, el sabe crear su propio tornado.

Shinobi apretó uno de los botones que se encontraba en el shuriken de su cinturón.

**[Fuuton!]**

Rentaro: Ninpo: Fuuton no Jutsu!-Grito para hacer girar el shuriken y hacer unos gestos.

**[Megaton Ninpou!]**

Shinobi creo su propio tornado y lo envió contra Yagyu, donde ambos tornados chocaron. Se mantuvo un enfrentamiento donde ambos canalizaron sus fuerzas dándoles poder a sus ataques. Asuka y Hibari se abrazaron por las fuertes corrientes de viento que soplaban.

De un momento a otro, el enfrentamiento de viento termino donde el tornado de Shinobi venció y se dirigió a Yagyu, quien abrió los ojos al ver como su técnica fue destruida y la de su oponente se dirigía a ella. Abrió enormemente su único ojo visible.

Por otra parte, el tornado había ganado demasiado poder y este arraso por el lugar obligando a Yagyu y a los transeúntes a luchar para mantenerse conectados a tierra. Y por transeúntes me refiero a Asuka y Hibari.

Hibari: ¡Waaaah~!

Asuka: ¡Rentaro-kun, creo que exageraste!

Rentaro: ¡Perdón!-Grito para luego ir y saltar dentro del tornado.

Yagyu lucho apenas sosteniéndose en el suelo mientras usaba su paraguas para bloquear el fuerte viento. Mientras tanto, Shinobi subia por el tornado tranquilamente, pues el era quien lo controlaba. Vio a la peliblanca con problemas para sostenerse y en un momento vio una habertura.

Rentaro: ¡Eres mía!- Grito para subir mas alto mientras presionaba el botón de la parte superior del cinturón.

**[Sa, Waza!]**

Shinobi salto y salió del tornado mientras este desaparecía para luego hacer girar el [Shuriken Starter].

**[Finish Ninpou!]**

Shinobi fue bajando en dirección a Yagyu extendiendo su pierna para realizar una patada voladora.

Rentaro: ¡Oryaaaaaaaa!-Grito mientras caía y la chica vio esto. Yagyu uso su paraguas como escudo y detuvo la patada del ninja. Sin embargo, este no resistió.

Chispas y choques de energía salieron entre el enfrentamiento de la patada de Rentaro y el paraguas de Yagyu, donde el paraguas termino rompiéndose y la chica recibió el golpe.

Yagyu: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito mientras fue mandada a volar y su ropa se rompía dejándola en ropa interior negra.

Hibari: ¡Yagyu-chan!-Grito mientras caía hacia su amiga que se encontraba inconsciente.

Rentaro: ¡Oh por dios! ¿¡Que le paso a su ropa!? ¿¡Y que debía ser negro!?-Grito mientras se giraba y se tapaba la cara.

La barrera Kekkai se disolvió cuando la batalla termino, pues la persona que lo creo quedo fuera de combate. Shinobi camino un poco en dirección a Asuka y se inclino un poco hacia ella.

Rentaro: Perdón, Asuka-san. No quería lastimar a tus compañeras, pero no tuve más opción.

Asuka: Oh, esta bien, entiendo que ellas fueron las que te atacaron y tu solo te defendías. Así que perdón por la actitud de mis compañeras hacia a ti.- Dijo para inclinarse a él en señal de disculpa para luego levantarse y mirar a sus amigas inconscientes.- Pero, ¿Ellas estarán bien?

Rentaro: No te preocupes, solo las golpee para dejarlas fuera de combate. Deberían despertar luego si las dejamos descansar.

Hibari: ¿Te estabas conteniendo?

Rentaro: Si, pues como dije, no tuve otra opción. Ninguna de las tres me escucho y no me dio otra opción que pelear, pero tampoco quería dañarlas. Así que decidí dejarlas fuera de juego.- Explico y ambas chicas asintieron.- Por cierto, tengo dos cosas que quiero saber y decir.

Asuka: ¿Y qué es?

Rentaro: ¿P-Por qué la ropa de esa chica peliblanca se rompió tras mi ataque?-Pregunto avergonzado y Asuka entendía eso al ver como hablaba.

Asuka: B-Bueno, pues porque cuando un shinobi se transforma, su ropa cambia a lo que imaginamos y es lo que usamos como armadura, aunque esa armadura consiste en energía espiritual dentro de nosotros. Si fuéramos derrotados, la armadura se rompe y nos deja en ropa interior.- Explico sonrojándose fuertemente por lo ultimo.

Rentaro: Espera, eso significa que, si soy derrotado, ¿También quedare solo con ropa interior?

Asuka: ¿¡EH!? B-B-Bueno, tal vez…-Murmuro y Rentaro percibió algo.

Rentaro: ¡Oye, no te lo imagines! ¡Pervertida!

Asuka: ¿¡Que!?-Grito en shock mientras miraba como el ninja purpura se cubría su cuerpo con las manos.- ¡No soy pervertida!

Rentaro: ¡Pero te lo estabas imaginando ¿no?!

Asuka: ¡No lo hacia!-Grito aun más fuerte y el chico decidido confiar en ella.

Rentaro: Bueno, en segundo lugar…-Dijo mientras sacaba dos mantas y se las entregaba a ambas chicas.- Cubran a esa peliblanca para no verla…y tú también cúbrete, Asuka-san, me es difícil saber dónde mirar.

Asuka: ¿Eh?- Se quedo confusa, pero al bajar la mirada entendió todo.

Ella había olvidado que su camisa fue robada por Katsuragi, lo que significa que a estado usando solo un sostén para cubrir su parte superior. Ella se sonrojo atómicamente al darse cuenta de esto y dio una patada a la entrepierna de Shinobi.

Rentaro: ¡OUUUUU~! Guhguhguh~-Gimió de dolor mientras se agarraba la zona y caía de a poco al suelo mientras seguía sujetándose la parte dañada y temblaba un poco. Por su parte, Asuka se cubrió y miro con furia al chico.

Asuka: ¡Pervertido! ¡No dijiste nada para verme con solo una falda y sostén ¿Verdad?!-Grito mientras se cubría con la manta.

Rentaro: E-Esa…es una falsa acusación…-Respondió a duras penas.

Hibari: ¡Increíble, Asuka-chan!-Grito acercándose a la castaña.- ¡Ninguna de las chicas logro realmente dañar al ninja blindado, pero tu lo lograste de un solo intento!

Asuka: ¡Eso no es algo para alagar!

Rentaro: Quiero la restitución…

Asuka: ¡Tu cállate!-Grito al ninja que aún seguía en el suelo.

¿?: Vaya, parece que hay una comedia aquí.-Dijo una voz de la nada.

Rentaro/Asuka/Hibari: ¿Uh?

*Explosión*

De repente, una bomba de humo exploto y se disperso segando a todos por el humo. Kiriya apareció de repente, pero Rentaro no podía verlo, pues aún seguía en el suelo.

Asuka: *Tos* *Tos* ¡Sensei! *Tos*

Hibari: ¿¡Que hace aquí!? *tos* *Tos*

Kiriya: Bueno, vine a buscar unas cosas cuando me di cuenta de la barrera ninja. Entre e imagínate mi sorpresa al verlas pelear con el misterioso Kamen rider Shinobi.-Dijo mientras miraba al ninja purpura levantándose de a poco, sujetándose las partes nobles.- Aunque creo que no debiste golpearlo ahí, Asuka.

Asuka: ¡El se lo busco, Kiriya-sensei!

Rentaro: ¿Kiriya?-Murmuro mientras se giraba y vio al mencionado.- ¿¡Kiriya-san!? ¿¡Realmente es usted!?

Asuka/Hibari: ¿Eh?- Ambas parpadearon al escuchar lo que dijo el chico y Kiriya miro al rider confundido.

Kiriya: Perdón, ¿Pero nos conocemos?-Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Rentaro: Oh, cierto. No me puedes reconocer con esto puesto.-Dijo para sacar el Shuriken de su cinturón y apretar el botón de arriba del cinturón. Con eso, la armadura desaparición revelando al joven, quien reconoció Kiriya por lo que abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

Kiriya: ¿Rentaro?-Murmuro mientras parpadeaba, lo que hizo que ambas chicas parpadearan confundidas de que su maestro conozca al ninja blindado.

* * *

**Y listo, el nuevo cap de Shinobi terminado. Me encontraba inspirado para escribirlo y por eso logre traérselos tan rápido. Vere que otra historia puedo avanzar. En especial me gustaría terminar el siguiente cap de koro-sensei y de Decade en el mundo Kampfer. Bueno, hasta la próxima.**


	3. El poder de Shinobi

**Capítulo 3: El poder de Shinobi**

* * *

Asuka: Entonces, Kiriya-sensei, ¿Realmente conoce a Rentaro-kun?

Kiriya: Así es, debo decir que jamás imagine que ese chico se convirtiera en un ninja y mucho menos en un Kamen rider.- Dijo mientras miraba a la castaña y a las demás chicas se sorprendieron.

Ikaruga: No puedo creer esto, el intruso que vino hace poco es el Kamen rider que vimos ayer, y para rematar, que nuestro profesor lo conoce.- Dijo masajeando su cien, pues esto era demasiado.

Veamos lo que sucedió aquí. Luego de que Rentaro derrotara a las tres chicas de Hanzo que pelearon contra él, apareció Kiriya al ver que todo había terminado. Este quería explicaciones del rider, pero este se sorprendió al verlo y mostro su identidad, donde el profesor ninja vio que era un conocido suyo.

Luego de que eso pasara, Kiriya le pidió a Rentaro una explicación, pero el joven no estaba muy seguro. En eso le pidió que lo esperara un poco mientras que iba por algo a donde se queda y que regresara de inmediato. Kiriya dudo un poco, pero conociendo al chico, sabia que podía confiar en él. Le dijo que se apresurara y que tuviera cuidado de no ser visto por nadie cuando ingrese aquí, cosa que el chico asintió.

Un rato paso y las tres chicas ninjas derrotadas despertaron, donde vieron a su profesor…pero no al ninja blindado. Ellas estaban listas para salir a buscarlo, pero Kiriya las detuvo diciendo que el vendrá. Ellas se sorprendieron al ver que su profesor dejo ir al misterioso nuevo rider, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Asuka les dijo que este conocía al rider.

Paso una media hora desde que las chicas despertaron. Las chicas conversaban entre ellas o con el Kiriya para pasar el rato, pero Ikaruga estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ella no confiaba en Rentaro y no pudo creer que lo dejaran ir sin nadie que lo siguiera y asegurarse de que regresara.

Justo cuando ella iba a decir algo sobre el chico, se escucho un ruido y vieron a Rentaro ingresar a la habitación mientras caía al suelo, víctima del tobogán una vez más. El joven rider gemía de dolor mientras estaba en el suelo.

Asuka: Rentaro-kun, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba al chico.

Rentaro: Si, solo un poco adolorido.- Respondió mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de la chica.- ¿Pero por que debe haber un tobogán para entrar aquí?

Kiriya: Es parte del entrenamiento de un ninja, Rentaro.-Dijo con un poco de gracias antes de ponerse serio.- Entonces, ¿Qué fuiste a buscar?

Rentaro: Bueno, como me pidió que le contara sobre mis poderes, decidí traer a mi maestro para ayudar en la explicación.

Asuka: ¿Tienes un maestro?-Pregunto sorprendida ante este hecho.

Yagyu: Eso tendría sentido. No es posible que sepa hacer esos ninjutsus sin que alguien le enseñara.-Dijo dando un punto razonable.

Katsuragi: Así que, ¿Dónde esta tu "maestro"?- Pregunto mirando a los alrededores, pues si es un ninja, también debería saber cómo ocultarse.

Kiriya también puso sus instintos en alerta, pero no podía sentir ninguna presencia al igual que las chicas.

Rentaro: Aquí esta.-Dijo sacando un pergamino grande para desenrollarlo y colgarlo en una de las paredes. Lo que mostro fue la pintura de un sapo encima de una roca en un lago donde había una botella calabaza al lado de la roca.- Les presento a Gama-sensei.

El silencio reino mientras miraban al chico como si estuviera loco, pero había una que estaba hirviendo de ira.

Ikaruga: ¿Crees que esto es gracioso?-Murmuro con su mirada oculta por sus mechones antes de mirar con furia a Rentaro, quien se asusto por la mirada.- ¿¡Nos crees tan estúpidas para creer algo como eso!? ¡Como te atreves a burlarte de nosotras diciendo que un estúpido y viejo dibujo es tu maestro!

Gama: [¡OYE!]-Grito el dibujo del sapo sorprendiendo a todos.-[¡Tal vez sea viejo, pero eso de estúpido si me ofendió!]

Asuka: E-E-E-El…¡EL DIBUJO HABLO!-Grito sorprendida al igual que el resto, incluyendo a Kiriya.

Gama: [Vaya, yo diciéndole a Rentaro que me traiga para ver como son los ninjas de esta generación y veo que hay algunas chicas irrespetuosas.]

Ikaruga: ¿C-Como…?-Murmuro atónita por como el dibujo le hablaba y miro a Rentaro.

Rentaro: Lo siento si parecía que me burlaba de ti, pero Gama-sensei es un espíritu atrapado en este dibujo.

Yagyu: ¿Un espíritu? ¿O sea que es un fantasma?

Gama: [Algo así.]-Contesto para mirar a todos los presentes.- [Mmh~, si, definitivamente son ninjas. Puedo sentir su nintality recorrer por sus cuerpos.]

Hibari: ¿Nintality?-Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Gama: [¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dirán que no saben lo que es el nintality?]- Ver la expresión de todos, menos de Rentaro, contestó su pregunta.- [Cielos, parece que los conocimientos que debería tener un ninja han sido olvidados.]

Rentaro: En todo caso, se los presento. El es Gama no Shishou (Maestro Rana), aunque yo le digo Gama-sensei.

Gama: [Es un gusto.]- Dijo con un tono formal y las chicas junto a Kiriya dijeron al mismo tiempo: "El gusto es nuestro".

Kiriya: Entonces, ¿Usted le entrego esos poderes a Rentaro y lo convirtió en un ninja?

Gama: [Aunque es verdad que yo le estoy enseñando para que se ninja, yo no fui quien le dio los poderes.]-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Asuka: Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que Rentaro-kun se convirtió en Shinobi?

Rentaro: Creo que eso lo puedo explicar yo.- Dijo tomando la atención de todos.- Esto sucedió como hace 6 meses atrás.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Rentaro estaba en un viaje escolar a Kyoto disfrutando del paisaje. Siempre le gusto este tipo de lugares que se veían antiguos, ya que le gustaba las historias de samuráis y de ninjas._

_Luego de un rato, todos fueron a Kiyomizu-dera, un famoso templo con gran vista panorámica, lugar perfecto para tomar fotos. Rentaro tomaba unas partes cuando decidió adentrarse al templo para ver su interior. Le gustaba que mantuvieran estos sitios históricos en su estado actual cuando se crearon. Camino por un rato hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención._

_En un pasillo oscuro, encontró una pared que tenía líneas al lado. Se acerco y se fijo que también tenía una pequeña marca de un shuriken._

_Rentaro: ¿Quién pondría una marca así en un lugar histórico como este?- Dijo algo molesto mientras ponía la mano sobre la marca… y la pared brillo.- ¿Eh? ¡AAAAAAAAH!_

_La pared se giro siendo una puerta secreta que se trago a Rentaro. Este fue cayendo por una especie de tobogán hasta que salió. El chico fue tirado al suelo mientras se levantaba de a poco._

_Rentaro: Por dios, ¿quién pone un tobogán en un sitio histórico?-Murmuro para luego abrir los ojos.- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Lo que veía era una especie de tumba subterránea con aspecto antiguo. Había telarañas y polvo por doquier indicando que nadie a estado aquí en demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, había un pedestal que le atrajo la atencion._

_Encima del pedestal, había una botella calabaza hecha de roca. A pesar de lo que estaba hecho, esta se veía completamente limpio y había un sendero blanco que llevaba al pedestal._

_Rentaro: ¿Por qué hay una botella calabaza en un lugar como este? ¿Y porque lo hicieron de piedra?-Dijo para dar un paso adelante y de repente unas antorchas se encendieron.- Wow._

_Las antorchas iluminaban el camino hacia el pedestal mientras que el piso brillaba por alguna razón. Rentaro sintió la necesidad de ir allí y tomar la botella._

_Camino por el sendero hacia el pilar. Y a cada paso que daba, sin que él se diera cuenta, las antorchas que pasaba cambiaban su color de rojo anaranjado a purpura claro. El camino atrás de él también se coloraba de un color plateado acero._

_Rentaro llego al pedestal y tomo la calabaza con ambas manos. Vio como la botella brillo y toda su visión cambio para de repente encontrarse en un lugar completamente negro. El chico estaba flotando en el aire sin ver absolutamente nada._

_¿?: __**Así que, tu eres el que a tomado la botella ¿Eh?**__\- Dijo una voz y Rentaro se giro para ver…_

_Rentaro: ¡Oh, dios!- Una enorme figura purpura._

_Este ser parecía ser un hombre que estaba usando un traje negro con vendas en pies y manos sobre la ropa y usaba una mascara estilo ninja con tela floja a los lados que solo dejaba ver sus blancos ojos, los cuales miraban directamente a Rentaro._

_Rentaro: ¿Q-Quien es usted?_

_¿?: __**Quién yo sea no importa, lo que importa es saber…¿quién eres tú?**_

_Rentaro: Eso no tiene mucho sentido…_

_¿?: __**Silencio.**__-El chico se callo ante su voz autoritaria.- __**Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

_Rentaro: S-Soy Rentaro, Kagura Rentaro, señor._

_¿?: __**Ya veo, con que Rentaro ¿eh? A parte de eso, tu apellido es Kagura. Muy interesante.**__-Dijo mirando al chico.- __**Dime, si tuvieras gran poder, ¿Qué harías con él?**_

_Rentaro: ¿Eh?_

_¿?: __**Si tuvieras el poder para someter a todos y a cualquiera, un poder tan grande que nadie podría hacerte frente. ¿Para que lo usarías?**_

_Rentaro: ¿Si tuviera un gran poder?-Murmuro mientras pensaba un poco hasta recordar algo.- Bueno, si tuviera un gran poder, lo usaría para proteger a la gente._

_¿?: __**¿Por qué razón?**_

_Rentaro: Porque me gustaría ser un héroe.-Dijo con sinceridad sorprendiendo a la figura.- Desde niño, siempre desee ser un héroe para proteger a la gente. Siempre admire a las personas que arriesgaban su vida por otros sin pedir nada a cambio. No porque querían ser famosos…sino porque era lo correcto y querían hacer la diferencia._

_¿?: __**¿Tanto los admiras? ¿Incluso ahora?**_

_Rentaro: Mentirita si dijese que no, pues aun ahora, sigo viendo series de superhéroes y compro artículos de ellos de vez en cuando. Me gustaría convertirme en uno también para poder ayudar a otros. Aunque se que eso es imposible…_

_¿?: __**¿Y que dirías si puedo convertirte en uno, en un héroe?**__-Dijo sorprendiendo al chico._

_Rentaro: ¿P-Puede hacer eso?_

_¿?: __**Puedo. Con el poder que te puedo otorgar, podrás convertirte en un héroe que has soñado…pero a un precio.**_

_Rentaro: ¿A-A que precio?-Pregunto temeroso y lo que escucho lo dejo helado._

_¿?: __**Que tendrás que abandonar a tu familia y amigos…para siempre.**_

_Rentaro: ¿Qué…?-Murmuro en shock mirando a la figura.- Debe estar bromeando._

_¿?: __**No lo hago. A cambio de poder, tendrás que abandonar a esas personas. Es por su propio bien.**_

_Rentaro: ¿¡Como que por su propio bien!? ¡No puedo abandonar a mi familia!_

_¿?: __**A veces, un gran poder viene con un gran precio.**__\- Dijo la figura mirando al chico.- __**Dentro de poco, un mal antiguo despertara y necesitan del poder que te puedo conceder para hacerles frente. Pero este mal atacara a quien sea para conseguir su objetivo e incluso usar a tus seres queridos como cebo para torcerte un brazo.**_

_Rentaro: No…No puede ser…_

_¿?: __**A parte de eso, solo podrás actuar cuando nadie te vea.**__\- Dijo impactando más al chico.- __**Si usaras mi poder, tendrás que actuar en las sombras, no podrás meterte en nada cuando haya gente alrededor.**_

_Rentaro: ¡Pero eso es lo mismo que dejar a alguien en peligro a su suerte! ¡Hacer eso es de cobardes y despreciables!_

_¿?: __**No es de cobardes. A veces para salvar a miles de vidas…debes sacrificar unos cientos.**__-Dijo con un pesar mirando al joven.- __**Si quieres poder, debes seguir las reglas que te pongo.**_

_Rentaro: Esas son reglas absurdas._

_¿?: __**Tal vez, pero hay que seguirlas. Por una razón se hicieron, para proteger a la gente y que ellos se mantengan a raya para que no se produzca un desastre…por difícil que sea aceptarlas. Los que no siguen las reglas son escoria.**__\- Dijo para luego mirar a Rentaro, quien se mantuvo callado escuchando todo, hasta que decidió hablar._

_Rentaro: Entonces no quiero ningún poder, por lo que me puedes dejar ir.- Dijo sorprendiendo al sujeto._

_¿?: __**¿Seguro que quieres rechazar mi oferta? Esto es por el bien del mundo y de la humanidad. Mi poder es lo único que los salvará y esta será la única oportunidad para que lo obtengas. No tendrás una segunda oportunidad.**_

_Rentaro: Si es así… lo rechazo por difícil que sea.- Dijo con pesar, pues realmente le gustaría ser un héroe, pero…- No voy a abandonar a mis seres queridos. No quiero alejarme de ellos._

_¿?: __**¿Tanto los quieres?**_

_Rentaro: Por supuesto.- Dijo con firmeza en su voz y ojos.- Ellos son quienes alegran mi vida el día a día. Podemos tener nuestras diferencias y peleas, pero los amo y quiero con todo mi corazón._

_¿?: __**¿Y que pasara cuando el mal aparezca? ¿Cómo planeas defenderlos?**_

_Rentaro: Pues con mis propias manos._

_¿?: __**Sera una perdida de tiempo.**__\- Le dijo de inmediato.- __**Alguien como tu jamás podría hacerle un rasguño a la amenaza que te dije.**__\- Comento para luego sus ojos brillaran para mostrarle a Rentaro unas imágenes en su cabeza. El chico vio diversos monstruos y lo que podían hacer, como estos no eran heridos de ninguna manera con armas letales. El joven se puso de rodillas respirando pesadamente al ver esto.- __**¿Lo ves? No tienes ninguna posibilidad. Tu mejor y única opción para hacerles frente es tomar mi poder.**_

_Rentaro quedo en el suelo, aun asustado por lo que vio. No podía creer lo que había visto. Las miradas, la sed de sangre, la monstruosidad de sus apariencias o como actuaban, todo era sumamente aterrador._

_Si lo que dijo este sujeto es cierto, entonces obtener el poder que le ofrecía seria su mejor opción, pero…_

_Rentaro: Aun así, no lo quiero.- Respondió mientras se paraba.- No quiero tu poder._

_¿?: __**Seguro que eres tonto al rechazar esta oferta única en la vida. Podrías convertirte en héroe con el poder y salvar a la gente del mal.**_

_Rentaro: Tal vez, pero eso no es lo que hace a un héroe.- Dijo para mirar a la figura.- Un héroe se decide por sus acciones, no por su poder. Si tengo que abandonar a los que quiero por lo que me ofreces, entonces vete a buscar a otro. Yo jamás abandonare a mis seres queridos y a las personas en problemas…por difícil o imposible que sea.- Dijo con firmeza mientras miraba la figura.- Así que me puedes…_

_¿?: __**Pasaste.**__\- Dijo interrumpiendo al chico, quien se quedo congelado en su lugar._

_Rentaro: P-Perdón, pero…¿Qué acaba de decir?_

_¿?: __**Dije que pasaste.**__\- Repitió mirando al chico.- __**Pasaste mi prueba para obtener mi poder.**_

_Rentaro: ¡Espere, espere, espere!- Grito mirando a la figura purpura.- ¿¡Acaso no me dijo que si quería su poder, tendría que abandonar a mis seres queridos y quedarme en las sombras oculto!?_

_¿?: __**Era una simple mentira blanca.**_

_Rentaro: ¿¡Como puede decir que es simple con algo tan importante!?_

_¿?: __**Porque así era.**__-Dijo manteniendo la calma.- __**Escucha, Yo soy un ninja y como tal, uno siempre debe seguir el código…pero eso al final es una tontería.**__-Dijo con pesar en su voz.- __**Siempre creí que nosotros los ninjas debíamos seguir las reglas sin importar lo duras que sean, pero tras conocer a mi maestro, eso termino. Aprendí que las reglas no son para seguirlas fielmente, sino que son una guía para actuar mejor…pero estas no son absolutas. A veces hay que romperlas por el bien de otro.**_

_Rentaro: ¿Pero no acaba de decir que quienes rompen las reglas son escoria?_

_¿?: __**Y así es, pero quienes abandonan a sus seres queridos y a sus amigos… son peor que escoria.**__-Dijo con pesar mientras un recuerdo le venia a la mente.- __**Ojala lo hubiera aprendido hace mucho tiempo.**_

_Rentaro: Señor…-Dijo notando el dolor que tenía la figura._

_¿?: __**Escúchame, Rentaro.**__-Dijo con una voz firme y el chico se puso atento.- __**Jamás abandones a tus seres queridos y el camino que decidas recorrer. He esperado mucho tiempo por alguien como tu apareciera. Alguien de corazón noble que empuñe la espada de la justicia. El que sea el heredero de mi poder, el poder de Shinobi.**_

_Rentaro: El poder de…Shinobi._

_Shinobi: __**Exactamente, pues ese es el nombre que solía usar. Quiero que tu seas el que porte mi titulo ahora. Sin embargo, tienes que prometerme algo.**_

_Rentaro: ¿Y qué es?_

_Shinobi: __**Que protegerás a la gente sin importar el costo sin que los ciudadanos se den cuenta del peligro. Como debe hacerlo un ninja.**_

_Rentaro: Como un ninja ¿Eh?- Dijo con una sonrisa y para mirar a la figura.- Los ninjas han sido lo que más me han gustado. Sus grandes habilidades y por como protegen a la gente sin que ellos lo noten para que no se den cuenta del peligro y vivan sin preocupaciones. Por lo que acepto, pero seré un tipo distinto de ninja si me convertiré en uno._

_Shinobi: __**¿Y que clase de ninja serás?**__-Pregunto con interés…y lo que le respondió el chico lo dejo impresionado._

_Rentaro: Seré el ninja que proteja al mundo desde las sombras, pero que no teme a mostrarse a la luz. Seré el ninja que proteja a los inocentes con la espada de la justicia. Eso seré.- Dijo con determinación en los ojos, dejando a Shinobi sin hablas…hasta que este comenzó a reír de felicidad._

_Shinobi: __**Realmente tuve suerte de que calleras aquí.**__-Dijo con felicidad para luego extender su mano en direcciona Rentaro.- __**Te concedo mi poder, así que asegúrate de darle un buen uso.**_

_Rentaro: Eso hare. Gracias, Shinobi-san.- Dijo y vio como fue envuelto en una aura purpura que se sentía cálida y reconfortante. Cerro los ojos un momento y al abrirlos, se vio de nuevo en la habitación de la tumba subterránea.- ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?- Dijo para luego mirar la botella que cambio de un estado de piedra a una plateada con detalles purpuras.- No, no lo fue._

_Vio la botella con alegría y sintió como esta lo aceptaba. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, dos grandes antorchas se encendieron asustándolo. Vio que estas iluminaban algo y que era un letrero que decía._

"_**Aquel que abra la botella, será el elegido de portal el poder ancestral. El poder de cambiar al mundo. El heredero del gran héroe antiguo. El que será el nuevo legendario super ninja que protegerá al mundo"**_

_Rentaro: Wow, estos tipos exageraron con lo que ponían…pero raramente se siente apropiado.-Dijo para luego mirar la botella y ver su tapa.- Con que abrirla ¿Eh? Pues veamos qué pasa._

_Rentaro tomo la tapa de la botella…y la saco fácilmente. En eso, vio como un liquido purpura salió de ella y rodeo su cinturón sorprendiéndolo. El liquido se aferro a el hasta convertirse en un cinturón plateado. Luego de eso, otra parte del líquido permaneció frente a su cara hasta cambiar a una especie de Shuriken morado, el cual Rentaro tomo._

_Rentaro: Esto es…-Murmuro hasta que le vino una imagen de como debía usarlo y sonrió al ver el parecido de ciertas leyendas urbanas que había oído de su padre y vistas por internet._

_Rentaro comenzó a hacer una especie de danza mientras una música sonaba. La danza consistía en que el pateo hacia arriba con la pierna derecha hacia su lado izquierdo para luego arrodillarse colocando su mano derecha en el suelo con su mano izquierda extendida hacia arriba. Se levanta haciendo una especie de circulo con sus brazos antes de ponerse en una pose ninja con las manos rizadas._

_Rentaro: ¡Henshin!-Exclamo para poner el shuriken en la ranura del cinturón y con su mano derecha lo hizo girar. Con eso, un pergamino salió del medio del cinturón mientras giraba._

_**[Dare ja? Ore ja?]**_

_El pergamino fue detrás de Rentaro mientras se abría formando un circulo detrás de la espalda del joven, donde en el medio aparecieron kanjis que juntos decía "Kamen rider Shinobi" antes de mezclarse y mostrar un shuriken purpura de cuatro puntas._

_**[Ninja!]**_

_Luego de eso, un robot purpura de al menos 3 metros de altura se crea parado detrás de Rentaro para luego transformarse en una especie de sapo purpura, que abre su boca sacando piezas de armadura que volaron y fueron al joven, uniéndose a él mientras el sapo gigante desparecía._

_**[Shinobi! Kenzan!]**_

_Ahora Rentaro tenia una armadura morada puesta que lo hacia parecer un ninja. Sintio como el poder y la energía recorría su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido asi antes, era una sensación grata para todo su cuerpo y alma._

_Recordó a la gran figura y quien era, por lo que decidió unir su nombre con el de aquellos héroes._

_Rentaro: Shinobi esta escrito como filo y corazón. Seré un héroe que usa mascara y que peleara por las personas. Desde hoy, yo soy…-Murmuro levantando el puño sintiendo el poder recorrer su cuerpo. Alzo fuertemente su manos hacia a un lado donde las antorchas se encendieron con mayor fuerza que antes.- ¡Kamen rider…Shinobi!_

_Las antorchas se encendieron con mayor fuerza y cambiaron su aspecto al de unas ranas mientras que Rentaro hizo una pose donde se inclinó un poco con las piernas separada, extendió su brazo izquierdo para atrás y puso una mano con dos dedos levantados frente a su casco._

_Ese fue el momento en que el nuevo y recién nombrado, Kamen rider Shinobi había nacido en la época moderna._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Asuka: Vaya…-Susurro impresionada por la historia.

Hibari: ¡Esa fue una gran historia!-Grito de emoción al escuchar cómo surgió Shinobi a este mundo. Por otra parte, los demás estaban pensativos.

Ikaruga: ¿Así que encontraste esa botella en una tumba subterránea? Si es así, entonces debe ser muy antigua.

Yagyu: "El que habrá la botella será el nuevo legendario super ninja". Eso significa que tú eres el próximo ninja legendario ¿no?

Rentaro: Aun no estoy seguro del tema de legendario. Solo hago lo que puedo con este poder.

Katsuragi: Pero esa silueta purpura del que hablaste si que te puso condiciones pesadas. Aun no creo las cosas absurdas que te dijo.

Rentaro: Ni yo.- Dijo con una sonrisa a la expresión de Katsuragi.- En todo caso, luego de encontrar la botella, busque si había algo más, donde ahí fue que encontré la espada y a Gama-sensei.

Gama: [Y debo decir que me sorprendió ver que el nuevo Shinobi seria alguien tan joven.]-Dijo para mirar a Rentaro.-[Nunca imagine que tras siglos de dormir, un chico de aspecto simple…]

Rentaro: ¡OYE!

Gama: [Fuera el que abriera la botella. Realmente la vida es un misterio aun más grande que nosotros.]

Kiriya: Concuerdo.-Dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa y teniendo más o menos la base de todo.- En todo caso, me sorprende que te hayas convertido en un ninja, y mucho menos en un Kamen rider.

Asuka: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿De dónde conoce usted a Rentaro-Kun, Sensei?-Pregunto curiosa como todas y Kiriya sonrió.

Kiriya: Eso es muy simple, Rentaro es el hijo del dueño de mi restaurante de Ramen favorito que se encuentra en otra ciudad.

…

…

…

Chicas de Hanzo: ¿Qué…?- Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo tras procesar esas palabras, que difícilmente entraron a sus cabezas.

Kiriya: Como dije, Rentaro es el hijo del dueño de un restaurante de ramen al que suelo ir cuando estoy en la ciudad que se encuentra. Es mi lugar preferido para comer.

Rentaro: Si, lo recibimos de vez en cuando un par de veces por semestre. Siempre llega pidiendo el mismo tazón de ramen o alguno nuevo plato que ponemos en el menú.

Kiriya: Es que los tazones que preparan ahí son únicos. Bajan por mi garganta como si fuera seda.

Rentaro: No exagere, tan poco es para tanto…

Ikaruga: ¡Un momento!-Su grito saco a ambos hombres de su conversación.- ¿¡Me esta diciendo que la identidad de Kamen rider Shinobi, es la de un chico que viene de una familia que prepara Ramen!?

Kiriya: Exactamente.- Contesto de inmediato y la pelinegra se quedó de piedra.

Rentaro: ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando me preguntaste quien era? Te dije que trabajo en una tienda de ramen aquí, pues mis padres son amigos y Kohais de un dueño dentro de la ciudad y les pidieron que me dejara alojar ahí a cambio de ayudar con su negocio.

Katsuragi: Ahora que lo dices, creo que mencionaste algo así.- Dijo haciendo memoria mientras que Ikaruga cayo sentada al suelo aun sin poder creer que quien la venció es un chico de una familia que maneja un simple restaurante.

Gama: [Jajajajaja. En todo caso, dejando de lado todo este asunto…Rentaro.]-El mencionado se giro a ver el dibujo.- [¿Has probado ya el nuevo Shuriken que te di?]

Chicas de Hanzo: ¿Nuevo shuriken?-Preguntaron al unisonó mientras ellas y Kiriya miraban al pelinegro.

Rentaro: No, todavía no. Quería probarlo luego de terminar la escuela tras ver unas cosas en la ciudad, pero me encontré con este lugar y se me olvido.

Gama: [Mmh~, ya veo.]-Dijo meditando por un rato.-[En ese caso, ve a probarlo cuanto antes. Necesitas aprender a controlarlo.]

Rentaro: ¡Hai!- Asintió con energía, emocionado de aprender a usar su nueva herramienta.

Katsuragi: ¡U-U-Un momento!-Grito deteniendo la charla entre el joven y el dibujo.- Oye, ¿Eh~? Rentaro, ¿Verdad?- El chico asintió.- Que quiere decir tu "Maestro" con "probar un nuevo shuriken".

Rentaro: Se refiere a que pruebe esto que me dio esta mañana antes de irme.- Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un cierto objeto y se los mostro.- Este es el [Goton Shuriken].

Asuka: ¿Goton Shuriken?-Pregunto mirando lo que era un shuriken de cinco puntas donde cada una era de un color deferente. Aparte de eso, la primera punta superior muestra el kanji de "Fuergo".

Gama: [Es una herramienta nueva que quiero que Rentaro use.]

Hibari: ¿Y qué hace?

Gama: [Le permitirá a Rentaro controlar los cinco elementos, que son: Fuego, agua, tierra, madera y metal.]

Katsuragi: ¿¡De verdad!?-Grito atónita, pues eso era sorprendente y no era la única. Kiriya y sus estudiantes estaban realmente sorprendidos de que algo así de pequeño permitiera tal cosa.

Gama: [Pero como Rentaro aun no la usa, quiero que aprenda a usarla cuanto antes. Pues uno nunca sabe cuando atacara el enemigo y si llegas a necesitar de este poder.]

Kiriya: Ya veo.- Dijo con una mano en el mentón.- Si ese es el caso, te puedo llevar a la sala de entrenamientos que tenemos aquí.

Rentaro: ¿Eh? ¿Hay algo así aquí?

Kiriya: Por supuesto, y me dio curiosidad de lo que puede hacer ese shuriken. Así que me gustaría ver.

Rentaro: No hay problema.-Dijo mientras se paraba y miraba al peli blanco.- ¿Podría llevarme por favor?

Kiriya: Por supuesto.- Dijo mientras se paraba.- Sígueme.

Ikaruga: N-No…¡Nosotras también vamos!- Exclamo viendo como ambos hombres se alejaban y las chicas los siguieron.

Gama: [¡Oigan! ¡No me olviden!]-Grito llamando la atención al grupo de chicas y la peli rosa reacciono a ello.

Hibari: Oh, lo siento mucho, Gama-chan.

Gama: [G-Gama-chan…]-Susurro algo sorprendido por como lo llamaron, pero le quito importancia.

Hibari saco el pergamino con el dibujo y se lo llevo caminando junto a las chicas, aunque Asuka permanecía a distancia del dibujo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Rentaro vio la zona de entrenamiento que era básicamente un gimnasio subterráneo. Vio como Kiriya operaba unos paneles y salieron muñecos de la nada.

Kiriya: Bien, intenta darles a esos muñecos de practica a ver que puede hacer el shuriken.

Gama: [Y hazlo sin transformarte, debes saber defenderte aun sin ser Shinobi.]

Rentaro: Ok.-Dijo para tomarse el hombro de la ropa y quitársela, demostrando un traje ninja negro con detalles morados. **(NT: Básicamente, el traje ninja que uso durante la serie de Rider time: Shinobi.)**

Asuka: Wow, ¿Cómo hizo eso?-Pregunto al ver como el chico se cambio de ropa en un instante.

Gama: [Por favor, eso es básico para un ninja. La habilidad de cambiar su ropa en un instante es necesaria para todo ninja para poder infiltrarse o pasar desapercibido por lugares sin ser detectado.]

Ikaruga: Eso es verdad.-Dijo de acuerdo con el dibujo.

Rentaro saco su espada ninja, la cual era la "Ichiban Ninja Sword", un arma especial que usa Shinobi y que Rentaro puede convocar cuando sea. Es uno de los primeros trucos que le enseño Gama por si se encuentra en una pelea y no tiene tiempo para transformarse.

Rentaro: Muy bien, aquí voy.-Dijo para girar la estrella ninja mostrando el lado de color marrón que tenia escrito "tierra" en él.

**[Tsuchi no Jutsu!]**-Exclamo el shuriken mientras que el pelinegro lo ponía en su espada.

Rentaro: Ninpou: Tsuchi no Jutsu!-Exclamo para hacer girar el shuriken y alzar la espada hacia adelante.

**[Don Don Ja!]**\- Exclamo el shuriken y se escuchó una explosión…detrás de él.

Ikaruga/Katsuragi: ¡AAAAH!-Gritaron ambas chicas cuando el suelo debajo de ellas exploto.

Rentaro: ¿Eh?- El chico se giro y vio como ambas chicas ahora están cubiertas de tierra.- ¡Oh, perdóneme! ¡No era mi intención!

Ikaruga: Pues… concéntrate para la próxima.-Dijo manteniendo abajo su furia mientras que Katsuragi reía un poco.

Rentaro: Eso hare.-Dijo para sacar el shuriken de la espada.- Veamos el próximo.

Rentaro giro la punta del shuriken mostrando el dibujo verde que tenia escrito "Madera" en él.

**[Ki no Jutsu!]**\- Exclamo y el chico puso el shuriken en la espada.

Rentaro: Ninpou: Ki no Jutsu!- Exclamo para hacer girar el Shuriken y concentrarse solo en lo que tenia adelante.

**[Moku Moku Ja!]**

Hibari/Yagyu: ¡AAAAH!-Gritaron ambas chicas cuando una tormenta de ojos las ataco y las dejo con hojas en ropa y cabello.

Ikaruga: ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Ahora atacaste a Hibari y a Yagyu!

Rentaro: ¡L-L-Lo siento!-Grito inclinándose ante ambas afectadas.

Hibari: No te preocupes, fue un accidente.- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Yagyu se quitaba las hojas del pelo.

Yagyu: Ten más cuidado para la próxima.

Rentaro: Hai…-Asintió para luego sacar el shuriken de la espada y girarlo. Ahora es la de color azul y que tenia escrito "Agua" en Kanji.

**[Mizu no Jutsu]**-Exclamo mientras Rentaro ponía el shuriken en el arma.

Asuka: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se están alejando?-Pregunto al ver a sus compañeras alejarse de ellas.

Rentaro: Ninpou: Mizu no Jutsu!- Exclamo haciendo girar el shuirken mientras pensaba en arrojar agua solo al muñeco que tenía adelante…pero lamentablemente no fue así.

**[Jabu Jabu Ja!]**

Asuka: ¡KYAAAAA!-Grito cuando una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre ella, mojándola por completo.

Rentaro: ¡Oh, diablos!-Grito para correr donde esta la castaña.- ¿Estas bien?

Asuka: S-Si…pero me he vuelto a mojar la ropa y eso que la acababa de secar.- Dijo con pesar para luego mirar al grupo que se alejo.- ¿Ustedes sabían de esto?

Ikaruga: Lo sentimos Asuka, pero presentimos que algo así pasaría.

Katsuragi: Aunque sí que fue un gran servicio el que nos dieron.- Dijo mirando como ahora se podía ver a través de la ropa de la chica, quien se dio cuenta y se cubrió.

Asuka: ¡Katsu-nee!-Grito para luego.- ¡ACHUUU!- Estornudar.

Kiriya vio esto y se acercó al grupo.

Kiriya: Asuka, mejor ve a secarte antes de coger un resfriado.- Sugirió y a Rentaro se le ocurrió algo

Rentaro: Si es secar, tal vez…-Dijo sacando el Shuriken para hacerlo girar, mostrando el color rojo con el Kanji de "Fuego".

**[Katon no Jutsu]**\- Todos escucharon la proclamación y vieron como el chico ponía el shuriken en la espada.

Rentaro: Ninpuo…

Asuka: E-E-Espera…Rentaro-kun…-Dijo tratando de detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde.

Rentaro: Katon no Jutsu!- Exclamo haciendo girar el shuriken.

**[Mera Mera Ja!]**\- Exclamo y de la espada salió una llama fuerte, pero controlada que estaba al lado de Asuka, quien sintió el calor.

Asuka: Que cálido…-Murmuro con gusto poniendo las manos al frente.

Kiriya: Oh~, parece que no tienes problemas en controlar el fuego.- Comento al ver que la llama no era muy fuerte, pero tampoco muy débil. Justo lo necesario para que sirva como fogata.

Rentaro: Bueno, ya he realizado técnicas de fuego y estoy más acostumbrado a él.-Respondió parando la técnica y Asuka ya estaba más o menos seca.

Asuka: Gracias, Rentaro-kun.

Rentaro: No hay problema, en todo caso, yo fui quien te mojo.-Dijo para luego sacar el Suriken del arma.- Ahora solo me falta uno.-Comento para hacer girar la estrella ninja a la parte amarilla con el kanji de "Metal" en él.

**[Kin no Jutsu]**\- Proclamo mientras Rentaro lo ponía en su espada.

Rentaro: Ninpou: Kin no Jutsu!- Exclamo para apuntar el arma hacia los muñecos… pero nada paso.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no…? *CRACK*-No pudo terminar al recibir el impacto de una gran olla de metal amarilla para lavar sobre su cabeza.

**[Kin Kira Ja!]**\- Se escucho la proclamación y Rentaro cayó al suelo.

Asuka: ¡Rentaro-kun!-Grito mientras se acercaba al chico.

Katsuragi: ¡Ja~Jajajajajajajajaja!-Rio como loca mientras trataba de respirar.- ¡L-L-Le cayó una olla! ¡Una olla! ¡Que clásico!

Ikaruga: ¡Katsuragi! No deberías reírte de que le callera una…¡Puf!…Olla...-Dijo tratando de ser seria, pero no podía evitar dejar escapar una que otra risa.

Hibari: ¡Eso fue muy gracioso!- Grito mientras reía un poco.

Yagyu: Y lo tenía bien merecido.-Comento por los ataques que ella y sus compañeras recibieron. Aunque estaba riendo de forma disimulada.

Por su parte, Kiriya había estado grabando todo lo que había estado haciendo Rentaro. Se sorprendió lo que un Shuriken de aspecto raro podría ser capas. El chico prácticamente utilizo los 5 elementos con facilidad, aunque estos salieron descontrolados a excepción de uno. También recordó que Rentaro a usado ninjutsu de viento.

Kiriya: (Él tiene mucho poder.)-Pensó con seriedad mirando al joven inconsciente, pues dominar los 5 elementos lleva muchos años de práctica, donde uno normalmente solo maneja 2 o 3. Pero el chico demostró usar 6. Sin embargo, había un problema.

Gama: [Veo que te has dado cuenta, aunque no es algo que sea difícil dejar pasar por alto.]- Dijo el dibujo a Kiriya, quien asintió.

Kiriya: Él no puede controlarlo. No tiene control de 4 de 6 elementos que ha demostrado usar.

Gama: [Exactamente.]

Kiriya vio que de los 6 elementos que ha usado, solo puede controlar 2. Los otros 4, aunque puede convocarlos, no puede controlar en donde y cuando aparecerán. Solo denotaba falta de entrenamiento para un ninja de su edad, pero sabia que Rentaro no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo ninja, por lo que no se le puede culpar que no pueda controlar los elementos, en cambio, es increíble que pueda controlar bastante bien 2 de 6 elementos en tan poco tiempo de entrenamiento.

Ahora el maestro de la escuela ninja de Hanzo pensó, "Si se le diera un entrenamiento correcto, ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar?". Era algo que lo intrigo y asusto a la vez, pues parece que ya en su estado actual es más fuerte que un ninja tras unos años de entrenamiento. Aunque no parezca mucho, para alguien que acaba de comenzar es sorprendente. Tal vez en pocos años logre sobrepasar su fuerza.

Dejo de pensar en eso por el momento y dejarlo para más tarde. Ahora, deben atender a un chico inconsciente.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Asuka: ¿Seguro que ya estás bien?

Rentaro: Si…por suerte solo me cayo uno.-Asintió mientras tenia algo de hielo sobre su cabeza, donde le cayó la olla.

Asuka atendía la pequeña herida que tenia Rentaro en la cabeza. Que te caiga una olla de metal puede parecer gracioso, pero duela para la victima quien lo sufre. Aun le duele un poco la cabeza, pero por suerte no le saldrá un chichón.

Las demás, mientras esperaban el despertar de Rentaro, se fueron a bañar y cambiar de ropa. Estas habían sido ensuciadas por los dos primeros intentos del chico a controlar los elementos.

Luego de eso, todos se sentaron en el suelo mientras que Kiriya estaba frente a ellos al lado de Gama, quien estaba colgado en la pared, viendo a los jóvenes.

Kiriya: Ahora, lo ultimo que quiero preguntarle a Rentaro.- Dijo para mostrar la pantalla de su Tablet, la cual mostraba a Kamaitachi.- ¿Qué es esta creatura y que es lo que busca?

Gama: [Sabia que ibas a preguntar por ellos.]- Dijo antes de aclararse la garganta.-[Para empezar, esa creatura es un Yokai que fue sellado hace siglos.]

Ikaruga: ¿Sellados, por quienes?

Gama: [Por los Roku itari ninjas (Los 6 ninjas supremos).]

Asuka: ¿Roku…itari?-Murmuro mientras ponía atención al dibujo.

Gama: [Ellos eran un grupo de poderosos ninjas conformado por 6 shinobis. Eran un grupo grande y poderoso que llevaron el ninjutsu a extremos que no parecían posibles.]

Katsuragi: ¿De verdad existieron sujetos asi?

Gama: [Claro que si, ellos fueron los más grandes ninjas que existieron alguna vez. De hecho, el poder de Rentaro proviene de uno de esos guerreros.]

Hibari: ¿¡De verdad!?- Exclamo para luego mirar a Rentaro.- Entonces, ese ser con quien Rentaro-chan hablo era…

Gama: [El dueño original de ese poder, uno de los seis "Roku itari".]

Kiriya: Ya veo, pero…aun no responde mi pregunta.

Gama: [Tranquilo, que ya voy a eso.]-Dijo para dar un suspiro y continuar.-[Ellos seis eran un grupo poderoso, pero tenían un gran enemigo que gano el poder de los demonios y su nombre era… Kibaoni Gengetsu.]

Asuka: ¿Kibaoni…Gengetsu, quien es ese?

Gama: [Él era un malvado señor de la guerra feudal durante la era que ustedes conocen como la era sengoku. Era un ser lleno de ambición que pensaba que la única manera de unir a Japón era a través del miedo bajo su mando.]

Katsuragi: Ok, eso suena mal.

Gama: [Y eso que aun no es la peor parte.]-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.-[A pesar de ser un gran ambicioso de dominar a Japón y al mundo, sabia que el poder que tenia no era suficiente, por lo que uso artes ninjas oscuras para convertirse en un demonio en hueso, carne y sangre.]

Asuka: ¿¡Debes estar bromeando!?

Gama: [No lo hago. Fue tal su ambición que se convirtió en un ser peor que los Youmas, hasta fue capaz de reclutar a Yokai bajo sus órdenes. Con tal poder en sus manos, el arraso tierras llenándolo de cadáveres y recolectando el miedo y otros sentimientos negativos para ir ganado poder.]

Ikaruga: Eso es horrible…-Murmuro imaginándose tal escena, no era algo que alguien debía vivir.

Kiriya: ¿Y que paso luego?

Gama: [Al ver esta amenaza, los "Roku Itari" deshicieron detener a Gengetsu con sus poderes. Sin embargo, el poder que había ganado era demasiado grande y sus tropas eran poderosas y abrumadoras, lo único que pudieron llegar a lograr fue vencer a los Yokai y algunos de sus generales. Al ver la situación, tomaron una decisión.]

Katsuragi: ¿Y esa es…?

Gama: [Sellarlo.]-Respondió sorprendiendo a los presentes.- [Ellos utilizaron todo su nintality para sellar a Gengetsu en un lugar donde nunca podría salir, reforzándolo con Shurikens especiales que ellos mismos crearon.]

Yagyu: Esos shuriken son esos que vio Asuka y los que usa Kagura ¿No?

Gama: [Exactamente. Al parecer, alguien libero parte del sello, logrando despertar a Gengetsu de su largo sueño y debió usar el poder que tenia para corromper los shurikens con las esencias de los Yokai que le sirvieron. Es por eso, que al clavarse en un objeto, este toma vida y se convierte en un Yokai.]

Kiriya: Vaya, no pensé que eso fuera posible.-Murmuro tomándose el mentón de manera pensativa.- ¿Y que le paso a esos seis ninjas?

Gama: [Bueno, para lograr sellar a un ser tan poderoso como Kibaino…tuvieron que pagar el máximo sacrificio.]

Hibari: ¡Significa que ellos…!

Gama: [Si…ellos murieron tras sellar a Gengetsu.]-Relato dejando a todos en shock.-[Sin embargo, ellos no se fueron tan fácilmente.]

Asuka: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Gama: [Esos seis tenían el presentimiento de que algún día, Gengetsu podría llegar a ser liberado, por lo que, utilizando sus ultimas fuerzas, ellos usaron botellas calabazas para contener sus almas adentro junto a lo que les quedaba de poder, para que así, cuando Kibaino regresara, alguien podría usar sus poderes para detenerlo.]

Kiriya: Y uno de ellos termino siendo Rentaro.-Comento viendo al chico que saco la botella para mirarla fijamente, recordando a ese sujeto que vio en su sueño.

Gama: [Rentaro paso la prueba de Shinobi y pudo lograr obtener su poder.]

Yagyu: Pero si es cierto lo que dijo, entonces aun quedan otras 5 botellas como esa que poseen el poder de los otros ninjas ¿no?- Gama asintió.- ¿Y dónde están?

Gama: [Ni ida. Luego de que ellos sellaran sus poder y alma en las botellas, les pidieron a sus seres cercanos que las escondieran en un lugar donde estén a salvo. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde puedan estar.]

Kiriya: Ya veo.-Comento mirando al dibujo antes de preguntar otra cosa.- ¿Y que quieren exactamente estos Yokais?

Gama: [Romper completamente el sello que tiene a Gengetsu prisionero.]

Ikaruga: ¿¡QUE!?-Grito con una cara totalmente incrédula.- ¡Pero nos conto que ese sujeto casi devasto a Japón en el pasado! ¿Si ese ser es liberado ahora…?

Gama: [Tranquila, el sello es muy fuerte y no será roto tan fácilmente.]

Kiriya: Pero lo que están haciendo esos Yokais y la sociedad serpiente es el método para romperlo…¿Verdad?

Gama: [Parece que te diste cuenta.]-Comentó mirando a Kiriya, observando que es un ninja muy talentoso.-[Lo que has dicho es correcto, la sociedad serpiente es una organización que fue conformada por los hombres de Gengetsu y, por lo que yo deduzco, la persona que los libero.]

Kiriya: ¿Y como pueden romper el sello con lo que hacen?

Gama: [Recolectando energía negativa, principalmente, el miedo.]-Contesto antes de continuar.-[El sello puede ser roto por le mismo Gengetsu si a este le proporcionan el suficiente poder para que puede romperlo con sus propias fuerzas, pero tras tanto tiempo sellado, ya no tiene el mismo poder que solía tener. Es por eso que sus hombres deben estar trabajando para recolectar la fuerza que necesita para que rompa el sello.]

Asuka: Es por eso que ataco de ese modo…-Murmuro haciendo memoria de como el Yokai ataco.- El jamás quiso que la gente muriera, solo la quería hacer sufrir para tomar su miedo y angustia.

Gama: [Exacto niña, pues de esa forma pueden recolectar la energía negativa que necesitan. No les sirve de nada a alguien muerto, por eso quieren mantenerlos vivos para que teman y lloren lo suficiente como para acumular poder para Hibaino.]

Ikaruga: Eso es horrible.-Murmuro apretando los puños mientras todos asentían.

Rentaro estuvo en silencio todo este tiempo mirando la botella que tenía y recordó como el ser le dijo que usara para bien sus poderes. Tras un rato, él se paró.

Rentaro: Bueno, no sirve de nada quedarse pensando en eso.-Dijo atrayendo la atención de todos.- Si lo que necesitan es recolectar energía negativa a través del miedo, entonces solo tenemos que evitar que la gente sienta miedo antes ellos ¿no?

Asuka: Rentaro-kun…

Rentaro: No sirve de nada quedarse parado sin hacer nada, por lo que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es proteger a la gente y así evitar que liberen a ese demonio. Si ellos quieren pelea, entonces yo se las daré.

Gama: [Ja, esas son buenas palabras Rentaro.]-Dijo el dibujo viendo al joven rider.- [Es como dices, si evitan que la gente sienta miedo, entonces no lograran romper el sello. Eso es todo lo que deben hacer.]

Kiriya: Es comprensible.-Comento y sonrió hacia el chico que se convirtió en rider antes de dar un suspiro. - En todo caso, será mejor que regresen a sus casas a descansar. Hoy fue un día agitado.

Rentaro: Oh, es verdad. Yo tengo que volver al local a trabajar. No quiero que el tío Shinjiro me castigue por andar de vago.-Dijo mientras se paraba, tomaba a Gama y se despedía con la mano.- Hasta luego.

Asuka: Hasta luego.-Contesto mientras miraba como el chico salía de la habitación.- Lo mejor será que nosotras también nos vayamos.

Todas asintieron y salieron todas juntas, dejando a Kiriya como el único en la habitación. Luego de un rato, el suspiro y saco su Tablet para mirar las grabaciones en donde estaba Rentaro con su armadura y usando el [Goton Shuriken]. Vio los movimientos que hacia el chico y los fallos que cometía, sacándole una sonrisa.

Kiriya: Jamás pensé que se fuera a convertir en ninja, y a pesar de ser todo un principiante, no lo hace tan mal.- Comento para luego ver la escena de como una olla le cae en la cabeza.- Jajajajaja, tal vez si tenga futuro para esto. Pero ahora no es momento para pensar en eso.

Kiriya saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar para llamar a alguien.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Se podía ver a Asuka en el patio de la escuela, escondida entre los árboles, buscando a alguien. Como ninja, no se podía dejarse ver y que sepan de su presencia. Ella fue mirando a los alrededores hasta que vio a la persona que quería encontrar. Ella lo siguió hasta un lugar donde no había nadie, por lo que salió de su escondite y fue a él.

Asuka: ¡Rentaro-kun, como…! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Pregunto de repente al ver el estado del chico, quien estaba con parche curitas en algunas partes del rostro.

Rentaro: ¿Eh? Ah. Hola, Asuka-san. Si te refieres a esto, pues digamos que tuve uno que otro incidente con cierta… estrella ninja.-Respondió desviando la mirada algo avergonzado.

Ayer, tras llegar a su hogar, Rentaro ayudo a la tienda como ayudando a preparar platos de ramen o ordenando el lugar. Luego de terminar, se escabullo y fue a un bosque cercano para practicar con el nuevo Shuriken, pero no le fue tan bien como quiera.

Asuka asintió al comprenderlo y le tomo de la mano, para llevarlo entre los arboles donde nadie los viera. Ella saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios y le dijo al chico que se acostara un poco. Este hizo caso y la chica comenzó a tratar sus heridas, en especial la que se hizo en la cabeza.

Asuka: Parece que el chichón ha bajado un poco, pero aun sigue bastante grande. Sera mejor que tengas cuidado con esa parte.

Rentaro: De acuerdo.-Asintió mientras Asuka le ponía una crema para bajar la hinchazón.- Oye…¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Asuka: ¿Hacer qué?

Rentaro: Esto, tratar mis heridas.-Respondió mientras miraba un poco a la chica.- Solo nos conocemos desde que llegamos a Asakusa y solo nos volvimos a encontrar ayer. Me parece un poco raro que te estés preocupando tanto de alguien que acaba de conocer.

Asuka: Bueno…a pesar de que nos conocemos por poco tiempo, se que eres una buena persona. Además, me salvaste de ese monstruo lagartija…

Rentaro: Comadreja.

Asuka: Lo que sea. Es por eso que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti para agradecerte.

Rentaro: Bueno, gracias por tu preocupación.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba y la miraba.- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

Asuka: Claro, te puedo compartir los Futomaki que tengo.-Respondió sacando una caja con los rollos haciendo sonreír al chico.

Ambos comieron y almorzaron juntos mientras conversaban. Asuka se rio por como Rentaro le conto que lo pusieron a trabajar como loco preparando platos de Ramen en el restaurante y que si hacia algo mal, debía volver a empezar. Parece que el dueño es muy exigente con sus platos.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, Asuka estaba por invitarlo a ir a su salón cuando…

***Gero-Gero!* *Gero-Gero!*-**Se escucho esos croar de ranas.

Rentaro saco su [Gama-Gama-Ju] y vio que era lo que croaba.

Rentaro: Un Yokai anda suelto.

Asuka: ¿Eh?-Exhalo al escuchar eso.- Otro de esos monstruos de hace dos días apareció.

Rentaro: Si, y parece que no esta lejos.-Respondió mientras se paraba.- Te veo luego, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Asuka: ¡Rentaro-kun!-Ella vio como el chico comenzó a correr hacia una dirección sin hacerle caso para luego poner una mirada más seria.- Si crees que me quedare sin hacer nada, estas muy equivocado. Pero primero…

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una zona con un rio cerca, se podía ver a varios ninjas oscuros que atacaban a la gente. Entre ellos, había un monstruo que parecía una especie de tortuga con algunas partes rojas que parecían un extintor de incendios, e incluso tenía una único a su espalda.

Él es el monstruo del rio, Kappa, quien tomo el cuello de una persona y lo arrojo al agua.

Kappa: **¡Todos ustedes van a sufrir suave y lentamente a manso del poderoso Kappa! ¡Ahora, tpememe!**-Exclamo mientras pateaba a alguien para luego ser rodeada por ninjas oscuros, quienes le apuntaban con sus espadas muy cerca de ella, haciéndola gritar.

Se pudo escuchar una gota de agua caer de alguna parte. Cerca de donde estaba Kappa, estaba Kyuuemon sujetando una botella calabaza bastante grande. Él la agito un poco para revisar su contenido y asentir.

Kyuuemon: **Eso debería hacerlo…**-Dijo con aprobación, pero en eso ve a alguien correr hacia la zona de batalla.

Rentaro había llegado y saco su espada para atacar a los ninjas y alejarlo de las personas. Saco unas shuriken moradas para lanzarlo a otros ninjas y darle la oportunidad a la gente de escapar. Sin embargo, había muchos de ellos.

Rentaro: (Rayos, ¿qué puedo hacer?)- Pensó apretando los dientes mientras trataba de alejar a los enemigos de los civiles. Sin embargo, de repente una roca cayo sobre Kappa.

Kappa: **¿¡Que es esto!?**-Grito mientras permanecía debajo de la roca.

Rentaro se giro y vio a las alumnas de Kiriya ayudando a la gente con sus uniformes puestos, en eso ve como Asuka se le acerca.

Asuka: Rentaro-kun, nosotras nos encargamos de evacuar a la gente. Tu encárgate del Yokai.- Dijo pues sabia que no podía usar sus habilidades ninjas con tanta gente reunida, por lo que su única opción era sacar a los transeúntes y dejarle al rider pelear tranquila.

Rentaro: Graicas, Asuka-san.-Dijo antes de volver su mirada al monstruo.- Es hora de comenzar el duelo.- El chico saco la botella calabaza y la abrio, dejando que el cinturón apareciera en su cintura y agarrando el shuriken para luego hacer sus movimientos para finalmente poner el shuriken en el cinturón.- ¡Henshin!

**[Dare ja? Ore ja? Ninja! Shino~bi! Kenzan!]**

La rana gigante apareció detrás de Rentaro mientras abría su boca dejando salir las partes de la armadura, la cual se ensamblo en él, y la rana desapareció cuando el rider completo su transformación.

Shinobi saco su espada que estaba en su espalda y corrió hacia Kappa, quien por sin saco la enorme roca que estaba encima suyo solo para ver como lo ataca el rider.

Kappa: **¡Pequeño entrometido!**-Grito mientras se cubría de los cortes de Shinobi.

Rentaro ataco con gran ferocidad haciendo retroceder al Yokai, pero los ninjas oscuros aparecieron estorbando su camino.

Rentaro: ¡Fuera del camino, no tengo tiempo para ustedes!- Exclamo mientras pateaba a algunos, pero otros pusieron sus espadas delante de el para no dejarlo pasar. En eso, se vio como dos figuras aparecieron y golpearon a algunos de los ninjas.- ¿Eh?

Katsuragi: Parece que te estas divirtiendo ¿no?-Comento de manera divertida frente a Shinobi mirando a los ninjas oscuros, donde ella y la otra persona a su lado estaban en su forma ninja.

Ikaruga: Nosotras nos encargamos de estos ninjas, tu ve tras esa creatura.- Dijo con su espada apuntando a sus enemigos.

Rentaro: De acuerdo.-Asintió para dar un salto pasando sobre los ninjas y terminar frente a Kappa.

Kappa: _**O-Oe…Shotto matte…**_-Murmuro antes de cubrirse de los ataques del rider.

Los ninjas querían ir a salvar a su jefe, pero Asuka y Yagyu aparecieron frente a ellos deteniendo su paso.

Asuka: Ustedes pelearan con nosotras.

Yagyu: Y con la [Shinobi Kekai] puesta, no tiene a donde escapar.-Dijo desenfundando la espada de su paraguas para comenzar a atacar, donde Asuka uso sus dos katanas.

De regreso a la pelea entre el rider y el Yokai, Kappa empezó a defenderse dando golpes, pero Shinobi lograba esquivar algunos. El rider empezó a dar cortes, pero el monstruo retrocedia para esquivarlos hasta que llego a una parte y sonrió.

Kappa fue retrocediendo mientras le hacia una seña a Shinobi para que se acercara. Rentaro vio a donde se dirigía y decidido jugar su juego, por lo que guardo su espada. Ambos entraron a un circulo pequeño de madera e hicieron poses de preparación de sumo.

Rentaro/Kappa: ¡Vamos, preparado…Ya!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo y fueron a cargar hacia el otro

Primero Kappa le dio palmadas de sumo haciendo retroceder a Shinobi, quien se recumpuso y abrazo al mostruo para empujarlo para atrás antes de levantarlo un poco, pero Kappa logro que lo bajara y con eso lo levanto y arrojo hacia atrás de él al cielo, donde Shinobi fue volando hasta dar una voltereta en el aire para recuperar equilibrio y aterrizar sobre el agua de manera perfecta, parándose sobre el agua.

Katsuragi: ¡Te doy un 9,8 por ese aterrizaje, la caída pude ser mejor!

Rentaro: Ahora todos son críticos.-Suspiro ante el comentario de Katsuragi antes de sacar su espada y correr sobre el agua para luego dar un salto y terminar detrás de Kappa.

Ambos comenzaron de nuevo su batalla donde el Kappa demostraba ser capas de bloquear los ataques de Shinobi.

Kappa: **No lo haces nada mal, pero todavía estas verde.**

Rentaro: Amigo, ponte lentes. Veas como veas, yo soy morado…tu eres el verde.

Kappa: **¿Eh? Ah…**-Se empezó a mirar antes de dar un golpecito de martillo con sus manos.- **Es verdad…¡Peor no me refería a eso!**\- Grito sacudiendo los brazos antes de bajarlos con cansancio.-***Suspiro* Ya que…**-Dijo con cansancio para poner una mano delante de su boca y soplo un poco, donde de su boca salió un gran vapor blanco que cubrió al rider.

Rentaro grito de dolor al sentir que la neblina no solo lo dañaba, sino que se sentía tan frio que parecía que podría terminar congelándose. El retrocedió hasta caer de espaldas.

Kappa: **¡Puede que seas morado, pero eres verde por dentro!**-Exclamo acercándose al rider hasta que escucho un grito de guerra. Se giro y vio a Katsuragi acercándose a él dándole una patada voladora haciéndolo retroceder.

Ikaruga llego y se unió al combate junto a Yagyu para ayudar a Katsuragi a detener al Yokai. Mientras tanto, Asuka y Hibari llegaron con el rider y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Asuka: ¿Estas bien?

Rentaro: Si, pero me tomo con la guardia baja. Pero cambiando de tema, lograron sacar a los transeúntes.

Hibari: ¡Descuida, ya todos están afuera! ¡Y con la [Shinobi Kekai] que pusimos, nadie entrara!

Asuka: Así que ningún civil entrara en peligro.

Rentaro: Me alegra oír eso.-Dijo para luego ver como las tres chicas a penas podían hacer daño al Kappa. En eso vio su espalda y vio un…-¿Un Extintor de incendios?

Hibari: ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Tiene uno en la espalda!

Asuka: Eso significa que ese es el objeto con el que fue creado.

Rentaro: Eso explica esa neblina que me arrojo y porque era tan fría.- Dijo analíticamente mientras buscaba algo y lo sacaba.- Si ese es el caso, combatiré el frio con calor.

**[Katon no Jutsu]**

Rentaro: ¡Chicas, salgan de ahí!- Grito y las tres se giraron al ver a Shinobi, entendiendo lo que quería hacer, por lo que saltaron para atrás.- Ninpuo: ¡Katon no Jutsu!- Exclamo haciendo girar el shuriken.

**[Mera Mera Ja!]**\- Exclamo y de la espada salió una poderosa llamarada que choco contra Kappa.

Kappa: **¡AAAAAAH! ¡Caliente, caliente, calienta! ¡Eso está caliente! ¡Demasiado caliente! ¡Muy, muy caliente!**

Shinobi se fue acercando de a poco manteniendo el control de la llama concentrado solo en el Kappa para dañarlo. El estaba siendo cuidadoso de no dañar a ninguna de las chicas manteniendo el ataque concentrado en un solo punto para también hacer más daño al monstruo.

Kappa: **¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más!**-Grito para dar un gran salto y sumergirse en el agua.

Rentaro: ¡Hey, espera!-Grito para llegar al barandal y buscar signos del Yokai, pero el agua era bastante oscura que no permitía ver bien.- Rayos, se escapó.

Al ver que no había señal del Yokai, Rentaro saco la estrella ninja de su cinturón y apretó el botón de su cinturón, deshaciendo la armadura y volviendo a la normalidad. Las chicas también deshicieron sus transformaciones volviendo a su ropa escolar.

Todos suspiraron, excepto Ikaruga, quien camino hasta Rentaro para llegar a él y darle un golpe. El chico se quejo mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

Rentaro: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ikaruga: Por lo descuidado que eres.-Dijo fulminando con la mirada al chico.- Si no te hubieras puesto a jugar con ese monstruo en ese absurdo juego de sumo o prestar más atención, no se habría escapado.

Asuka: Ikaruga-san, por favor, Rentaro hizo lo que pudo.

Katsuragi: Si, no te puedes quejar con él. A parte que nosotras tampoco pudimos hacer mucho a pesar de ser 3 contra 1.

Rentaro: No, esta bien.-Dijo entrando en la conversación.- Me distraje y no hice un buen trabajo, lo que dejo que escapara.

Asuka: Pero Rentaro-kun…

Rentaro: No te preocupes, no me molesta pues es la verdad. Por lo que como fue mi culpa, tengo que empezar a buscarlo.-Dijo antes de salir corriendo y abandonar el sitio.

Katsuragi: Vaya, pero que tipo tan raro.-Dijo viendo como se iba Rentaro hasta salir de su campo de visión para luego mirar a Ikaruga.- Pero en todo caso, no debiste ser tan dura con él.

Ikaruga: Solo dije la verdad, nada más.- Contesto de brazos cruzados.- Se le confió ese gran poder a pesar de ser un extranjero y no lo usa como es debido.

Asuka: Yo no creo lo mismo.-Dijo mirando por donde se fue Rentaro.- A pesar de ser alguien normal, entro en esto sabiendo que no era su responsabilidad. A pesar de no ser ninja, decidido luchar.

Katsuragi: Vaya~, parece que tienes mucho "interés" en ese chico.-Comento sacándole un sonrojo a la castaña-

Asuka: ¡E-E-E-Eso no es…! ¡Yo no…! ¡Me voy a ayudar a Rentaro-kun a buscar!-Grito dando un gran salto para ir a buscar al chico.

Ikaruga: No debiste molestarla con eso, sabes lo poco experimentada que es con los chicos.

Katsuragi: Claro que lo sé, es tan verde como tú en esos temas.

Ikaruga: ¡Katsuragi!- Grito sonrojada sacándole una risa a la rubia.

Yagyu: En todo caso, vamos a buscar al Yokai. No creo que este muy lejos de aquí, si aun busca causar problemas.

Ikaruga: Buena idea.-Contesto para dar un salto y abandonar el lugar. Las demás hicieron lo mismo separándose, excepto por Yagyu y Hibari, quienes fueron juntas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En las calles de la ciudad, se encontraba Rentaro buscando al Yokai. Sabia que un monstruo como él no iría lejos de una zona poblada si quería recolectar el miedo de la gente.

Rentaro: Cielos, ¿A dónde se habrá metido?

¿?: No creo que sea fácil encontrarlo.- Alguien le hablo y Rentaro subió su mirara, viendo a Asuka parada sobre uno de los postes de luz.

Rentaro: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Asuka: ¿No es obvio?-Ella salto y quedo al lado del chico.- Vine a ayudarte a buscar.

Rentaro: Ya veo, entonces démonos prisa y encontrémoslo.- Asuka asintió ante esas palabras y ambos empezaron a moverse.

Ambos recorrieron la ciudad y empezaron a buscar en los lugares donde hubiera gente, también tenían sus teléfonos conectados a Instagram para ver cualquier comentario o aviso de algo parecido a Kappa u avistamiento de un monstruo verde.

Llevaron un buen rato buscando, pero no han podido encontrar nada. Los dos decidieron sentarse a descansar un rato. Rentaro saco su teléfono y reviso Instagram una vez más por cualquier avistamiento sobre Kappa.

Por otra parte, Asuka se quedo viendo por un rato a Rentaro. El chico sin duda era una cara bonita, no un rompe corazones, pero sin duda era atractivo. Era un chico algo torpe y alegre, pero se podía poner serio cuando la situación se le amerita…lo cual era atracti…

Asuka: (¡En que estoy pensando!)- Grito mentalmente sacudiendo su cabeza antes de que la imagen de una rubia pasara por su cabeza.- (Maldita sea…Katsu-nee y sus comentarios.)

Rentaro: Ne, Asuka…

Asuka: ¡Kyaaa! ¿¡Q-Que pasa!?

Rentaro: ¿Por qué gritas tan de repente?

Asuka: S-Solo recordé algo perturbador…-Respondió para luego respirar ondo y calmarse.- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Rentaro: Pues, ¿Desde cuando llevas entrenando siendo ninja?

Asuka: ¿Eh? Pues…desde que era una niña. Mi abuelo tomo el mando de mi entrenamiento y me enseño lo mejor que pudo hasta hace unos años, donde comencé a ir a la escuela Hanzo a aprender junto a las demás.

Rentaro: Ya veo.-Dijo antes de sonreír.- Debe ser genial poder ser un ninja.

Asuka: ¿Eh?-Ella miro fijamente al chico quien sonreía.

Rentaro: Los ninjas son seres geniales. Pueden hacer una variedad de cosas que otros no pueden como dar grandes saltos, crear asombrosas técnicas y demás.

Asuka: Bueno, eso es cierto…pero los entrenamientos son muy duros y…las misiones pueden llegar a ser peligrosas, hasta el punto donde puedes llegar a perder la vida.

Rentaro: Si, me lo imagino. El entrenamiento que me puso Gama-sensei no fue nada fácil, pero aun asi la pena de obtener poder.

Asuka: Obtener poder…-Murmuro con algo de enojo.- No creo que sea un buen pensamiento para querer ser ninja.

Rentaro: Por supuesto que lo es, después de todo, sin poder…no puedes llegar a salvar a nadie.

Asuka: ¿Eh?-Esas palabras la sorprendieron y miro a Rentaro, quien miraba el cielo.

Rentaro: Desde que era un niño, siempre quise ser un héroe, por lo que cada vez que había un brabucón molestando a un chico, yo siempre iba a ayudar…pero terminaban golpeándome hasta dejarme en el suelo. Ahí entendí que, si bien ayudar a la gente es lo correcto, si no tienes la fuerza para poder defenderlo, entonces no podrás llegar a seguir protegiendo a otros.

Asuka: Rentaro-kun…

Rentaro: Es por eso que debe ser genial ser ninja, pues al serlo, puedes llegar a alcanzar la fuerza suficiente para proteger a otros por difícil que sea la situación…o que tan imposible pueda llegar a ser.

Asuka: Yo no pienso eso.-Dijo llamando la atención del chico.- Ese gran deseo de ayudar a los demás es una gran fuerza en sí. Sin importar lo fuerte que uno pueda a llegar a ser, si no tiene la fuerza de voluntad para seguir peleando, entonces hasta el poder más grande puede ser vencido.-En eso mira al chico con una sonrisa gentil.- Yo pienso que ese deseo tuyo de ayudar a otros es tu más grande fuerza, Rentaro-kun.

Rentaro: Asuka-san…-Murmuro para luego sonreír.- Muchas gracias.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa al ver la expresión del chico. Era verdad que era raro, pero a la vez alguien muy agradable con quien hablar. Por una vez en su vida, a parte de enorgullecer a su abuelo, ella se siente feliz de ser un ninja.

De repente, ambos recibieron una notificación de Instagram y vieron una foto de un monstruo verde y rojo donde en el titulo ponía "Monstruo tortuga".

Rentaro: Con que al fin decidido salir ¿Eh?-Murmuro y reviso la dirección de donde fue sacada la foto.- Ese lugar esta…no muy lejos de aquí. Con correr unos minutos debería bastar para que lleguemos.

Asuka: Pienso que lo mejor seria ir por el tejado y así cortaremos camino.

Rentaro: De acuerdo.

Ambos se levantaron y corrieron a un callejón, donde revisaron de que no hubiera nadie y se transformaron para luego saltar al tejado y partir lo más rápido posible. Asuka les envió un mensaje a las demás diciéndoles donde estaba el Yokai ahora.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una plaza, una pareja estaba pasando su tiempo juntos con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, detrás de ellos, donde había una fuente, Kappa comenzó a emerger de a poco y de forma silenciosa hasta que salió por completo y agarro del cuello de la ropa a ambos jóvenes y los lanzo para atrás al agua.

Kappa: **Uf~, me siento mejor ahora.**-Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y un humo negro emergia de él, donde se crearon algunos ninjas oscuros.- **Ya saben qué hacer.**

Los ninjas oscuros asintieron y sacaron sus armas para ir a atacar a las personas que estaban alrededor. La gente grito al ver como estos se iban acercando con sus armas, pero se detuvieron cuando unos disparan pasaron frente a ellos deteniéndolos en seco.

Rentaro: Con que aquí estabas.- Dijo con su armadura puesta mirando al Yokai y sus ninjas mientras les apuntaba con su [Gama-Gama-Juu]. La gente se alegro al ver al Kamen rider estaba aquí.

Rentaro dio un salto y quedo entre la gente y los monstruos. Al pisar tierra, les hizo un gesto a la gente para que se fueran, donde ellos asintieron y salieron lo más rápido posible. Por otra parte, Asuka entro en el lugar con su uniforme escolar ayudando a la gente a salir y esperando a que todos se fueran para colocar la barrera.

Asuka: (Buena suerte, Rentaro-kun.)-Pensó mientras tomba a una niña y la ayudaba a pararse.- Vamos, debemos salir de aquí. Dejémosle esto a Shinobi.

-_H-Hai_, Onee-chan.-Dijo la niña mientras ambas se alejaban del lugar.

Rentaro vio con una sonrisa como Asuka alejaba a la gente antes de mirar a los ninjas y correr al ataque mientras rugía. Al llegar a su lado, comenzó a golpear y petar a los ninjas a su alrededor antes de dar un salto, para esquivar los espadazos de sus oponentes, y dispararles con su arma.

Kappa: Realmente estas colmando mi paciencia chico.-Gruño para correr hacia Shinobi, quien aterrizo en el suelo, para empezar a lanzar golpes.

Rentaro vio esto y empezó a evadir para luego sacar su "Ichiban ninja Sword" de su espalda y bloqueo un puñetazo de Kappa con ella. Luego le dio una patada haciéndolo retroceder para luego correr a el y empezar a dar cortes que el monstruo bloqueaba con sus brazos utilizando las partes protegidas, para luego conectar un puñetazo en el abdomen del rider.

Shinobi se recompuso y volvió a dar cortes con su espada, los cuales Kappa lograba esquivar hasta que cayo de espaldas. Viendo su oportunidad, Rentaro lanzo un espadazo de arriba abajo hacia Kappa, pero este le dio una patada doble haciéndolo retroceder.

Kappa: **¡Toma un poco de esto!**-Exclamo dando un aplauso y de entre sus manos salió un polvo brilloso que desapareció y el monstruo levanto una de sus manso donde polvo blanco se empezó a reunir en ella.

Rentaro: Ese truco no servirá conmigo, ya se lo que hace.- Dijo mientras sacaba el [Goton Shuriken] y lo giraba hasta quedar en la parte roja.

**[Katon no Jutsu!]**\- Exclamo la estrella ninja mientras que Shinobi lo ponía en su espada.

Rentaro: Ninpo: Katon no Jutsu!- Exclamo para hacer girar el Shuriken y apuntar con su espada a Kappa.

**[Mera Mera Ja!]**\- Exclamo la espada y un poderoso lanzallamas salió de ella.

Kappa también ataco lanzado una oleada de neblina fría hacia Shinobi. Ambos ataques chocaron y se mantuvieron parejos. Sin embargo…

Kappa: **¡No creas que será tan fácil como antes!**\- Exclamo mientras levantaba su otra mano.- **¡Toma una dosis doble!**

Con ambas manos, el Yokai incremento la fuerza de su ataque que hico retroceder las llamas del rider hasta que fue vencido y este grito de dolor. Luego de un rato, se vio a Shinobi caer de rodillas mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y temblaba. Se podía ver que varias partes de su cuerpo estaba de color blanco al ser congelado.

Kappa: **¡Je, ahora ya no eres tan rudo ¿Verdad?!**\- Exclamo de forma divertida mientras se acercaba al ninja purpura, pero…-**¡WOW!**\- Unos Kunais que aterrizaron frente a sus pies detuvieron su paso.

El Yokai levanto la vista y se vio como Katsuragi iba cayendo en picada hacia él haciendo una patada voladora. El monstruo reacciono y dio un salto para atrás, logrando evadir el ataque, pero Ikaruga apareció detrás de el y dio un corte a su espalda, pero no recibió daños por atacar el caparazón.

Asuka: ¡Rentaro-kun!- Grito mientras corría a él y tocaba al chico…solo para alejar sus manso de él.- Oh, dios. Tu cuerpo está demasiado frio.

Rentaro: E-E-E-Es…b-b-bueno que…L-Lleva a-armadura…-Murmuro apenas podía con una sonrisa bajo el casco.

Asuka: Dejemos las bromas luego, retrocede mientras nos encargamos. Mientras trata de calentar un poco tu cuerpo.- Dijo mirando fijamente al rider, quien no contesto, para luego ver a la peli rosa que estaba al lado suyo.-Hibari-chan, cuida de Rentaro-kun y ayúdalo a entrar en calor.

Hibari: Entendido.-Asintió con un saludo militar y la castaña asintió para luego sacar sus dos katanas y correr hacia Kappa.

Asuka llego con Kappa y empezó a atacarlo con sus dos espadas, pero este las bloqueaba con sus brazos. Sin embargo, ella tenia ayuda. Katsuragi pateo a Kappa por un lado para luego ser recibido por ataque doble de Ikaruga y Yagyu, para luego ser cortado por un corte cruzados de Asuka a su pecho.

Kappa: **Realmente me están cabreando niñas.**-Gruño para ir a golpear a las chicas.

El Yokai llego con Ikaruga, quien lo ataco con su espada, pero el monstruo lo bloqueo con facilidad con los protectores de sus brazos para ir dándole golpes de sumo haciéndola retroceder.

Katsuargi ataco con sus botas metálicas, pero Kappa se dio la vuelta y se dejo golpear en el caparazón, logrando no recibir ningún daño. En eso, se dio la vuelta lazo puñetazos obligando a la rubia a retroceder.

Yagyu invoco a su calamar e hizo que atacara con sus tentáculos, pero el Yokai lanzo una ráfaga de aire frio congelando a la invocación de la chica antes de golpearlo y hacerlo pedazos. Yagyu frunció el ceño al ver que su técnica no funciono.

Asuka cargo contra el monstruo, pero este solo se dejó golpear en el caparazón, mientras se giraba para que solo le dieran en esa parte, Tras un rato, Kappa hizo una patada giratoria y alejo a Asuka de él.

Luego de retroceder, las cuatro chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron para luego moverse alrededor de Kappa desde diferentes direcciones. Este no sabia por donde mirar, hasta que recivio un corte de Ikaruga desde su lado izquierdo, luego un corte de Yagyu en su lado derecho, después una patada a uno de sus costados haciéndolo girar para finalmente recibir tres cortes en el pectoral por parte de Asuka.

Rentaro: I-Increíble…-Murmuro aun con algo de frio mirando como las cuatro chica estaban dañando de a poco a Kappa. Por otra parte, el Yokai siguió recibiendo golpe tras golpe hasta que tuvo suficiente.

Kappa: **¡Muy bien, ya me hicieron enojar!**\- Grito para levantar las manos y cubrir su alrededor de polvo helado.

Las chicas sintieron el frio y de a poco sus movimientos se ralentizaron. Ellas de inmediato decidieron alejarse para no ser víctimas de esta niebla…pero Asuka se tropezó con una roca.

Hibari: ¡Asuka-chan!-Grito al ver a su amiga y en eso Kappa concentro algo de su niebla en ella.

Asuka sintió como su cuerpo a penas se movía y sus movimientos se ralentizaron. Algunos de los síntomas del congelamiento era la desaceleración del tiempo de reacción y el cuerpo comienza a moverse a menor velocidad.

Las otras 3 vieron esto y decidieron ayudar a su amiga, pero Kappa fácilmente las para y hecho para atrás ya que ahora se movían un poco más lento. Lo suficiente como para que Kappa pudiera detener sus movimientos.

Kappa: **Es hora de que conozcas la era del hielo niña.**\- Dijo levantando una de sus manos y lanzar un viento helado en dirección a Asuka, quien a penas se podía mover.

-¡Asuka!-Gritaron las chicas de Hanzo y la mencionada cerro los ojos mientras se cubría con su brazos para resistir el ataque, pero…

Rentaro: ¡Ninpo! ¡Katon no Jutsu!- Pero alguien no iba a permitirlo

**[Mera Mera Ja!]**

Rentaro llego frente a Asuka y lanzo un lanzallamas hacia el Yokai, donde ambos ataques impactaron y tuvieron una lucha para ver cual sucumbía al otro.

Kappa: **¿Tu de nuevo? Pero no importa, ¡Solo debo disminuir aun más la temperatura!**-Grito alzando la otra mano y duplicando el poder de su ataque.

Las llamas fueron retrocediendo y Rentaro puso fuerza para mantener el colar, pero el frio que expulsaba el Yokai era demasiado alto. Las llamas fueron debilitándose y cada vez hacia menos calor.

Rentaro apretó los dientes mientras clavaba los pies en tierra. Si el no hacia algo, entonces Asuka…

Rentaro: Yo…-Murmuro mientras bajo su casco, sus ojos brillaron levemente de color morado.- ¡No dejare que le hagas daño!

De repente, las llamas ganaron poder y ambos ataques se cancelaron, sin embargo, Rentaro repentinamente apuñalo en suelo, donde al mismo tiempo, un circulo anaranjado apareció debajo de Kappa antes de que salieran expulsadas unas llamas quemando al Yokai.

Kappa: **¡AAAAAAAA! ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente! ¡Demasiado caliente! ¡Caliente-caliente-caliente!**-Grito mientras corría de un lado a otro antes de tirarse al suelo y rodar por ahí tratando de apagar el fuego.- **¿¡Por que les gusta usar tanto el fuego!?**

Luego de eso, Rentaro hizo girar su espada creando tornados de fuego individuales alrededor de las cuatro chicas. Las chicas se quedaron quietas para no ser quemadas, pero el calor no las molesto, sino al contrario, las fue calentando hasta que las partes congeladas de ropa y cuerpo se descongelaron. Los tornados desaparecieron y las chicas se encontraban mejor.

Asuka: Increíble, ¿No sabia que podías hacer eso?- Dijo mirando al rider, quien jadeaba cansado.

Rentaro: Bueno, yo tampoco lo sabia.

Asuka: ¿Eh, entonces como lo hiciste?

Rentaro: Pues~, digamos que…estaba motivado.-Contesto rascándose el casco y Asuka abrió los ojos antes de sonriera y parase.

Asuka: Gracias, Rentaro-kun.

Rentaro: No hay problema, para eso están los amigos. Además, me enseñaste que con o sin poder, uno nunca debe rendirse en querer proteger a otros.

Asuka se sorprendió por esas palabras ante de dar una gran sonrisa mientras era ayudada a levantarse por el rider.

Asuka: (Es cierto, siendo o no un ninja, debemos proteger a la gente, pues eso es lo correcto. Ser un ninja no es para demostrar tus habilidades, sino tus capacidades para defender al mundo. Ahora por fin entiendo lo que me quebraste decir… abuelo.}

Hanzo: {_Escucha Asuka, no busques mi aprobación. Busca tu propia aprobación, siempre y cuando sientas desde tu corazón que es el camino correcto._}- Esas palabras que le dijo hace algún tiempo resonaron en su cabeza. Ella nunca entendió antes a lo que se refería su abuelo…hasta ahora.

Lo que Hanzo le quiso decir a ella fue que no busque ser un ninja para enorgullecerlo o estar a la expectativa de los demás. Debe hacerlo porque quiere serlo y porque busque algo tras serlo. Buscar ser alguien que no quieres ser solo para tener la aprobación de alguien jamás te llevara a nada bueno.

Ahora, tras conocer a Rentaro, quiere ser un ninja donde pueda usar sus habilidades para proteger a los inocentes.

Asuka: Rentaro-kun…-Llamo mientras preparaba sus espadas.- Ahora, venzamos a este tipo.-Dijo con determinación y por un momento…sus ojos parpadearon en verde.

Katsuragi: ¡Bien dicho, Asuka!-Dijo para llegar y pararse a su lado junto a las demás chicas y quedaron al lado de ambos para luego mirar al Yokai.

Kappa: **Con que todos son ninjas ¿Eh?**-Dijo pues aunque Shinobi era claramente un ninja, no estaba seguro al principio sobre las otras chicas por su vestimenta.- **¿Ustedes no deberían estar mejor quedarse ocultos o algo?**

Rentaro: Siento decepcionarte, pero no tenemos tiempo de permanecer ocultos. En vez de eso…¡Vamos a arrasar directamente contigo!

Kappa: **¡Eso quiero verlo!**-Dijo agitando su mano y de la nada apareció una neblina negra que creo ninjas oscuros.- **¡A la carga!**

Ante el grito de guerra, los ninjas oscuros salieron al ataque. Sin embargo, se detuvieron cuando Shinobi alzo una mano arriba antes de bajarla abruptamente al suelo. En eso, una explosión de humo salió debajo de él cubriéndolo a él y a las chicas por un segundo antes de dispersarse mostrando que los 6 ya no estaban.

Kappa: ¿**E-Eh…Eh~?**\- Se froto los ojos con su brazo para volver a mirar viendo que realmente el grupo de ninjas ya no estaban.- **¿Desaparecieron…?**

De repente, Shinobi apareció desde un lado de Kappa para darle un corte, pero el Yokai logro reaccionar y cubrirse del ataque. Las chicas también aparecieron de repente y comenzaron a atacar a los ninjas oscuros.

Ikaruga bloqueaba con su espada los cortes de los ninjas oscuros para luego usar su arma para hacer hacia atrás las armas de sus enemigos y darles un corte. Katsuragi peleaba pateando a cada ninja que tuviera cerca hasta que se puso de pie con las manos y giro como un trompo golpeando a todos los ninjas a su alrededor. Hibari golpeaba un poco a cada ninja, quienes no recibían casi ningún daño…hasta que Yagyu llego y los termino usando su paraguas.

Asuka y Rentaro estaban peleando contra Kappa, quien le estaba dificultando pelear contra dos adversarios a la vez. Ambos comenzaron a hacer retroceder a Kappa hasta que algunos ninjas oscuros llegaron a ayudar a su amo, donde estos alejaron al rider de su jefe.

Rentaro: ¡Déjenme pasar!-Exclamo mientras trataba de hacer a un lado a los ninjas, pero estos siguieron forcejeando.

En eso, uno de ellos logro golpear a Shinobi y lo hizo caer al suelo, pero al caer, este se convirtió en un muñeco de paja que tenia una carta en el rostro que decía: "Buen intento". Los ninjas oscuros miraron al muñeco con confusión antes de empezar a buscar al ninja purpura, quien se encontraba sentado en el techo de un edificio pequeño cercano.

Rentaro: Veamos como les va con esto.- Dijo sacando el [Gama-Gama-Juu] e insertando su shuriken en la parte trasera del arma y la boca de esta se abrio.

**[Saa Gama!]**\- Exclamo el arma antes de empezar a cantar una tonada.-**[Gama! Gama! Gama! Bang! Bang! Bang!]**

Rentaro fue apuntando con su arma a los ninjas, quienes seguían buscándolo, y apretó el gatillo.

**[Shageki Ninpou!]**

La punta de la pistala salió disparada un rayo conectado a la pistola, la cual se movía como si tuviera vida. Era como si fuera la larga lengua de una rana. Esta se movió y fue atravesando a cada ninja oscuro para luego estos explotaran. Con esto, Rentaro guardo el arma y salto para regresar con el Yokai.

Kappa estaba peleando con Asuka, donde la chica estaba manteniendo una pelea pareja con él. Esto le extrañaba, pues antes ella a penas le hacia daño cuando golpeaba una zona desprotegida. Sin embargo, ahora sus ataques realmente comenzaban a dolerle, era casi como si hubiera subido de nivel en un instante.

Luego de dar varios pasos hacia atrás, Kappa fue golpeado en el rostro cortesía de una patada voladora de Rentaro, quien aterrizo quedando al lado de Asula. Luego de eso, el rider lanzo varios shurikens hacia el Yokai, quien dio saltitos para esquivarlos mientras que las estrellas se enterraban en el suelo.

Rentaro: Ninpou: Katon no Jutsu!-Exclamo poniendo el [Goton Shuriken] y hacerlo girar.

[Mera Mera Ja!]-Exclamo el arma mientras que el rider enterraba el arma en el suelo y desde donde estaba parado Kappa, un pilar de fuego salió disparado hacia arriba quemándolo.

El Yokai grito de dolor antes de que las llamas se detuvieran mostrando al monstruo todo chamuscado. El rider asintió contento, pero en eso, su arma se le fue arrebatada.

Rentaro: Oye…

Asuka: Lo siento, pero lo voy a tomar prestado un momento.- Dijo sacando el shuriken de la espada antes de girar el rotulo que tenia.- ¿Qué es lo que dices…? Ah, si.-Comento antes de poner el shuriken en el arma.- Ninpou: Mizu no Jutsu!- Exclamo haciendo girar el shuirken.

**[Jabu Jabu Ja!]**\- Exclamo el arma y Asuka apunto la espada hacia el Yokai, donde de la punta del arma salió una fuerte corriente de agua que golpeo al monstruo.

Kappa: **¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Eso está muy frío!**-Grito antes de arrodillarse al suelo.

Asuka sonrio feliz al ver esto y en eso se fijo que el rider se la quedaba viendo.

Asuka: ¿Qué pasa?

Rentaro: ¿C-C-Como hiciste eso? Quiero decir…usaste mi arma y lograste realizar perfectamente una técnica de agua.-Comento totalmente incrédulo, pues a él le cuesta usar ese shuriken con un elemento que no sea el fuego y ella lo uso fácilmente en su primer intento.

Asuka: Creo que tuve suerte de principiante.

Rentaro: ¿Mayikajo…?-Murmuro sin poder creerlo antes de que la chica le devolviera su arma.

Asuka: Jejejeje, en todo caso, terminemos con él.-Dijo y Rentaro asintió mientras ambos caminaban hacia el Yokai para luego trotar mientras hacían volteretas.

Kappa: **¡No sean tan engreídos!**-Grito mientras esquivaba una patada de Asuka para luego bloquear un golpe de Rentaro.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron al frente y detrás del monstruo, causando que este tuviera dificultad para esquivar. Logro esquivar los dos primeros golpes, pero no pudo esquivar una patada de la chica que le dio en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder, donde el rider lo intercepto y levanto usando sus hombros antes de dejarlo caer al suelo siguiendo el curso de su retroceso.

Kappa se recompuso y vio a Rentaro…quien se agacho un poco dejando a Asuka saltar sobre su espalda con sus manos pasando arriba de él, donde ella lanzo un corte que el monstruo bloqueo, pero ella se hizo a un lado y en eso Kappa recibió un puñetazo del rider.

Rentaro: Ahora intentemos esto.-Dijo volviendo a sacar el [Goton Shuriken] y seleccionar un lado.

**[Kin no Jutsu]**\- Proclamo mientras Rentaro lo ponía en su espada y lo hacía girar.

Rentaro: Ninpou…-Hablo mientras levantaba su espada y Kappa entendió lo que hacía.

Kappa: **¡Eso no funciona dos veces conmigo!**-Grito alzando sus brazos hacia adelante, preparado para detener el ataque.

Rentaro: Kin no Jutsu!- Exclamo para dar un corte hacia abajo al aire.

**[Kin Kira Ja!]**\- Se escucho la proclamación y junto a un sonido de monedas y… una olla callo y golpeo la cabeza de Kappa haciéndolo caer al suelo.

El Yokai fue gimiendo de dolor mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza.

Kappa: **Creo que rompiste mi casco…**-Comento mientras se notaba como la parte superior de su cabeza estaba agrietado.

Rentaro no perdió tiempo y presiono el botón superior de su cinturón.

**[Sa~! Waza!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras se oía la tonada de un shamisen y el rider fue haciendo una pose con los pies juntos y una posición de manos ninja.

Rentaro: Ninpou… ¡Ninja Strile no Jutsu!-Grito haciendo girar la estrella de su cinturón mientras saltaba.

**[Issen Ninpou!]**

Rentaro hizo una voltereta mientras subía hasta ir cayendo haciendo una patada voladora, donde su pie estaba iluminado de energía.

Kappa se levanto y al ver el ataque, de inmediato se dio vuelta y el golpe le dio en el caparazón, sin embargo, el poder del ataque fue aumentando hasta que su coraza se rompió y el Yokai exploto.

De la explosión, algo salió volando y Asuka salto para atraparlo, viendo que era un shuriken de cuatro puntas curvas de color plateado. Ella sonrió al verlo, pues eso significaba que el shuriken ya no tenía ningún mal en él.

Rentaro: Lo logramos.-Dijo acercándose a la chica hasta llegar con ella y levantado una mano con la palma abierta.

Asuka: Así es.-Asintió y levanto una de sus manos para luego ambos chocar los 5.

Las demás chicas de Hanzo lograron terminar con todos los ninjas oscuros. Lanzaron un largo suspiro al ver que el jefe fue derrotado. Ellas ya querían volver para descansar.

Katsuragi: Bueno, ambos lo lograron.-Comento mientras se acercaba a Ikaruga y miraba al rider.- Es cierto que ese chico puede ser un forastero y alguien bastante raro, pero no lo hace nada mal como ninja.

Ikaruga: Aun así, sigue siendo un forastero.-Dijo desviando la miraba antes de partir.- Tenemos que informar de esto a Kiriya-sensei.

Katsuragi: Hai, hai…-Murmuro con las manos detrás de la nuca mientras todos se fijaban en esto y los seguían.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kyuuemon: **Con que…Kappa también fue derrotado ¿eh?**-Comento en la cima de un edificio.- **Bueno, no importa. Aun tenemos muchos Yokais y pudimos recolectar una buena cantidad de miedo.**

Kyuuemon fue agitando un poco la botella que tenia comprobando que su contenido aumento un poco. No era mucho, pero algo era algo. Con eso, este salto y desapareció de la vista.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Un día paso desde que Shinobi venció a Kappa. Tras lo que paso, las cosas volvieron rápidamente a la normalidad, regresando la paz y tranquilidad por la zona.

Ahora mismo, las clases en la escuela Hanzo terminaron, pero la dirección llamo a Rentaro y le dijeron que debía esperar en dirección. El chico no entendía que hizo para ser llamado desde tan temprano. Estuvo esperando por un buen rato mirando por la ventana.

Rentaro: *Suspiro* ¿Qué hice para que me llamara la dirección?

¿?: Nada realmente, solo que Kiriya-sensei quiere hablar contigo.

Rentaro: ¿Eh?- Se giro para ver quien hablo para ver a…-Asuka-san.

Asuka: Hola, Rentaro-kun. Sensei te esta esperando en la "otra sala".-Dijo en énfasis en esa parte y el chico asintió.

Ambos caminaron y rápidamente entraron al viejo edificio para ingresar en él aula ninja de la escuela Hanzo. Ambos se sentaron y esperaron un rato.

Rentaro: Entonces…¿Sabes para que me quiere Kiriya-san aquí?

Asuka: No realmente, sensei solo me dijo que te trajera aquí.-Contesto y de pronto exploto una bomba de humo en la habitación, y cuando se apago, se pudo ver a Kiriya parado frente a ambos en al habitación.

Kiriya: Hola Rentaro.

Rentaro: H-Hola…*Tos-Tos* Kiriya-san…-Devolvió el saludo mientras sacaba el humo de su sistema respiratorio y saludaba con una mano.

Luego de un rato, cuando todo el humo termino de salir de la habitación, los tres estaban sentados juntos en la habitación.

Rentaro: Así que~, ¿Qué necesita de mí?

Kiriya: Bueno, ayer recibí el informe de cada una de mis estudiantes de lo que paso ayer y tuvimos una conversación.-Fue hablando mientras miraba a Rentaro.- Según me dijeron, lo hiciste bastante bien, pero cometiste algunas faltas y movimientos inncesesarios ¿no?

Rentaro: Jajajaja…-Rio débilmente mientras se rascaba la nuca.-Bueno, es difícil aprender a ser ninja…

Kiriya: Y eso no lo niego, más viniendo de alguien que no lo ha sido hasta hace 6 meses. Veas como lo veas, todavía eres todo un principiante a pesar del poder que posees.-Comento y el chico solo pudo asentir de acuerdo, pues era la verdad.- Es por eso que, para ayudar a que te conviertas en un buen ninja como corresponde, necesitas un entrenamiento adecuado. Asi que decidí que estarás estudiando y entrenando aquí en la sección ninja.

….

….

….

Rentaro/Asuka: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!- Ambos quedaron sin aliento.

Rentaro: ¿¡L-L-Lo dice enserio!? ¡Pero si no soy ninja!

Kiriya: Incorrecto, eres un ninja.-Dijo mirando al chico.- Es cierto que no naciste como ninja ni te criaste como uno desde tu niñes como todos los demás, pero tus poderes son de uno y debes aprender a manejarlos.

Asuka: P-Pero sensei, ¿No es un poco arriesgado? Quiero decir, ahora Rentaro es consciente del mundo ninja, pero ¿No cree que es un poco arriesgado permitir que entrene con nosotros?

Kiriya: No del todo, como dije, Rentaro es técnicamente un ninja por lo poderes que tiene ahora, por lo que ahora posee el derecho de ser entrenado como uno. Hable con unas personas de confianza y todos pensaron lo mismo que yo.-Dijo mirando a Asuka antes de volver su mirada a Rentaro.- Rentaro lo ha hecho bien hasta ahora, pero no sabemos cuando pueda aparecer un enemigo más poderoso. El no puede seguir con una rutina de entrenamiento a medias e incompleto. Si queremos llegar a vencer a la sociedad serpiente, necesitamos de la fuerza de Rentaro, y el necesita dominar los poderes de Shinobi al 100%. Además, podría haber personas que se interesen por los poderes de Shinobi y lo quieran para ellos, por lo que es mejor que permanezca con nosotros donde estará más seguro.-Completo de explicar y ninguno podría regular eso. En eso, el peli blanco miro al chico.- Pero claro, la elección es tuya. ¿Qué dices, Rentaro?

Rentaro: Pues yo…-Murmuro sacando y mirando el [Shinobi Hyoutan], recordando las palabras del antiguo usuario antes de mirar a Kiriya.- Esta bien, quiero volverme más fuerte y dominar los poderes que me entregaron. Por eso, por favor permítame estar aquí.

Kiriya: Perfecto.-Dijo antes de levantarse.- Entonces prepararé tus papeles de traslado, las clases comenzaran después del fin de semana, asi que no llegues tarde.

Rentaro: Hai.-Asintio y Kiriya uso una bomba de humo. Cuando se despejo, el ya no estaba en la habitación. Ambos adolescentes tosían mientras alejaban él humo.- Bueno, parece que seré tu nuevo compañero de clases luego del fin de semana.

Asuka: Si, así parece…-Contesto antes de reír nerviosamente.- (Pero me pregunto, ¿Cómo reaccionaran las demás? En especial Ikaruga-san).-Pensó preocupada antes de mirar un folleto que estaba por caerse de la mochila del chico, donde ella lo saco.- Rentaro-kun, ¿Qué es esto?

Rentaro: ¿Eh? Ah~, eso.-Dijo tomando el folleto.- Son carteles que mi tío Shinjiro me pido que colgara en algunas partes. Son para buscar a alguien que se interese a trabajar con nosotros.

Asuka: Ya veo…-Murmuro el folleto viendo las especificaciones de lo que se pedia y la paga. En eso, ella se le ocurrió una idea.- Oye, Rentaro-kun…

Rentaro: ¿Hmm, Que pasa?-Pregunto mirando a la chica.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Rentaro: Esto debe ser una broma.-Murmuro dentro de la tienda de Ramen junto a su Shinjiro y a su hija Midori, donde ambos miraban a una castaño.

Shinjiro: Pues bien, Asuka-chan, nos alegra que alguien tan joven se interese en trabajar con nosotros.

Miharu: En especial una amiga de Rentaro en la escuela.-Dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Asuka, quien traía un delantal puesto con la marca del restaurante.

Asuka: Muchas gracias por aceptarme.-Dijo inclinándose un poco mientras reía por la reacción de Rentaro…aunque no puede ser culpado que reaccione de esa manera.

Asuka decidido entrar y tomar el puesto, pues ella quería ganar algo de dinero, pero la razón más importante era para estar al lado del chico, pues se preocupó por lo que dijo Kiriya de que alguien viniera y quisiera utilizar su poder para malos fines.

Ella sabia que el chico era el único que podía detectar cuando apareciera un Yokai antes de que subieran la noticia por alguna página, por lo que permanecer junto a él ayudaría a saber cuando aparecerá uno. Además, ella le preocupaba que el chico pudiera sobre cargarse del trabajo, pues no solo tenia que enfrentar a estos monstruos, sino que también en trabajar en el restaurante y los estudios.

Con esto ella podría ayudarlo a manejar la carga a parte de ayudar al chico a escusarse si de pronto aparece un Yokai y necesitan salir rápidamente. Estando trabajando con él ayudaría a que todo saliera para mejor.

Miharu: Bueno, Asuka-chan, déjame enseñarte lo que debes hacer.

Asuka: Gracias, estoy a su cuidado.-Dijo mientras ambas partían al comedor.

Rentaro solo suspiro mientras las miraba hasta que recivio un pequeño codazo de Shinjiro. El chico se fijo que el hombre lo miraba de manera extraña.

Rentaro: ¿Qué pasa?

Shinjiro: Nada, solo que podre decirle a tus padres de que no se preocupen de que termines soltero y sin novia.

Rentaro: ¡Oh, por favor! ¡No diga eso!-Grito con la cara roja provocando que el chef riera un poco.

Shinjiro: En todo caso, me alegra de que tengas una buena amiga aquí para ayudarnos.-Dijo palmeando la espalda del chico, quien no pudo evitar sonrier un poco.

Rentaro: Si, creo que tiene razón.- Dijo mientras se imaginaba que cosas le deparaba en su nuevo salón.

-**En eso, la pantalla se cierra mostrando una tabla de madera con el símbolo de Shinobi el shuriken purpura del rider se estrella y se clava en el medio.-**


End file.
